The Charmed Ones: Spitster's Rise
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: With Luna dead the Power of Three should be over, but it isn't. What is going on? Why is Ginny seeing things she shouldn't and will Hermione and Draco be allowed to continue their love?
1. The Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot, Spitsters, Evillians and The Great Evil.**

**_The Charmed Ones: Spitsters Rise_**

_Chapter One: The Aftermath_

"… wonderful person. Her smile was so bright and friendly. I can barely manage to go to work now knowing that I will never be greeted with her sing song voice and that one of a kind smile," shuddered Harold with tears rolling continuously down his cheeks. Beside him stood Jerry, Luna's father. He squeezed his long time friend's shoulder looking miserable but with no tears visible.

It was three days after the loss. Over one hundred people were standing in the backyard of the Charmed house for the wake. But one notable person was missing – Ron. No one had heard anything from him, not even Bill who had moved back to Egypt with Fleur the day after to be close to his lost brother. It had been Molly and Lynette who had broken the news to Jerry. They then helped him organise his young daughter's funeral and wake with Harold staying close to make sure Jerry didn't return to his old ways.

However, Hermione and Ginny had been quiet through it all. The reality of the situation had set in and both had gone silent. They had barely spoken three words to each other or anyone else. Draco had closed Luna's bedroom door to make it easier for the pair to go to their rooms and the attic. But neither had entered the attic since returning.

Draco and Harry looked at both women silently, each wondering the same thing: when were they going to speak? Ginny was seated under the old pine tree staring blankly at the far vine covered wall, while Hermione stood by the backdoor with her arms crossed over her black shirt as she looked down at the ground silent tears falling down her face.

"I can't stand the silence," said Harry quietly, "She won't even let me touch her."

"Hermione's the same. She blames her self still," added Draco, "Does Molly know Ginny's pregnant?"

"No. I don't want to make people feel they can't mourn. I'll leave it until Ginny is ready."

The pair fell silent as Professor Flitwick stood and spoke about Luna as a student at Hogwarts. Harry and Draco listened silently along with everyone else looking around at the people in attendance.

"Since when did Lavender Brown care about Luna?" asked Harry pointing to the dark blonde haired woman standing by the punch bowl.

"She is a reporter isn't she?" asked Draco as Lavender selected a brownie from the table before saying hello to someone she knew.

"Yeah. With the Daily Prophet."

"Maybe she is here to pay her respects to a fellow reporter."

Harry looked at Lavender curiously, "I'm going to find out."

Draco didn't bother stopping Harry and turned to Hermione. She was walking along the edge of Luna's herb garden and bending down, pulling out weeds threatening the baby herb plants. He walked over to her silently and stood on the other side of the garden.

"The oregano is looking good," commented Draco.

Hermione just nodded as she stooped down to remove another weed.

"Is that mint?"

Hermione shrugged and picked a small leaf off to smell, "Basil."

"Oh, well there you go. I don't know much about herbs and whatnot."

"It was Luna's favourite thing to do in the afternoon. She would spend hours tending to her garden."

"I know."

Hermione looked over at the tree Ginny sat under and looked away, "She's mad at me."

Draco frowned, "What makes you say that?"

"I just know she is. She blames me for not stopping what happened… there are so many ways I could have changed everything without even seeing the unseen premonition."

"You know it was destiny."

Hermione gave Draco a sharp look and crossed her arms again, "Destiny _can_ be changed."

Hermione turned and stormed into the house, slamming the door shut behind her causing silence to cross the yard. Draco gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead and turned to Harry who was walking back over from his chat with Lavender.

"So, what did you find out?"

"Well, when she heard about the funeral she felt like she had to be here. Something inside her made her feel connected to our loss," said Harry rolling his eyes.

Draco glanced over at Lavender curiously, "Did she seem genuine about it?"

"Strangely enough, she did. Why?"

Draco shrugged. He couldn't explain it. He was feeling a pull inside him towards Lavender. He turned away and looked at the closed backdoor.

"So you and Hermione had a disagreement?" asked Harry.

"She thinks Ginny blames her for Luna's death. In other words Hermione blames her self."

"It was destiny."

"That's what I said. Hermione disagrees, saying destiny can be changed."

Harry frowned, "You don't think Hermione is going to do something… stupid do you?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know… try and bring Luna back from the dead maybe?"

Draco's eyes widened and he turned around looking for Lynette and Molly, "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Lynette and Molly!"

"I don't know. Ask Arthur or Michael. They're by the fountain."

Draco weaved his way through the crowd, saying hello to those he knew before reaching Arthur and Michael who were discussing the fountains statue- a cupid with water sprouting from it's arrow tip.

"Sorry to bother you both," said Draco, "But have either of you seen Lynette or Molly?"

"They're inside organising more food," said Arthur, "Everything okay?"

Draco nodded and turned, heading back to the house. As he passed Harry, he gave his friend an exasperated look. Harry gave a half look of amusement before turning to speak with some person he knew from work.

Draco ran inside to the kitchen earning surprised looks from Molly and Lynette.

"Everything okay?" asked Lynette curiously as she sliced up a mud cake.

"Did Hermione come in here a few moments ago?"

"She came in alright. Everyone heard her."

"Okay… so is it possible to bring someone back from the dead?"

Molly and Lynette both stopped what they doing and looked at Draco stunned.

"Can you?"

"With enough concentration and determination but it could have dangerous consequences. Luna won't be the same person she was when she was alive," said Molly, "Look, you take these out to the people, Draco and Lyn and I will go check on Hermione."

Draco nodded and took the two trays of brownies and cake out, as Molly and Lynette hurried to the staircase not even bothering to ask how they knew what was happening with Hermione.

**CO**

The two women entered the attic, after checking every bedroom on their way up. Sitting on the floor with a cauldron in front of her with a variety of potion ingredients around her and a textbook that was literally humming was Hermione.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" asked Lynette as her and Molly walked into the room slowly.

"Creating something," mumbled Hermione stirring the red potion slowly.

"Is that the Ancient Book of Life and Death?"

"How'd you know?"

"I've used it before."

Hermione looked up at her mother in surprise, "Why?"

"Well, probably for the same reason you are."

"You were trying to revive the dead?"

Lynette nodded and sat beside her daughter, "I was trying to bring back Willow."

"L-Luna's mum."

Lynette nodded, "I had an unseen premonition. When Willow died I saw every single second of it. I know what you are going through and feeling honey. It's bitter and horrible… you hate yourself and think you could've changed the outcome… but it would always end up the same way. That person would die one way or another because it is destiny."

Hermione looked down at the rose petal she was holding, "I do feel responsible. I was the oldest. It was my job to protect Luna and Ginny. I want nothing more then to go back and make sure Luna lives, even if it means me dying… replace one life with another."

"I felt the same. But you will grow to accept it. You will never forget Luna and you will never stop missing her, but you will move on. Remember want Luna requested?"

"What?"

"Smile. Smile for her."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the mixture, "Could… could you throw it away? I need to talk with Ginny… apologise… or something."

"You have nothing to apologise for," said Molly truthfully, "You couldn't do anything to stop it. Luna made the choice to be the sacrifice. No one blames you."

Hermione stood and gave a short, half-hearted laugh, "I keeping hearing that but I don't believe it."

Hermione left the room silently and Molly cleaned away the half made potion and ingredients as Lynette closed the humming book and put it back in its proper trunk.

"I was wondering when you would tell her about your unseen premonition," admitted Molly.

"I was waiting for the right time," replied Lynette, "Its not easy to talk about. It never will be for me or Hermione."

"I understand Lyn. But I think you made her realise she isn't to blame. She just needs to admit it to her self," sighed Molly walking over to the spell book.

Lynette turned to Molly and saw her friend's confused face, "Molly, what is it?"

"The mark."

Lynette walked over and looked down at the cover, "Every triangle is still touching."

"Either Luna is still alive or something is up."

"Luna is dead. We all saw her body be carried out of the chamber by Ron," said Lynette, "Something isn't right."

"We can't tell the girls. They need to deal with losing Luna," said Molly, "But something is definitely up."

Lynette frowned, "Could there be another one?"

"This didn't happen when we lost Willow… either because we turned away from it before that or another reason all together."

"Maybe our mother's know something."

"You get the calling crystals and I will find the call."

As Lynette searched for a box with four crystals in it, Molly flipped through the spell book searching for the call to bring spirits to the present world. Lynette found the box and set the four crystals in place.

"Have you found it?" asked Lynette turning to Molly.

"_Passed ones that we lost,_

_Bring your self to those you love,_

_Jessica, Lindsay, and Gertrude we call,_

_Enter our world, answer our call._"

Lynette and Molly watched as three shimmering figures appeared in between the crystals. Jessica smiled at her daughter with bright brown eyes. Lindsay gave Molly a stern look before smiling pleasantly. Gertrude looked at the two with a kind smile.

"Willow says hello," said Gertrude.

"And Luna?"

"Not yet," replied Lindsay, "Her spirit most likely still has work to do before she can enter our realm."

"Well… that might be why the triangles are still touching then," suggested Lynette, "Perhaps her spirit is still with us keeping the magic activated."

Molly frowned, "But when Willow died the triangles turned away from each other, instantly."

"The triangles are touching for a reason," spoke up Jessica, "There is another."

"Another what?"

"Witch. There were four of us who discovered the book and read the spell. But only us three were chosen," explained Gertrude.

"But when Willow died nothing happened like this for us."

"Because each of your had given birth to daughters already. They were already chosen."

"Who is this other person?"

"Her name was Melanie Smith. She married a man called Walter Holden."

"Holden… that name rings a bell," said Lynette looking at Molly, "Why do I know that name?"

"Sara Holden," answered Molly, "I remember her from Hogwarts. She was into all that Divination stuff."

"So," said Lynette turning to the three ghosts, "Are you saying Sara's daughter is now apart of the Power of Three?"

"When one dies before daughter's are borne, the second in line takes over," said Jessica with a nod, "You need to find her. She will have no control over her powers until the Unknown reaches her."

"Hermione and Ginny need some time," said Molly desperately, "They only just lost Luna. This other girl will be stepping into a position they won't want her in. And if Ron finds out… it's too soon."

"They might even choose to walk away," added Lynette.

"It's already done," said Lindsay, "She is chosen. You cannot change destiny."

"We must go," said Gertrude.

Molly and Lynette watched on helplessly as their mother's and Gertrude left with a slight breeze. The two silently packed up the crystals unsure of what to do.

**CO**

Hermione walked over to Ginny silently and looked at the people preparing to leave.

"We managed to get through today at least," said Hermione quietly, "Do you want a drink or something to eat?"

"Not hungry," replied Ginny fiddling with the hem of her sleeve.

"Okay."

Silence descended on the two as they watched people bid farewell and leave. Jerry managed to wave to them both before he left with Harold. Within minutes the yard was empty except for the mess that needed cleaning up.

"Come for the food but don't stay to clean," sighed Hermione picking up a plastic cup and napkin.

"No one wants to help clean up after a wake," said Ginny bitterly looking at the mess.

"Who wants to attend a wake anyway?"

"Well we just had to didn't we?"

Hermione didn't reply and both paid no notice to Draco and Harry heading inside to let them finally get everything out in the open.

"You blame me don't you?" said Hermione turning to face Ginny, "You think I should have done something, anything to change what happened."

"Maybe I do."

"I wish I did every single stinking minute! I wish I hadn't listened to Harry, I wish I had gotten there sooner… I wish Luna would just walk through the door and ask what's the problem! I wish I had been the one to die!" cried Hermione.

"No one should've died! Everyone should've just gone home!"

"I know… but no matter what. None of us would've left. We would all still be there battling those Princesses until we all died!" sobbed Hermione, "I should've protected you both. I should have been keeping an eye on you both or found a way to tap into the premonition… found another answer."

Hermione turned away from Ginny and walked over to the food trays. Ginny looked down at the ground with her own tears trickling down her cheeks.

"It was destiny," whispered Ginny twisting the hem of her shirt in her hands, "Luna knew it was. As much as I hate it I have to accept it. I don't blame you Hermione."

Hermione grabbed a stack of trays and took a deep breath, "I'll always blame myself."

She walked inside with Ginny turning away to look up at the cloudy sky. She took a deep breath to clam her self, but jumped as a hand gently touched her shoulder. She turned and looked at Harry silently before quietly stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him. Harry held her tightly, saying nothing. He knew Ginny just needed him to be there for her.

**CO**

"Is Ginny asleep?" asked Molly wiping her hands on a tea towel as Lynette put the last dish away.

Harry nodded and sat on the bar stool as Draco walked into the kitchen looking exhausted.

"Hermione's in the bath," he said, "It has been a long day."

"A long, sad, day," nodded Lynette, "Jerry is publishing Luna's last letter in the Quibbler tomorrow."

"That's nice," sighed Harry running his hand through his hair, "At least Ginny and Hermione talked. Even if it was bitter."

"It's a start at least," pointed out Draco, "Hermione knows Ginny doesn't blame her. Hermione just needs to stop blaming her self now."

"It took me a long time," said Lynette earning a confused look from Draco and Harry, "I went through the exact same thing as Hermione is going through. I saw Willow, Luna's mum, die. It took me nearly a year to work through my anger and guilt. I wasn't constantly bitter. I got on with life and come the anniversary… I'd come to see that I couldn't change what happened. I could only accept it and remember my close friend at her happiest."

"What was that?"

"The day she learnt she was pregnant with Luna."

Silence filled the kitchen as Molly made everyone a cup of coffee. The group drank silently consumed by their private thoughts.

"Actually we do have some news," said Molly earning a sharp look from Lynette, "They need to know, Lyn."

"Know what?" asked Harry.

"The triangles are still touching."

"But Luna is dead," said Draco frowning, "They should be separated with Luna's faded."

"There is another one," sighed Lynette, "Our mother's had a forth friend who read the chant out, only three were chosen and the forth was a substitute."

"What does this mean?" asked Harry.

"The second in line has been moved forward… this new witch is part of the Power of Three now that Luna is gone."

"She's replaced Luna?"

"Not intentionally. It was her destiny to," said Molly.

"Who is she?"

"The daughter of Sara Holden… only we don't know who Sara married."

"Do we need to find out now?" asked Harry, "Can't Hermione and Ginny just have some peace to work through everything?"

"The witches powers are activated. She needs training or she won't be able to handle them," said Lynette, "Believe me, Harry, we wish there was another way. Draco, you need to find her before anything happens."

The kitchen door swung open startling everyone. Hermione walked in wrapped in a dressing gown and her wet hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Don't bring her here," said Hermione softly, "Train her but keep her away. I want nothing to do with any of it."

Hermione turned and left, the door swinging shut behind her drowning out the sounds of her feet thundering up the staircase. Draco sighed and left, quickly following.

"Wonderful time for Hermione to find out," sighed Lynette sipping her coffee.

**CO**

"Hermione," called Draco coming to a halt at the partly opened bedroom door.

He pushed it open slowly about to walk in but stopped as he saw Hermione pick up a photo with Ginny standing silently beside her. Stepping back he walked away leaving the two to finally say their goodbyes, in Luna's room.

"I feel like she is going to walk in at any moment," said Ginny quietly looking at the picture of her, Hermione and Luna laughing and smiling in the picture.

"I know. What do we do?" asked Hermione, "Do we pack everything up?"

Ginny looked around the room at the dress from her wedding still laying on the bed where Luna had placed it the night they left, "No… not yet. It's too soon."

Hermione picked up Luna's bracelet she always wore to work as Ginny found a box beside the bed away from the door. Kneeling down she picked it up reading her's and Harry's name on it.

"The wedding gift," said Ginny quietly as she removed the cover.

Inside was a small white cardigan with a silver rattle. Beside it was a note.

_I know Hermione is the 'seer' but even without that power I know what's happening inside of you._

_Love Luna._

"She knew," Ginny, whispered looking at Hermione, "Luna knew I was pregnant."

Hermione walked over and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder as both looked at the rattle and cardigan in silence.

"We'll never forget her," said Hermione firmly, "How can we? She always knew what was happening in our heads before we did."

Ginny nodded with a smile holding up the cardigan, "Obviously."

**CO**

"Why do you even care about her? She wrote for our competitor- she ran the competitor paper," cried Rita Skeeter, who now ran the Daily Prophet.

"Which is why we should. She gave us a run for our money. I think it is only right."

"Brown, this is ridiculous."

"Well it should suit the paper then, shouldn't it?" Lavender wanted to cry but she bit her tongue and took a deep breath, "I think it is the right thing to do."

"Well we have space on page four. Take it to the printers."

Lavender smiled and left the office hurrying past Pavarti who gave her friend a confused look.

"Everything alright with Brown, Patil?" asked Rita coming down the staircase to the main floor, "These past few days she has been more eccentric then normal."

"I know. Ever since the death of Luna Lovegood she's been that way and I think she might've harmed her self," said Parvati, "She has this weird mark on her wrist I haven't seen before."

"What does it look like?"

"A circle with three triangle tips touching."

Rita frowned, "Keep an eye on her. I don't need journalists committing suicide on me. It won't look good for the paper or the ministry."

Parvati nodded and Rita left as Lavender came back looking pleased. She sat at her desk sorting through rolls of parchment glancing up to see Parvati looking at her curiously.

"What?" asked Lavender frowning a little.

"You've gone weird. Completely weird. What's with the thing on your right wrist?"

Lavender looked at the marking and shrugged, "It just appeared there. Listen, I am heading home. It's late and I am exhausted."

"You went to the wake didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"

"Lave you didn't even know Luna. You were one of the champions at calling her Looney Lovegood."

"That was Hogwarts Parvati. I have matured you know," sighed Lavender packing her bag and pulling her cloak on, "Maybe you need to do the same."

Parvati looked at Lavender open mouthed as Lavender walked out of the building with her head held high like always.

**CO**

"It is confirmed," said Healer West, "Your baby is due in June."

Ginny smiled and nodded, "I thought so."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know at the moment. My family is dealing with a lot at the moment. But maybe by June things will be easier… a lot easier."

"Well I hope so too," smiled Healer West, a guy with blue eyes, brown near black hair a country boy look about him, "Come back next month and we will see how things are going then Healer Potter."

Ginny nodded and left slowly making her way through the hospital. At her floor she stood at the reception bench staring blankly at the sign in book with her quill poised to sign her name in.

"Healer Potter!" cried a nurse, "You are need on the emergency floor!"

Ginny looked up startled, wrote her name in and rushed her way down to the emergency ward, "What's going on?"

"A drowning," said Healer Hall, "We can revive her but I need someone to keep and eye on the internal bleeding."

"Internal bleeding?"

"Her liver looks as it has been crushed and her veins surrounding it are teared."

Ginny took in the girl's appearance quickly; looking away as she gently pressed her side for any more injuries. Suddenly she looked back at the girl and stumbled backwards. Blonde hair, pale skin, closed eyes.

"Luna," whispered Ginny shaking her head as Healer Hall and the nurses looked at her curiously.

"Healer Potter?" called Bessie, "Is everything okay?"

Ginny looked at the girl again only this time she had black hair, not blonde, "Y-yeah… fine."

Ginny took a deep breath and went back to her job.

"One brutal drowning," murmured Healer Hall as they got her breathing again.

Ginny nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat as she pictured Luna floating in the chamber, face down.

"… Healer Potter? Potter!"

Ginny gave a gasp as she jumped, "She's dead."

"No… we are prepping her for surgery," said Healer Hall, "Healer Potter, come with me please."

Ginny followed the healer to the scrubbing room and opened her mouth to apologise.

"Don't. Look… Ginny, I know about Luna Lovegood. I think it would be wise of you to go see Gerard and ask for two weeks off."

"I can't afford time off Stevie. I'm pregnant and I need all the money I can save. Harry is working as well. We need money to set up a place of our own in Hogsmeade for when the baby comes."

"You can ask for paid leave. Take it, Ginny. You need to take a break."

Ginny nodded and left as Healer Hall hurried back into the room to get to work on the surgery.

**CO**

Draco looked at the name and address and sighed. He should've figured it out from yesterday when he felt drawn to her. He looked up at the set of apartments and wondered how he was going to make Lavender Brown believe him about everything.

"This should be entertaining," sighed Draco walking up to the door and ringing the buzzer for Lavender's room.

"Yes?" came her crackly voice.

"Ah, hi… this is Lavender Brown, right?"

"Err… yeah. Who is this?"

"Draco… Draco Malfoy."

"What do you want?"

"Well, it might have to do with a mark you might have on your right wrist."

"Umm… come on up."

The door buzzed and Draco walked in after the click. He headed up to her apartment and knocked. Lavender opened the door a few seconds later dressed in a pair of jeans and a baggy jumper.

"Come on in," said Lavender letting him into her small, yet comfortable apartment.

Draco gave a half smile and walked in sitting on one of the lounges as Lavender took her place across from him.

"So, you know something about this?" asked Lavender showing the mark before frowning, "Parvati didn't send you did she? You didn't become a counsellor of some sort did you?"

"No, no… I know about it because I know two people who gave the same mark."

"Right… who are they?"

"Ginny Potter and Hermione Granger. Luna Lovegood had the mark… but when she died you took her spot."

Lavender frowned, "Okay, I am officially confused."

"Look, it is like this. You are part of the Power of Three, from the extreme strand of magic. You have powers others dream of having. Luna died battling an evil force that would've caused a huge amount of devastation if the Power of Three hadn't stepped in."

Lavender frowned again, "Power of Three? Extreme strand of magic?"

"Look I know I must sound insane, but it's the truth… I can show you."

"You do sound insane. I am guessing you wound up in the St Mungo's crazy ward."

"I can show you," sighed Draco, "Tomorrow at 11am. Come to 642 Smeade Road. There is a book I want to show you that will tell you the truth."

Lavender sighed and looked at Draco critically, "Will it be worth it?"

"I swear. You need to see this because sooner or later your powers will grow to strong for you to handle on your own. I'll be the one to teach you how to use them. Just like I taught Hermione, Ginny and… and Luna."

"So, I will see you at 642 Smeade Road tomorrow at 11."

Draco stood and left. As he shut the door behind him he gave a sigh. This was far from easy.

**A/N: Hi all. Well this chapter turned out better then I thought it would. I'm not going to completely rush the grieving process and you all learnt how Lynette knew about the unseen premonitions. The question is how will Lavender take to her new destiny and how is Ron going? Well that shall be discussed in the next chapter!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. Luna's Ghost

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter.**

_Chapter Two: Luna's Ghost_

Ginny dumped her bag by the front door and yanked off her robe, tossing it on top of the bag. She walked through to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"What shall we eat?" she asked her relatively flat stomach, "Hmm? Some cake? Brownies? Chocolate slice? Lamingtons? Egg sandwiches? Ham and cheese sandwiches? I think we have enough food here to feed a wedding party. What do you think?"

"Who are you asking?"

Ginny jumped and spun around calming down as she saw Hermione walking in from outside, "Oh… Hermione. I was talking to my baby. Did you get time off work?"

"I got fired actually because of the time I had off in Egypt. I don't really care anyway. I have the elections to worry about. They are in February."

"When are you starting the campaign?" asked Ginny selecting the tray of chocolate slice and placing it on the bench.

Hermione shrugged, "Not sure. Maybe next week. I can spend this week on organizing slogans and what I am all for. So, you got time off?"

Ginny nodded, "Two weeks. I can help you, if you'd like."

Hermione nodded and selected a slice as they ate in silence. Neither really knew what to say to the other, despite both finally saying goodbye too Luna in their own way the night before. Hermione silently flicked through the Daily Prophet, while Ginny looked through a catalogue with a baby-clothing sale occurring that week.

Ginny knew she needed to tell all her family and friend's her and Harry were going to become parents in June but she didn't want to cause anyone to feel like they had to celebrate her news and forget about Luna. Especially Ron. Hermione glanced over at what Ginny was doing and frowned a little.

"When are you and Harry going to break the news?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe once everyone has had a chance to calm down after everything. And I bet Mum would kill me for not telling her sooner about the pregnancy."

"She would understand I think. You know, you and Harry don't have to move out. We have two spare bedrooms… not including Luna's room."

"I know. Is Draco planning on moving in completely?" asked Ginny, "He practically lives here anyway."

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. We haven't discussed it."

Ginny just nodded sensing it wasn't something Hermione really wanted to discuss at the moment. Ginny shifted the conversation back to the baby with ease and the two talked about which room would be appropriate for the child. They picked out clothes in the catalogue but Ginny scrambled to hide it as her mothers voice sounded in the entry hall. Hermione slid it under the Daily Prophet and smiled at Molly as she walked in with a container of warm beef stew.

"I figured you two wouldn't be up for cooking," said Molly kindly, "Is it your day off for you both?"

"No," said Ginny, "I got time off and Hermione wa-"

"Got time off as well," cut in Hermione, "Two weeks like Ginny here."

Molly nodded, "Well perhaps it will do you both good."

"Have you heard from Ron?"

"No. Bill sent a letter saying he had tried to spend time with him but Ron in unkind words told him to leave him be."

"He just needs time," said Ginny, "We all do."

Molly nodded and quickly plastered a smile to her face, "I should leave. Your father is due home from work soon. Enjoy the stew and I will pick the container up tomorrow."

Molly left with Ginny and Hermione frowning at Molly's sudden departure.

Ginny looked up at the clock curiously, "It's half past four. Dad doesn't get home till six."

"Maybe she has some things to do," replied Hermione placing the stew in the fridge with the other trays of food.

"Or she is hiding something."

"That too."

Hermione returned to reading while Ginny munched on another bit of chocolate slice. She knew something was definitely up and that her mother was in on it.

"You don't know anything do you?" asked Ginny.

Hermione gave a small nod causing Ginny to look at her in surprise.

"What is it?"

"I heard it last night. Draco, Harry, your mother and my mother were talking in here. There's another one," said Hermione, "Another witch like us."

"A replacement?"

"I didn't hear everything said. Just that some witch is one of us and Draco has to find her and train her to control her powers… believe me Gin, I am far from happy about it."

"Luna isn't even cold in the ground and already bloody destiny has thrown another blow at us!" cried Ginny in anger, "She can't live here. She may be like us but she is not one of us."

"I agree whole heartedly."

**CO**

"Fired?" cried Draco as Hermione sat on her bed reading as Draco changed from his work robes, "Mione that is ridiculous."

"I guess. My mother nor anyone but you, Gin and Harry can know," said Hermione, "I don't need anyone worrying about me. Besides, it will let me work on my campaign."

"Are you sure running for Mistress of Magic is something you can handle at the moment?"

"It's better then doing a boring job that let's my mind wander all over the place."

"Okay, okay. I was just asking. I'll support you no matter what," said Draco sitting on his side of the bed looking at Hermione.

Hermione closed her book and looked at Draco with a small smile, "I'm sorry for being so messed up."

"Hey, you have nothing to apologise for."

"I know but I have been pushing you away," said Hermione sliding over to him, taking his hand into hers, "I love you, okay?"

Draco smiled and kissed her briefly on the lips, "I know. So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I might go see Jerry… maybe he can run ads in the paper for my campaign. Then I will get all the things I need to begin the campaign process. Ginny will help."

Draco nodded secretly glad that both would be out of the house when Lavender came to learn of her new destiny, if Hermione and Ginny chose to continue it and not turn there backs on it.

"Alright then," said Draco nodding again, "Sounds like you'll have a full day."

"When are you moving in?" asked Hermione suddenly, "You practically live here. I don't see why you need to keep the other apartment you have."

"I have a lot of stuff."

"And we have a basement and spare bedrooms to store things in."

"With the Unknown stuff I sometimes have to go to the apartment to meet with the Head Unknowns urgently."

"And what is wrong with meeting them here? We don't bite most of the time."

"It's just-" started Draco before Hermione cut him off completely.

"You don't want the whole complete move in commitment crap. You need somewhere to escape to in case things get hard," said Hermione standing up, "Sorry for bringing it up."

She left the room leaving Draco in the room silently. He did want to move in but he needed a place to train Lavender that was equipped for it and Hermione had strictly told him anywhere but here. He was only going to risk breaking the rules once the next day but after that he wouldn't.

**CO**

"So what do you think?" asked Hermione looking at Jerry hopefully the next day with Ginny sitting beside her trying to fight off morning sickness, "We can change it if you want too."

"No… I like it," said Jerry looking at the advertisement Hermione had worked on last night with Ginny and Harry. Draco had spent the night at his apartment after the slight tiff him and Hermione had.

In the centre was a respectable picture of Hermione smiling and waving with the slogan above in block red letters: **HONEST HERMIONE**. Underneath was a small introduction of her self and what she would change should she become Mistress of Magic, ranging from better hospital services to changing back laws the public didn't agree with.

"You are the type of person this country needs in office," said Jerry handing the page to Harold, "Get this on the front page. Tomorrow we will have it on page two till the end of the campaign. I'll do an interview with you next week and we will come up with other campaign pages so the public don't become bored with the same one."

"Great. I'm going to arrange to have a meet and greet speech at Flourish and Blott's next month," said Hermione, "And one at the Three Broomsticks a week after. Plus I will have posters up in store windows and chat to any of the public who see me in the street of course."

Jerry nodded, "Well I will get one of the photographers at all the events and get some more pictures taken of you. Do you think you can come in tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded, "Sure thing."

"Great. Well, we the Quibbler solely support Hermione Granger for Mistress of Magic."

Hermione smiled and after a few more minutes her and Ginny left for Diagon Alley. They both wandered in and out of shops with Ginny eyeing off baby gear. Hermione organised with shop owners to put her campaign posters and fliers in their store and arranged the date of the meet and greet speech night for December 13th.

"What do you think of this?" asked Ginny holding up a lemon coloured baby blanket with silk edges for Hermione to see.

"It's adorable. So you don't know what the sex is?"

"Not for a few more months. I don't want to know anyway. If Harry wants to know he can find out but I would rather be surprised by it-" Ginny stopped speaking and looked past Hermione's head with her eyes wide and her mouth partly open.

It floated around the corner with the long golden locks blowing in a non-existent breeze. Ginny hastily placed the blanket in Hermione's hands and weaved her way through the people and around the corner but whatever it was, was gone.

"Ginny?" called Hermione hurrying over to her after placing the blanket back on the pile of multi coloured blankets, "What's going on?"

"It was her," said Ginny turning to Hermione, "I swear it was her! That's twice I have seen her!"

"Seen who?" cried Hermione in confusion.

"Can we just go home and talk about this in private?"

"Okay… maybe you need a lay down anyway. You look exhausted."

**CO**

"Wow," said Lavender walking up the staircase behind Draco, "I never figured it to be this big. Then again, magic tricks the human eye."

"It does," replied Draco as they passed Hermione's room, then Ginny and Luna's closed door and headed up the final staircase to the attic, "This is the attic. This is where the book is kept and potion making things. Take a seat I have a lot to tell you."

Lavender walked over to the worn red couch and sat down looking around at the stacked trunks, rolled up rugs and bits of furniture. Draco picked up the spell book and handed it to Lavender.

"Open it up, take a look, and read what you want. Ask me any questions and I will give the most honest answer possible," said Draco.

"A Malfoy being honest… interesting concept."

Draco held back the roll of the eyes. He had heard the same comments throughout the past year from Hermione before finding love with her. Lavender opened the book and read through the names and frowned.

"How come this one has four names?"

"What?" frowned Draco stepping over and looking at the book.

Beside the names Gertrude Milton, Lindsay Andrews and Jessica West was now the name Melanie Smith.

"Melanie Smith was my grandmother," said Lavender looking up at Draco with wide eyes, "So you aren't insane and this is all real?"

"If it wasn't real then you obviously would have carved that mark into your skin on your own," replied Draco dryly.

Lavender gave him an annoyed look, "So… can I take this home, and read it?"

"No! If Hermione or Ginny found that missing they would lose their minds like crazy."

"Okay… then how can I learn anything?" asked Lavender giving Draco a raised eyebrow look.

"I know most of what is in the book. So meet me at 10c Quality Apartments at Diagon Alley everyday at 12pm. We can train there and maybe in the future I can make you meet up with Hermione and Ginny – once they have completely dealt with Luna's passing."

"Why can't they meet me now?" asked Lavender, "If I am one of them shouldn't I spend time with them?"

"Think about it Lavender," sighed Draco wondering why a ditz of all people had to be part of the Power of Three, "Luna is gone and you come along – taking her place without permission or anything. Imagine how that makes Hermione and Ginny feel."

"Oh… I see."

Draco nodded, "So, at the moment you are the last person they want to meet."

Lavender nodded in understanding, "Okay."

"It's nothing against you personally… just a very confusing time for them. Plus-" Draco halted as voices filled the hall down stairs, "They're home."

Feet thundered up the staircase with Ginny doing the frantic talking with Hermione trying rationalize with her. Draco dove towards Lavender and grabbed her hand to leave the Unknown way. But it was too late, Ginny walked in first followed by Hermione finding Draco leaning over Lavender with his hand in her's, their faces inches apart.

"Oh my Merlin," whispered Ginny as Hermione looked at the pair wide eyed.

"This is far from what it looks like," said Draco standing upright, "Show them."

"Show what?" asked Lavender completely unsure of what to do.

"Your wrist!"

"Oh," Lavender hastily rolled up her shirtsleeve and held out her wrist bearing the mark.

Ginny nodded and walked out of the attic, squeezing past Hermione.

"I think I should go," said Lavender quietly, placing the spell book beside her and leaving, "Nice to see you, Hermione."

Hermione gave Lavender a tight-lipped smile as the nervous blonde ran past. Hermione turned to leave the attic but Draco hastily appeared in front of her with a shimmer of cloud.

"Hermione-"

"Don't Draco. Just damn well don't say one measly word to me," snapped Hermione glaring at him.

"I had to make her believe!"

"I told you not to bring her into this house! I'm not the only one who wanted that either! You saw Ginny's face!"

"Look I am sorry, it will never happen again," said Draco trying to remain calm and civilized.

"No, it won't," snapped Hermione in a deadly tone, "I never want to see her in this house again. No one is taking Luna's position and that is the final word of this matter – ever!"

Hermione pushed past Draco and headed down to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had seen Hermione angry before- heck she had slapped him in anger years ago. But he had never seen so much fury in her eyes till that very moment. He turned on the spot leaving with a shimmer and appearing in her bedroom finding her sitting on her bed looking down at the ground with tears streaming down her face.

"Just go away," said Hermione in a calm whisper.

"We need to talk."

"Maybe I don't want to talk. Maybe I just want to be alone and cry right now. Cry about Luna and my… my disappointment in you."

"I'm sorry, okay? I am truly sorry."

"I bet you never intended to get caught," said Hermione looking up at him, "I bet you thought you would get away with it and never have to tell me that Lavender Brown is the replacement or that she was here."

Draco nodded guiltily and Hermione shook her head looking away from him.

"What can I do to make you not hate me?" asked Draco desperately.

"I don't hate you," replied Hermione looking away from him still, "At the moment I just can't be around you."

Draco nodded and left with a shimmer. Hermione finally looked up at where he had stood and wiped the tears from her face. She needed space right now and Draco truly had let her down by not sticking to her request about Lavender Brown.

**CO**

Ginny sighed and glanced at her watch and saw Hermione had been in her room for near to half an hour since the slam of the door. Standing, Ginny headed upstairs to the door. She paused to hear any noise but eventually knocked.

"Mione?" she said, "Is everything okay?"

Ginny stood still hearing shuffling footsteps and the sound of the door unlocking. It opened revealing a red eyed, puffy cheeked Hermione.

"Oh… what happened?" asked Ginny leading her friend over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I told him to never bring the other witch here… he did. I just can't deal with relationship crap at the moment Ginny! Every night I have nightmares of seeing Luna floating in the water… and sometimes other people are dead with her! I just want to focus on my campaign and take things slowly… I don't need drama!"

"Okay… I understand."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't even know if we broke up or if we just had an argument… I just don't know."

"Well what did you say before he left?"

"That at the moment I can't be around him."

"Sounds like you both just need time apart. Not an official break up… just time away to sort your self out."

Hermione nodded and sniffled before taking a deep calming breath, "So, do you want to explain this… thing you saw at the shop?"

Ginny nodded and they headed up to the attic. Hermione stood by the window looking out at the road as Ginny flipped through the book looking at pictures in silence.

"So," said Hermione, "What did you see?"

"I don't know. All I know is that no one else saw her! Maybe it was ghost… maybe not… all I know is it looked like Luna."

"You saw Luna?" frowned Hermione, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know… I just did. She was there… behind you. But she was different."

"How so?"

"She… was Luna… but she wasn't."

"Well if she is a ghost then there has to be an exception of the changes occurring after death."

"But," said Ginny looking up at Hermione, "If Luna became a ghost how come no one else ever saw her? She looked nothing like the Hogwarts ghosts."

"Did she have proper colour about her?"

Ginny nodded, "The blonde hair, the blue eyes eye's… but they held no warmth. They looked cold… full of hate. The Hogwarts ghosts have warmth in their happy expressions… what if she wasn't a ghost?"

"What if she was a figment of your imagination?"

"Hermione I have seen her twice! Both were extremely realistic."

"When was the first time you saw her?"

"On an operating table. A girl had drowned and suffered major internal damage. I looked at her and she had the blonde hair and everything… but when I looked back it was brown. Maybe my mind is playing tricks… I don't know."

"It seems suspicious enough. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't," said Hermione frowning curiously, "But if you see her again or if anyone else does, then we know something odd is happening."

Ginny nodded and looked down at the page she had her eyes on. Her mouth dropped open and she beckoned Hermione over.

"That's what I saw…. I swear," said Ginny pointing to the picture, "That is what Luna looked like."

Hermione looked at the picture and read the heading, "I think… I think it's time I spoke to Draco again."

"Hermione no. We can do this on our own, if she is this… this thing."

"If she is we will need his help."

"We will need the Power of Three," pointed out Ginny reading the information.

Hermione looked down at the picture, "We have the Power of Three. In Luna."

**CO**

Lavender looked out the window and down at the mark on her arm. She traced her finger over it as Draco walked in from his kitchen with two glasses of butter beer.

"So you and Hermione, huh?" she asked, "Never saw that one coming."

"No one did."

"Right. Look maybe we should leave this till tomorrow."

"No. You have questions that need answering and it's my job to answer them."

"Alright. So who were the first Charmed Ones?"

Draco began talking about the three sisters, giving Lavender the exact information he had given Hermione, Ginny and Luna less then seven months ago. Lavender took everything in with slow nods, stopping Draco to ask a few questions when she got confused.

"So… so how did Luna die?"

"It was destiny. Hermione knew someone was going to die because of a premonition she was on the verge of seeing, but couldn't see. Luna was the sacrifice. She was picked thousands of years ago to be the one to end the Princesses reign of terror. She gave up her life to save those of her family, friends… and the man she loved."

"Who was that?" asked Lavender quietly.

"Ron Weasley."

"Ron… Ron and Luna."

Draco nodded, "The perfect couple… no offence to whatever you and him had."

"High school romance. A silly thing that never lasts unless you are Ginny or Harry."

Draco nodded, "So, we will test your powers out tomorrow to see what they are."

Lavender nodded and stood up, "Midday tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Lavender smiled and left. Draco shut the door behind her and sat back down looking at a picture of him and Hermione placed on the coffee table. Both were hugging and smiling at each other adoringly.

He didn't know what to do. He was doing the right thing as his Unknown position required him to, but his role as a boyfriend was making him betray everything.

He stood and walked over to the window looking down at the street. People were wandering along doing afternoon shopping. He walked away and picked up his discarded robe, hanging it in the closet by the front door. As he headed to his bathroom to get changed a knock came at the door.

"Hang on!" he bellowed making his way to the door.

He looked through the peephole and saw Hermione standing there looking at the hall around her. He opened the door and looked at her silently.

"Look, I need to ask you a question about something," said Hermione awkwardly, "Ginny would've been here but she has to wait for Harry."

"So I guess you want to come inside?"

"Well not everyone is allowed to hear what I have to ask you."

**CO**

"Are you sure?" asked Harry as Ginny explain the situation, "Is it even possible?"

"With extreme strand of magic, you never know," sighed Ginny as she opened the fridge, "I am starving like crazy. Those egg sandwiches look yummy."

"You hate eggs."

"Well the baby doesn't want me too at the moment," replied Ginny, "Hermione has gone to speak with Draco about it and see what he can tell her."

"But you said Hermione and Draco had an argument."

"Hermione is sucking up her pride and being the better woman and going to find out things that will help us with the Luna issue."

"That must be hard on her."

"I know. But I am sure she will be okay."

**CO**

"So," said Draco trying to break the awkward silence as Hermione sat on the lounge across from him, "You needed to know something that you couldn't ask me at the door?"

"Yeah. So tell me, is it possible for Luna to not have really died?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, lets put it this way – bluntly. The Spitsters don't have a leader. Can a female be a leader?"

"Yes."

"Could Luna have become the leader if she died in a bitter manner?"

Draco looked at Hermione with wide eyes and swallowed an invisible lump in his throat, "Yes… yes that is possible."

**A/N: - EVIL MUSIC- So…. Is Luna the new leader? I know the answer, na, na, na, na, na! Please review. And Pirates of The Caribbean: At World's End… oh my gosh! It was awesome and, and… Johnny Depp with no shirt on…. Drool worthy! And Orlando Bloom… mate… he was HOT in this movie!**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	3. Plan of Trust

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I left you all with an interesting notion about Luna…. Hmmm… anyway, on with the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the first chapter, aye?**

_Chapter Three: Plan of Trust_

Ron walked away from the window and sat down on the well-used lounge and closed his eyes. He'd barely slept in the days that had passed. He was pushing everyone away from him, mainly his supportive brother Bill who came around everyday to make sure he was at least still breathing.

Luna… he couldn't get her off his mind. Everything he did, everywhere he looked reminded him of her bright smiling face, her contagious laughter.

He sighed and sniffed his shirt. It needed changing after having been worn since the day he found Luna… dead. Standing he reached into his trunk and yanked out a yellow top, black pants and clean underwear. He entered the bathroom and turned the shower on.

After a hot shower he used his wand to make him appear cleanly shaven. Five days without a shave was giving him the appearance of Hagrid. He exited the bathroom carrying his dirty clothes but dropped them at what was standing on the balcony. He stumbled towards the partly open door and slid it all the way open.

Long blonde flowing locks, a long black dress. Could be real? Was it her?

"L-Luna?" whispered Ron reaching out to touch her shoulder.

The person spun around, its face full of rage, bearing its teeth.

"You lied!" it screamed at him in anger, "You lied to me!"

"L-Luna… I n-never lied," stammered Ron backing away into the apartment as the creature that was Luna stalked towards him, "Luna what are you?"

"A women scorned," she hissed before leaving with a loud echoing scream.

Ron stood still, his heart racing like crazy. Something wasn't right. Why was Luna haunting him in a form of something he'd seen before?

**CO**

"Why are you asking me this?" asked Draco as Hermione stood to leave, "Hermione?"

"Just curious, that's all," replied Hermione heading for the door. She turned to face him and gave him a tight smile, "You've settled my curiosity."

"But you said Ginny would've been here. I am really beginning to think you're lying to me."

"Well," sighed Hermione stepping into the hall, "I gather we are even then."

Hermione left with a crack and Draco stared at the spot of where she had been. He gave a sigh and shut the door not in the mood to deal with anymore of Hermione's mood swings.

**CO**

"What did you find out?" asked Ginny as Hermione grabbed a bowl to place some of the warmed up stew in.

"It is possible," replied Hermione sitting down at the bench on her usual stool, "But if Luna is running around as the Spitsters new leader… why was she bitter?"

Ginny shrugged, "Maybe she didn't want to die."

"She was a _willing_ sacrifice though. There must be more too it."

"Maybe you two should just let things lie low," suggested Harry walking in from the dining room, "Luna has only just been laid to rest. I don't think now would be the time to start any magic business."

Hermione and Ginny remained silent. Harry had a point but both were determined to get to the bottom of what it was Ginny saw.

"So did you fill Draco in on why you wanted to know if it was possible?" asked Ginny earning an aggravated sigh from her husband.

"No. Just that I was curious."

"You know, the guy is doing his duty," pointed out Harry, "Either way he is screwed. If he ignores his role as an Unknown he is screwed and if he doesn't, well he meets your disapproval."

"When did you become a big relationship guru?"

"You two are females, so you know what a woman is thinking in any situation," sighed Harry, "I'm a guy giving my advice on what is probably going through Draco's mind."

Hermione shrugged, stood, and left with her plate of stew. Ginny just raised her eyebrows before looking at another baby magazine.

**CO**

"Where have you been?" cried Parvati as Lavender walked over to her desk, "Find another story scoop?"

"No. I just had to meet up with someone," replied Lavender sorting through a few letters from people claiming that had the big scoop.

"Oh a secret boyfriend, aye?"

Lavender rolled her eyes, "Honey, if this guy were my man I would be bragging about him constantly. Unfortunately he is a taken man."

"What's his name?"

"It's a secret thing. Anyway, any story developments?"

"Only the political ones. Hermione Granger is going for Mistress of Magic. The Quibbler is supporting her whole-heartedly. Rita thinks its only because she was friends with Luna Lovegood. So I have to write a story on how bias it is of the Quibbler."

"That's not very nice."

Parvati shrugged, "So?"

"The man who owns it just lost his daughter and Luna was best friends with Hermione Granger and Ginny Potter. Luna would've backed Hermione anyway."

"If you are so interested in supporting the Quibbler why not go work for them?" came Rita's cold voice from behind Lavender.

Lavender spun around glaring at Rita, "Perhaps I will. This paper has become a complete joke since you took over anyway."

Lavender summoned a box and muttered a spell to pack all her things inside of it.

"That would explain the reason why Daily Prophet sales are down by thirty percent. After all, at least the Quibbler reports the truth."

Rita looked at Lavender like she had been slapped. With a smirk, Lavender turned on her heel and left her joke of a job.

**CO**

"Hello? Anyone home? Hello?"

Hermione rolled onto her back and looked at the time, it was ten to two in the morning. She stood up and pulled on her dressing gown before leaving her room for down stairs. As she reached the foot of the stairs she hit the light switch, illuminating the entry hall with bright light. A shadow emerged from the lounge room before stepping into the light in the yellow shirt.

"Ron?" said Hermione in surprise.

"Hi Hermione."

Hermione dashed over to him and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, "How are you? You look hungry, come on, we have a tonne of food. I think the fridge is bound to collapse."

Hermione led him through to the kitchen and turned the lights on.

"Sit, sit," ordered Hermione as she opened the fridge and pulled out the tray of ham and cheese sandwiches, "Here, eat as many as you like."

"From the wake huh?" said Ron taking one.

"Err… well your mum and my mum made enough to feed all of Hogwarts."

"It's okay. You can answer with a simple yes."

Hermione nodded, "Yes… yes they are."

Ron just nodded and ate silently as Hermione made coffees for them both.

"I thought Malfoy would've come down with you."

"Draco and I are kind of in an argument at the moment," replied Hermione, "But it's nothing serious, I promise."

"I saw her."

Hermione handed him his coffee and sat on her stool, "Saw whom?"

"Luna."

Hermione nodded slowly as she took a sip, "Go on."

"I came out of the bathroom and she was on the balcony. I followed and when I spoke to her she turned to me looking furious…she said I lied. I lied to her. I backed away and she followed me. I asked her 'Luna what are you?' and she said 'a woman scorned'."

Hermione nodded, "Pale skin? Angry eyes, dressed in black?"

Ron nodded frowning, "How do you know that?"

"Ginny has seen her twice already. Ron… is there anything you could have possibly lied to Luna about?"

"No! Nothing!" he cried in anger, "I would never lie to Luna! I love her dammit!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, please. We think Luna might be a Spitster."

"What?" cried Ron in a strained tone.

Hermione nodded, "The leader of the Spitsters."

"No… no Luna is too perfect for that. She would never go to the dark side."

"What could happen after death is absolutely anything. For all we know, she might not even be dead."

Ron sat stunned looking at his half even sandwich. He put it down on the tray and stood up, "I have to see it."

"See what?"

"Her grave. I need to see it… just to make sure."

"Ron she may have a grave and a coffin but she might not even be in it."

"If I see it I know she is dead, Hermione!"

"Okay… fine. Just let me get dressed okay. Eat some more food and drink your coffee."

Hermione exited the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room. She hastily changed into black pants, a red top with her warm, black, wool jacket. After slipping her boots on her headed down stairs, pocketing her wand. Ron was waiting for her silently in the entry hall with his own jacket on.

"Let's go."

**CO**

"I believe everything is going according to plan, Sir."

"So it seems. We have summoned one of the world's powerfullest witches to our side. Remarkable, isn't it, how you can turn one against their kind by leading them directly into the trap?" replied the person staring at the globe with glinting red eyes.

"What is the next step?"

"Smash the brunette. She is already arguing with that pathetic Unknown. Should we kill her, perhaps I will be one step away from having the complete set."

"There is a problem, Sir," spoke up a female from the circle of people standing around their leader and globe, "I've heard news of another."

"What do you mean?"

"A replacement witch. She is weak still. If I send my people out, we can have her eliminated making the original two easy prey."

"Do it. Leave it till tomorrow though. I want to see this witch escape my next attack. Send them in now."

**CO**

Hermione and Ron walked into the quiet graveyard. They weaved through the numerous tombstones towards a tall oak tree a top of a slight hill.

"This is where all the Power of Three have been buried," said Hermione looking at Ron, "The three original sisters are here," said Hermione pointing to Enid, Emily and Elizabeth's grave stones, "Even your grandmother is here."

"That's nice. Where is Luna's?"

Hermione walked down the row to the newest tombstone. The dirt had settled and looked firm, "Here she is."

Ron stepped closer reading Luna's name: _Luna Louisa Lovegood_. He traced his fingers over each letter and smiled softly.

"She liked to keep her middle name unknown," said Ron, "I never knew why. I thought her name was pretty."

"It is."

"She would've hated me for not being here for the funeral… but I couldn't. I didn't want to say goodbye."

"None of us did."

"But have you?"

Hermione nodded, "Ginny and I did it together… after the funeral."

"I try too… but saying goodbye means letting go of my anger and admitting I failed her."

Hermione frowned and stepped forward, "How did you fail her?"

"He lied!"

Both Hermione and Ron jumped. They spun around to see four angry Spitsters circling them. Hermione's mouth fell open at the sight of Luna. She stood out amongst the others, who were dressed in white, red, or grey. Luna however, was the only one in black. Her hair floated about her on its own and her blue eyes seemed to come from different person.

"Luna?" whispered Hermione placing her hand on the handle of her wand, "Shouldn't you be with your mother?"

"Hell hath no fury like a women scorned," replied Luna in a cold, hateful tone, "Remember?"

"Who scorned you?"

"He did!" shrieked Luna pointing to Ron who looked at her in shock.

Suddenly the other three Spitsters flew at Ron their spikes showing.

"NO!" screamed Hermione jumping and landing in front of him, throwing her hands up in warning.

Something strange happened. Hermione didn't know how it happened but a strong force of wind erupted from her hands sending the three Spitsters backwards at a fast speed. Each crashed into a tombstone, one earning a spike through her chest.

Luna screamed in rage and was in front of Hermione within a spilt second, their faces inches apart.

"He lied to me," she whispered in a hissing tone, "He promised no one would die, but he lied… I died. I died remembering his LIE!"

With that Luna was gone with her remaining two followers disappearing with her. Hermione turned to look at Ron who was pale and breathing heavily.

"Now you know how you lied," said Hermione quietly, "Come on. It wouldn't be wise to linger here any longer."

**CO**

Hermione settled Ron down in the guest room promising they would discuss that night's event in the morning when Ginny and Harry were up. Hermione however, didn't return to bed. All that was on her mind, other then Luna being the new leader of the Spitsters, was the new form of magic she had performed when stopping the three Spitsters from spearing Ron with their spikes.

She entered the attic and waved her wand to light up the candles all around. She grabbed the _Historical Magic and Spells_ book and sat on the lounge flipping through it looking for some form of answer. Growing more frustrated by the second she gave a sigh.

"I need to know what I did!" she cried.

The pages flipped on their own with her looking at them in surprise before they stopped on a page towards the middle of the book.

_Air, Fire, and Water – all powers of the elements. Is it possible to possess these everyday things as magic? Of course it is, but it is a rare and powerful gift only ever granted to the original Power of Three – Elizabeth, Emily and Enid._

_Each were granted with one each. Elizabeth with the power of Fire, Emily gifted with Water and Enid the ability of Air. The three knew that it was a rare gift and deserved to be used in only extreme situations._

_The questions remains though, what can each element do? They are no ordinary powers, meaning they must do great, powerful, and dangerous things._

_Air seems ordinary enough, but not when converted into Wind. The gifted person has the ability to create strong winds, powerful enough to destroy buildings, like tornadoes and cyclones. What's more they can conjure storms to come out of nowhere. _

_Fire is hazardous for sure. The power this one holds can be unimaginable. The gifted person can shoot fireballs of all sizes. This seems like a demons power but they cannot do what the gifted person can. Firestorms are possible with the ability of making cages of fire and fire chains._

_Water can be an ally and an enemy. Create ice or boil it till the water burns, flood your demons to death or kill them with sharp shards of ice. Either way it is powerful._

Hermione closed the book and sighed. So, she was gifted with the power of Air. It obviously meant Ginny had one of the powers and Luna… Luna or Lavender was gifted with one as well. Hermione placed the book on the table and turned around only to scream. Standing in the door way were three Evillians. Each glared at her in anger before the middle female stepped forward.

"Hermione is it?" she asked, "Well you weren't meant to leave that graveyard alive. You were meant to spill your blood over your grandmother's grave stone."

"What do you want?"

"The Great Evil wants you dead. Kill you and bye, bye Power of Three."

"We can walk away from it and there will be no Power of Three."

"You won't do that. Not now that you know dear… what's her name, ah yes, Luna is possessed."

"Is she dead?"

"All women who become Spitsters have to die first. Of course she is dead."

Hermione took a deep breath carefully circling around the room watching the Evillians to where she knew the trunk of daggers was kept.

"So, you have been sent to kill me, huh?"

"So it appears."

"And The Great Evil is too scared to face me on my own? If I am such an easy target why not do it himself?"

"He has better things to do."

"Ah, yes. Sit on his arse and give orders – how brave of him!" mocked Hermione stopping in front of trunk, "Well, no one would want him to strain any muscles now. But the question is, are you going to talk me to death or actually get on with the assassination?"

"Lynkin, go!" ordered the woman.

Hermione ducked as the ordered Evillian flung a curved dagger at her. Hermione threw open the trunk and yanked out two daggers. She turned and jumped up in time to avoid a flame ball. As she came down to land she threw one of her daggers directly into the Evillians skull. Turning she was meant with a fist to the chest, knocking her backwards into the tallest stack of trunks. Shaking her head she slid to the side missing another dagger aimed at her.

"Borja you fool! Kill her, not miss her!" screamed the woman.

Hermione scrambled to her feet and dove for the vanquishing box. She picked it up and threw it all at Borja, missing completely. With her heart racing she jumped over to the dagger laying where Lynkin was before he turned to fire and grabbed his dagger.

Standing up she eyed her two opponents off. If she went for Borja the woman would attack, if she went for the woman, Borja would attack.

"Screwed aren't ya?" smirked the woman.

Hermione eyed her with a raised eyebrow as Ginny crept up behind her, woken from the noise, "No not really."

At that moment Ginny flung her through the air into Hermione's waiting dagger. Turning quickly she threw the second at Borja, but he managed to leave before it struck him.

"What happened?" cried Ginny taking in the mess, "Oh, you're bleeding."

Hermione took down at her cut arm and shrugged, "I was reading and they arrived."

"Why?"

"The Great Evil wants me dead."

Ginny frowned, "Just you?"

"Just me. Kill me and no more Power of Three."

"We can walk away."

"But we won't. They know we won't… not with Luna the way she is. Oh and by the way, she is dead."

"Huh?"

"Luna is dead. She had to die before she could become a Spitster."

"But her body…" said Ginny before trailing off in disbelief.

"I don't know. Maybe her body is in the coffin… maybe it isn't."

"Or it is a very realistic ghost version."

Hermione sighed and walked over to the spell book flicking it to the section about the female leader of Spitsters, "I know why she is bitter."

"Why?"

Hermione looked up from the book frowning a little, "Do you want the sort of good news or the shocking news?"

"Sort of good news I guess."

"Ron is back from Egypt," said Hermione with Ginny's face lighting up happily, "But only because he saw Luna as well."

"Oh."

"She is angry with him. He promised her that no one would die… but she did… so she thinks he lied to her when he made that promise."

"I see… so she is out to kill Ron?"

"I'm guessing so. But it is just all too weird…I just have this gut feeling that there is more too it then what we can see before us."

"I know what you mean. But what is this shocking news?"

"Well, I took Ron to the graveyard. He needed to see Luna's tombstone. We were talking when Luna turned up with three other Spitsters… she was completely furious, like insane furious. Her three followers were going to attack Ron – again. I jumped in front of him and threw my hands up… but something strange yet completely amazing happened."

"What?"

"Wind erupted out of my hands and threw them back with immense force," Hermione flipped to the page she had been reading and handed the book to Ginny, "Read it. I swear I have the gift, just like Enid."

Ginny read in silence and looked up at Hermione in surprise, "So there is all possibility that I will have either water or fire?"

Hermione nodded, "Sure is… but with Luna dead… we have to-"

"I know. But I don't want too."

"Me either."

The two sat silently before Hermione looked around the trashed room. She used her hand to wipe the blood away and gave a sigh remembering Luna's clever spell to tidy the room up.

"_Make this room as it once was,_

_Return it all to where it once was,_

_Undo this act,_

_Make it as it once was._"

The furniture and trunks flew back into position around the two women as Draco arrived out of nowhere.

"I had a nightmare you were attacked," said Draco worriedly, "But when I woke up I realised it wasn't… you're bleeding."

"It's fine," murmured Hermione looking at the scratch, "Everything is fine. Ginny and I were just discussing some developments in yet another quest to save peoples lives."

"Particularly Ron's," pointed out Ginny, "Luna is indeed the leader of the Spitsters – a dead leader mind you."

"They have never been defeated by any form of magic from the good side," said Draco thoughtfully, "But I can see if the Heads know anything."

"No," said Hermione firmly, "Just leave it to us. We… we will come up with a solution."

"Hermione this isn't some game where you can switch Luna off to go to the Spirit lands."

"I am completely aware of that Draco. Luna was and always will be one of us. I can't kill her. Not after watching her die the first time."

Hermione turned and left the attic, heading to her bedroom. Draco sighed and Ginny stood up, patting him on the arm.

"She has had a really long day with Ron turning up and the graveyard thing," said Ginny with a small smile, "Come back tomorrow and well, try to sort things out with her before its too late."

"Graveyard? Ron turning up?" frowned Draco.

"I'll let her explain that tomorrow. For now I am in dire need of sleep before morning sickness kicks in. Good night Draco."

"Good night Ginny," sighed Draco before leaving.

**CO**

"This is ridiculous!" roared the Great Evil knocking the globe from its stand.

His personal Seer dove forward and caught it before it smashed to the ground, placing it back in place.

"Can no one kill her?"

"My Lord she is a lot smarter then anyone has anticipated," said the Seer, "I believe trust would be the answer."

"Trust?"

"Yes. To get close one needs to gain her trust. From what I have seen, it takes a lot to lose it."

The Great Evil turned and looked it his Seer curiously, "We need to send in an insider. Keep the Spitsters at bay for a while. Let us work on gaining this witches trust for now… once we have it we will turn it against her."

"Whom shall we send in?"

The Great Evil smiled and clicked his fingers, transforming himself into a handsome man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He stood tall and proud dressed in respectable robes.

"I shall go in myself this time. Let us see if she will consider me weak once I have finished with her."

**CO**

"I don't have time to deal with him at the moment Ginny," sighed Hermione gathering her things, "I have to go see Jerry and do this photo shoot and interview and then I have to see people in Hogsmeade to organise more things."

"Hermione he is your boyfriend. You can't seriously keep pushing him aside," cried Ginny following Hermione out of the kitchen to the entry hall.

Hermione sighed and turned around, "Look, tell him to come by tonight. I will be home by seven if all goes well. Now, you have a brother to talk too and well… other things. I'll see you later."

Ginny gave a groan of annoyance at her friend but headed back to the kitchen anyway. Hermione headed to the front door and yanked it open just as a man was about to ring the bell.

"Can I help you?" asked Hermione amazed by his blue eyes.

"Perhaps," he said with a thick American accent, "I am new to this place and was wondering if you knew where I might find Gringotts? I heard it was in one of the wizarding places in England."

"Well, you are a long way from Diagon Alley," chuckled Hermione smiling, "I can let you use our fireplace to take you there."

"Oh, right, well where am I anyway?"

"Hogsmeade. Have you heard of Hogwarts? The magic school?"

"Everyone has heard of Hogwarts."

"Well we are near the school."

"Hogsmeade… oh by the way my name is Bradley Leigh."

"Hermione Granger," smiled Hermione shaking his warm hand, "Umm, do you want to use the fireplace?"

"You wouldn't mind would you?"

"Oh, of course not. Ahh, just this way."

Hermione lead Bradley through to the lounge room. She held out the pot of floo powder and he threw in a handful.

"Perhaps we can meet again?" asked Bradley, "For drinks?"

"Oh… I am really busy and I have a boyfriend."

"Lucky man," smiled Bradley, "Well, I hope to see you again Hermione Granger."

Bradley stepped in and shouted his destination of Gringotts, Diagon Alley and was gone in a flash. Hermione smiled and left not knowing Draco had been standing in the dining room the entire time.

**A/N: So what is going to happen? Will The Great Evil slash Bradley Leigh achieve his goal of gaining Hermione's trust? Will Draco confront Hermione about what he heard? Will they get past the fight and what is going to happen with Luna? Well… I am working on answers but for now, please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	4. Accepting Lavender

**A/N: I am b-a-c-k with another chapter full of drama, love, and magic. Thank you all for the reviews and I can assure you… well I hope… that you will enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter. **

_Chapter Four: Accepting Lavender_

Lavender smiled as Jerry Lovegood entered the room. He shook her hand and sat behind his desk.

"Lavender Brown," he said reading her resume, "Degree in Journalism from the University of Magic, London. You came second in your class. Impressive, I must say."

"Thankyou sir."

"You have been working at the Daily Prophet until yesterday. What went wrong?"

"I am sick of writing lies and working for Rita Skeeter."

"I heard she is hard to work for. Three people in the last two weeks have come here for work. Same reason as you. Well I need another investigator reporter. From the looks of your articles I dare say you are more then fit for the role," said Jerry, "Welcome to the Quibbler."

Lavender grinned, stood, and shook hands with Jerry as Harold knocked at the door.

"Harold, meet our new reporter, Lavender Brown," said Jerry, "Lavender this is Harold. He is my best friend and helps organise the layout of the paper each day. You need any help, he is your man."

"Welcome Miss Brown," said Harold shaking Lavender's hand, "Jerry, Hermione is here for the interview and photo shoot."

"Send her in," said Jerry before Harold left to find Hermione, "Now, Lavender, I just need you to fill out this employee form and a Question and Answer fact sheet. It's for the Quibbler. It allows the readers to get to know their reporters."

Lavender sat down to fill the sheet out as Hermione arrived chatting away with Harold.

"Hermione, hello," said Jerry hugging her, "Lavender is our new reporter."

Lavender looked up sheepishly at Hermione and gave a small wave.

Hermione managed a smile and nodded, "Wow… so, I organized a fair few things yesterday…"

The voices trailed away as they left Lavender in the office alone. Lavender finished the form and moved onto the fact sheet for the paper. She worked through the sheet laughing at a few of the amusing questions.

"Fresh meat," came a cool voice.

Lavender looked up startled but saw the room was empty. She looked back down at her work figuring she heard someone speaking as they walked past.

"They don't even want you."

Lavender jumped and looked around again, her heart racing. What was going on?

"Is anyone there?" said Lavender standing and looking around her.

No noise answered her, but Lavender still didn't feel like she was alone. She could feel someone watching her. She grabbed her bag and folder, leaving the employee form on Jerry's desk. She headed for the door but it slammed shut and locked. Lavender's heart was now racing. She grabbed the handle and yanked at it. Hurriedly she pulled her wand out and muttered numerous unlocking charms. The verticals around the room slid shut and the light flickered overhead.

"Show yourself!" cried Lavender turning around nervously, "I know someone is there!"

Suddenly Lavender was slammed against the glass wall hard, causing it to crack from her body slamming the verticals against it. She couldn't breathe, someone was chocking her, but she couldn't see them.

**CO**

"What was that noise?" said Harold as a crashing sound echoed down the hall.

Hermione, Jerry, and Harold left the interview room and headed along the corridor.

"Who shut my office up?" asked Jerry seeing his closed verticals and doors, "Oh my gosh."

The window was cracked all over. Hermione reached for the door handle but yanked her hand away as an electric volt shot through her.

"Lavender?" she called, "Lavender are you in there?"

A gurgled cry came out and Hermione knew something was inside with Lavender. She stepped away from the door and pressed her hand to Ginny's triangle begging her to arrive quickly. Sure enough, Ginny was by her side within seconds.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny.

"There is something in the room with Lavender. I can't get inside because the door has electricity running through the handle."

Ginny looked at the cracked glass, "Right… everybody back!"

Jerry and Harold pushed the watching people away, into rooms down the corridors. Ginny raised her hands at the glass, and threw her force at it, shattering the glass completely. Lavender came crashing down, through the verticals gasping for air. Hermione and Ginny knelt down besides her, helping her sit up as she pointed to the room.

"Ginny… look," said Hermione.

Ginny's mouth fell open. Something was walking towards them; shots of electricity trickling down their body as they became visible. A woman glared at the three of them before her mouth flickered into a smug grin.

"This is only the beginning. You won't be so lucky next time, Miss Brown," she snarled before vanishing like the screen of a television being turned off.

"What was that?" asked Lavender hoarsely.

"We don't know," said Hermione, "But whatever it is, is trying to kill you."

Ginny looked at the smashed glass and sighed. They couldn't leave Jerry's room like that.

"_Make this room as it once was,_

_Return it all to where it once was,_

_Undo this act,_

_Make it as it once was._"

The glass flew back into position quickly and the door sprung open again. Hermione helped Lavender up as Jerry walked out alone and came towards them.

"Is it over?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, "But we think it might return. Jerry… Lavender is one of us."

Jerry looked at Lavender in surprise. He glanced down at her wrist and Lavender turned it to show the mark, "How?"

"Lavender's grandmother read the spell. When Luna… well she stepped forward into the role," explained Hermione, "We were going to tell you, we just didn't know how."

"Oh… well… I thank you for telling me. Perhaps Lavender you should head home for the day. We will have your office arranged and a story ready for you tomorrow," said Jerry with a kind smile, "Don't worry. I don't hate you. You didn't choose this destiny to happen."

Jerry left but paused and turned to Hermione, "Come in again tomorrow. We can finish everything then."

Hermione nodded and turned to Lavender, "You should stay with us until we figure out what is after you."

"Are you sure… you don't exactly like me," said Lavender picking her bag and folder up.

"Well I'm not going to let that thing kill you. Besides, you can't exactly defend yourself can you?"

"I guess."

"Right," Ginny said clapping her hands, "Home it is. I need to vomit so, lets go."

**CO**

"Sit, sit," ordered Ginny after washing her face and brushing her teeth entering the kitchen and pulling out a tray of food, "And eat this. We need to get rid of it somehow."

Lavender took bit of cake and ate it as Hermione handed Lavender a cream.

"This will heal the bruising and slight burns. How did it happen?" asked Hermione summoning three coffee cups, "Do you drink coffee or tea?"

"Tea thanks," said Lavender gingerly rubbing the cream on, "I heard voices and the next thing I know the door was locked, the lights were flickering, and I was being choked to death."

"Nasty," said Ginny cringing, "Maybe Draco knows something."

"We can deal with it," said Hermione handing Lavender her tea and Ginny a coffee cup of orange juice.

"Why a coffee cup?"

"Well, so you don't feel left out. I'll head up stairs and see if I can find anything to match the description."

Hermione headed up the attic and stood behind the table opening the book. A knock at the doorway caught her attention. Looking up she was greeted to Draco half smiling.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" asked Hermione looking back down at the book.

"Bradley Leigh seems like a nice fellow," was the reply she got.

"Who?"

"A guy, turned up on the doorstep this morning. You invited him in to use the fireplace and he asked you out."

"Oh him. Well seeing as you heard everything you will know I turned him down."

"You didn't flat out say no. You said you were busy and had a boyfriend."

"I said no in that manner. Why do you question everything I say or do?"

"I don't."

"Yeah, right. I'll let you believe that," muttered Hermione wincing as her shirt grazed the cut on her arm.

"You're still sore from last night."

He walked over and Hermione let him roll the sleeve of her robe up revealing the red gash. He placed his hand over it, looking in her eyes. She looked at him and glanced away.

"Lavender is in the kitchen."

"I didn't bring her here," said Draco quickly, "Honest."

Hermione cracked a smile, "I know. Ginny and I did. She is working for Jerry now but she got attacked by… something."

"No idea what it was?"

Hermione shook her head no and turned a few more pages with a frown.

"Not the same thing that attacked you in the graveyard?"

Hermione glanced at him, "If it was Luna, Jerry would be in hospital suffering a stroke or heart attack with Harold."

"Oh."

"This is it… this is her," said Hermione pointing to a picture of the woman they saw, "Sorceress of Electric Invisibility."

"She wraps electricity around her to become invisible leaving her prey open for an unsuspecting attack either through choking them, electrocuting them or using her burning electricity to burn away their insides completely."

"Gross," said Hermione with a look of disgust, "She is after Lavender. Something has to stop her. None of my powers help. Ginny can blast and freeze things… what can Lavender do?"

Draco sighed, "I don't know. I suppose I should find out now."

"What about work?"

"My day off."

"Oh okay. Well I'll try and find something to defeat her while you work on Lavender… and Draco?"

Draco looked at her curiously from the doorway.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a bitch towards you. You didn't deserve it. You were doing your job as an Unknown and-"

Draco was in front of her, his finger pressed to her lips silencing her, "Don't apologise. You had your own reasons for not wanting Lavender here. I respect that."

Hermione smiled and he kissed her tenderly. As he pulled away Hermione smiled.

"So can you move in now? Lavender can train here… we… Ginny and I are going to need her."

"Do you want me too?"

Hermione smiled and kissed him, "How is that for an answer?"

"Hmm," grinned Draco cheekily, "I'll grade you on it later."

Hermione laughed and Draco left to get started with Lavender and her powers.

**CO**

"How are you feeling?" asked Draco entering the kitchen as Lavender laughed at something Ginny said.

"Ah better. Hermione's cream worked a treat," said Lavender showing the faded bruises and healed burns.

"I need to get that recipe from her," murmured Ginny "Is she in the attic?"

Draco nodded and Ginny left. Draco sat on Hermione's stool and Lavender looked at him curiously.

"We need to work out your powers. If there is something after you it is really unwise to have you walking around without any form of backup."

"Okay. So how do you plan on helping with working it out?"

"You took Luna's spot, in a sense."

"So I most likely have Luna's powers?"

"Yes. Luna had the ability of telekinesis. She can make things come to her. And she could move, fast."

"Right. So how do I use these mystical powers?"

"Well, see this apple?"

Lavender nodded, "Do I say something or just focus on it?"

"Luna used to call things."

Lavender sighed, "Alright. Apple!"

The apple hovered a bit in Draco's hands but dropped back down.

"Nice try. Focus… really focus."

"Apple!"

The apple flew into Lavenders hand along with the rest of the fruit bowl, including the bananas and oranges.

"Well perhaps you are focusing on the fruit aspect too much. Just the apples," said Draco clicking his fingers and sending everything back to the bowl but the apple in use, "Try again."

Lavender took a deep breath, "Okay… okay… apple!"

This time only the ten apples flew at Lavender. Lavender gave a cry of fright but Draco stopped them from pegging her in the head.

"Anyone home?" came Ron's voice from the entry hall.

Lavender turned to Draco her eyes wide, "Does Ron know?"

"I don't think so."

Ron walked into the kitchen and frowned at the sight of Lavender, "Hi… Lavender, what are you doing here?"

"Came for a visit to see-" started Lavender but Draco cut her off.

"Ron… she is the new member to the Power of Three. Her grandmother said the chant with your grandmother, Hermione's and Luna's. She was the reserve in waiting for when the time came."

Ron nodded as Lavender kept her eyes on the table. He turned and walked out storming upstairs.

"He hates me," moaned Lavender.

"He is in pain still. He'll calm down over time," assured Draco, "Now, focus on the apple."

Lavender sighed and looked at the apple. In her mind she was telling her self she needed only that apple over and over, "Apple!"

The apple flew into her hand and Lavender gave a happy cry, "I did it!"

"Well done. Let's practise it a few more times before we move onto more… dangerous objects."

**CO**

"You two could have told me!" snapped Ron, "But I had to find out from MALFOY!"

Hermione and Ginny looked at Ron surprised. It took them a few seconds to understand what he was yelling about.

"We weren't impressed with it either," said Hermione hastily.

"Weren't? So you are now?"

"We have to accept it Ron," said Ginny desperately, "To help Luna, we need Lavender's help."

"Luna is one of you!"

Hermione shook her head, "She was… she always will be, but Ron… _she_ is dead."

"But we saw her," said Ron going pale, "I hoped… she can't be."

"We all hoped… Ron we will find a way to free her from whatever has hold of her."

"Can you promise it?" he asked quietly.

Hermione and Ginny shook their heads no and Ron left, the sound of his bedroom door shutting a minute later. Ginny gave a sigh and shot Hermione a sharp look.

"Hey, I had no idea he was going to tell Ron," said Hermione defensively.

"I know. But Draco's not here to give the look too," replied Ginny flicking through the spell book, "So, pass the look on if you see him before me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "What effects electricity… water."

"Yeah, but if we use water it could get us as well."

"Not if we made sure it got this Sorceress woman only. Either you or Lavender have the power of water. We need to find out who it is."

"Well… I don't know how we do that. How did you do it?"

"It just happened. I needed to protect Ron and it happened. I didn't force it."

Ginny sighed, "So what are we meant to do? Carry a bucket of water with us?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't know. Maybe Draco knows something. Or he can ask the heads how we find out."

"Perhaps. Or we should just give it ago."

"How? Do you want me to throw something at you on fire?"

"That sounds dangerous," replied Ginny.

"Precisely. Wait… Enid had the power of premonition and obviously levitation. What we need to do is find out what powers Elizabeth and Emily had and go from there," said Hermione suddenly, "Why didn't I think of it before!"

"How can we find out? They don't have anything in the book about what powers the original three had."

"How do you know?" asked Hermione pausing at the book as she reached for it.

"Honestly, you the book worm, haven't read through the book ten times by now?"

"Well no. We have kind of been busy since this all began."

"True. But there is nothing in there. We will have to find some other way to find out."

"We could always go back in time again."

"No. The last time we did that, you had Draco's really great grandfather chasing after you like a mad man."

"Well he would only be at least a child if we went back far enough, possibly not even a scratch in his father's pants."

Ginny snorted with laughter at the comment and sighed, "I think we should go with your first plan – get Draco to find out what he can."

**CO**

Lavender screamed and stood stiff as the daggers came flying at her. Suddenly they froze in mid air and dropped to the ground. Lavender looked behind her seeing Ginny and Hermione entering the basement.

"Come for some revision training?" asked Draco.

"Actually no. We need you to go suck up to your Head buddies and find out some information," said Hermione.

"What do you need to know?"

"What powers did Emily and Elizabeth have? We know Enid was like me. But we need to know the other's and it isn't in the book."

"Can it wait?"

"No. We need to know this for Lavender's sake. The Sorceress is bound to return any time now."

Draco nodded and left with a shimmer. Lavender gave a sigh and leant on the wall behind her.

"He really knows how to drill people," commented Lavender.

"You will get the hang of it. I'm surprised you didn't run when those daggers came at you," replied Ginny, "If you have telekinesis you should be able too."

"I can't. I just go stiff and wish I were somewhere else before they stab me in the eyes."

"Odd. Maybe it hasn't unlocked yet," frowned Hermione, "Anyway, listen, we all have other more rare powers."

"Oh… what else do I have to learn to use?"

"An element. I have air and either your or Ginny have fire or water."

"Okay… well that seems pretty cool."

"Who ever has water is lucky. They get to defeat the woman after you – Sorceress of Electric Invisibility."

"But I could get electrocuted or Ginny could."

"Glad to know I am not the only one thinking along those lines," muttered Ginny.

"I'm not saying stay connected. Just hit them with the water and the electric currency will run through the water, hitting them, hence turning their own power against them. And there is no need to be nervous, Lavender."

"I never said I was nervous," said Lavender shifting from foot to foot.

Hermione frowned, "Okay then. I'm going to make myself a coffee."

Lavender and Ginny watched Hermione leave with a frown but both gave each other shrug and discussed Lavender's power.

**CO**

"So they gave me this."

Hermione jumped and spun around looking at Draco startled, "Don't walk in feeling all romantic then scare the crap out of me. Hey, quit worrying about me. I am fine."

Draco looked at Hermione and nodded saying nothing as he placed a rolled up bit of parchment on the table. Hermione took a long drink of her coffee and sighed, placing the empty cup on the bench top.

"Much better. Now, what does this say?" she murmured grabbing the parchment and unrolling it, "Quit that! Now is not the time!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes you are! You are aroused!"

Draco stared at Hermione is shock, "I am not."

Hermione lowered the parchment and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Then that must be your wand?"

"How do you know?"

Hermione shrugged, "I just do. Now… Elizabeth could freeze things and make them explode, etcetera. So Ginny has her powers and Lavender has Emily's. So… that means Ginny has the gift of fire and Lavender has water."

"How do you use them?"

"Well there is no answer. I used mine because I was desperate to protect Ron from being killed," frowned Hermione pacing back and forth slowly, "Perhaps they can only be used in emergency situations?"

Draco nodded, "Maybe. So, should I go get my gear?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "You'd better. Or you will have nothing to wear."

"Well that doesn't really bother me," he said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Me either, but we have to share the house with a married couple and Ron."

"Right," said Draco, "Well I'll be… home soon."

He kissed Hermione for a few moments before pulling away and leaving. Hermione turned and sat down. When he had kissed her she was hit with an overwhelming emotion, causing her to go light headed with dizziness.

"He really loves me," whispered Hermione shaking her head to bring herself back down to earth.

**CO**

"You will not lure her to you now, sir," said the Seer, "Her powers are developing. She knows he loves her deeply."

"Then we need find another way to divide these three. The red head is married. She will not cheat. Nor will that one."

"Perhaps the new one? She is inexperienced and vulnerable to attack."

"We will see how the Sorceress goes. Send her now."

"As you wish, sir. Borja! Tell Sorceress Electric she may go now."

Borja bowed and left with a shimmer of flame as the Great Evil grinned wickedly into his globe.

**CO**

"Fire," murmured Ginny, "I should've known. Blue just isn't my colour, but hey, red flame matches my hair."

Hermione chuckled still filling a little lightheaded. She looked at Lavender who was frowning reading the parchment.

"There is nothing to be scared of," said Hermione absently, "This is new to us as well."

"No… it just that Emily could move fast. But I can't," said Lavender, "Is that odd?"

"Well no. Hermione didn't have a premonition for ages. Maybe it will kick in soon."

Suddenly the lights above them flickered rapidly. All three looked up in alarm before Hermione and Ginny were flung in different directions. Hermione smashed through the kitchen windows, while Ginny crashed into the high kitchen cupboards and hit the ground, landing hard with her stomach facing towards the ground. Lavender stood up and looked around, her heart racing. She could feel the Sorceress was in the room unseen. The light continued to flicker and the fridges humming grew louder.

"I know you're here," said Lavender trying to sound braver then she felt, "Show your self."

Lavender ducked as white bolts of electricity flew at her. She ducked down behind the island knowing that to possibly have a chance against this Sorceress, she needed to be able to see her. She looked around her desperately before eyes landed on a sack of flower sitting on a shelf beside the bench, near the laundry door way.

She needed to move quickly. She had to get to that sack of flower. In her mind she chanted what she needed, then suddenly her body felt as if it were being pulled in two. The next thing she knew, she was standing beside the sack of flower, but her body was lying limp behind the island bench. She ducked quickly as a jet of electricity flew at her. She grabbed the sack and ripped it open before moving it in a high arc, sending flour everywhere. With a sigh she dropped the sack before she was forced back into her body. Shaking her head she sat up and carefully stood, seeing a white covered figure standing a meter from her.

"Bingo, found you," said Lavender pleased with her self.

"But can you save your friends?"

Suddenly Ginny was lifted into the air by a chain of white light. Lavender looked at her stunned and turned to the Sorceress with a glare.

"Let her go."

"I think she needs to go a little higher."

"No!" cried Lavender lunging for the woman, hands out stretched.

With a cry of pain, two sharp shards of ice stabbed into the Sorceresses chest, causing her to drop Ginny to the ground with a crash.

Lavender backed away in shock but panicked as the woman turned on her. Lavender closed her eyes and prayed her element would come into play before she ended up fried human flesh. She held her hands out and was met with a scream. Opening her eyes she was shocked to find a circle of water had wound itself around the Sorceress, doing what Hermione had predicted – turning her powers against her. Lavender watched in slight disgust and awe as the current of electricity burnt her flesh until she exploded into nothing.

A groan from outside snapped Lavender back to attention. She looked out the window and saw Hermione sitting up with a shard glass sticking out of her arm, while Ginny lay passed out on the ground.

"Umm," said Lavender panicking again.

"Draco!" called Hermione in pain, "Draco now!"

Lavender felt relief as Draco appeared outside beside Hermione and began healing her. Lavender knelt down beside Ginny and gently shook her.

Ginny stirred but groaned in pain clutching her stomach.

"Gin, is everything okay?" asked Lavender.

"No… no my baby… something's wrong with my baby," moaned Ginny with tears in her eyes.

**A/N: So, will Ginny lose her baby? What will The Great Evil have up his sleeve next? Review to find out!**

**Another poll!**

**Who is your favourite new character?**

**Lavender**

**Jerry**

**Bradley Leigh**

**Who is your favourite old character?**

**Hermione**

**Ginny**

**Luna**

**Draco**

**Harry**

**Ron**

**Lynette**

**Molly**

**Harold**

**Results with the next chapter!**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. Falling Apart

**A/N: I left you all in a panic about Ginny's baby… what is going to happen? Thanks for the reviews. Poll results at the bottom of the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot in a sense. Oh and I own Harold, Jerry, The Great Evil/ Bradley Leigh.**

_Chapter Five: Falling Apart_

Ginny gave a laugh as she wrapped her arms around the red haired, green-eyed girl. Her daughter laughed happily and she snuggled in her mother's arms. Ginny let her go and looked at her happy daughter, Bronwyn-Lily Potter.

"Mum, Mum! I am going to play on the swing!" she cried excitedly.

Ginny nodded and stood at the kitchen window watching her daughter race outside to play with two more girls, one with blonde curly hair and the other with a darker shade of blonde hair.

"That's a wonderful dream," came a voice to her left.

Ginny turned away from the window and gasped, "Luna?"

"Who else, silly?" laughed Luna, "Coffee?"

"No… I'm watching my-" Ginny halted as she looked out the window but found it empty of life, no swing set, no children – just the normal garden, "Where did they go?"

"Bronwyn will come," said Luna standing beside her, one hand on her shoulder, "But now isn't the right time."

Ginny frowned and placed a hand on her stomach, finding her self dressed in a St Mungo's patient robe, "What do you mean?"

Luna sighed and placed her hands on Ginny's shoulders, "I think you know what I mean. Bronwyn isn't ready to join the world yet. But in time she will come. What you saw outside is real… but that is in the future."

"Luna… you aren't real?"

"Interesting question," nodded Luna stepping away, "Am I? Well, I am real – if you want me to be."

"I saw you dead… and now you are racing around as something evil."

Luna nodded, "I may be, but the real me doesn't want to be like that. I need you, Hermione and Lavender to find a way to free me. Let me go to my mother. She's waiting for me."

Ginny felt tears in her eyes. She reached out to Luna but Luna shook her head.

"It's time for you to face reality."

"… She's coming around."

Ginny blinked a few times, her vision blurry. She rubbed her eyes and slowly pushed her self up and she saw her family standing in the room with Hermione, Lavender, and Draco. Harry was beside her, holding onto her hand tightly.

"What happened?" murmured Ginny feeling rather odd.

"I think we should go," said Arthur softly, "If you need us, Harry, Ginny, we will be outside here."

Ginny gave an absent nod and looked at Harry, with wide eyes, "What happened… everything's a blur."

"Gin… the baby… it was a miscarriage," said Harry placing his hand on Ginny's cheek as her mouth dropped open.

"Luna was right," whispered Ginny her eyes filling with tears.

"What?"

Ginny shook her head pushing Harry's hand from her cheek, as she looked away, down at the white blankets. Her tears spilled down her cheeks as the pain of her loss set in. She slid back down and turned her back to Harry sobbing silently into her pillow. Harry stood to leave but Ginny reached out suddenly and grabbed onto his hand. Harry sat back down, and laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her as she turned to face him, crying into his chest. Despite Luna saying Bronwyn would come in time, it didn't make the loss any easier to bear.

**CO**

Molly gave a sniffle and stood up clearing her throat, "It's getting late. We should leave."

Everyone stood and headed for the exit. Hermione and Lavender glanced into the ward and saw Ginny asleep with Harry beside her, stroking her hair staring vacantly at the wall. Draco walked over to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her. Hermione gave him a soft smile.

"She'll pull through," said Draco, "Just give her time."

Lavender headed back to her place while Hermione and Draco went back to 642 Smeade Road. Ron was staying at the Burrow to spend time with his family and away from where everywhere he looked he would see Luna.

Draco sat beside Hermione on the couch and handed her a coffee.

"It just isn't fair," sighed Hermione resting her head on Draco's shoulder, "Aren't any of us entitled to a happy ever after?"

"It will come, I guess. You see the future, not me."

Hermione gave a short mocking laugh, "Shows me what I don't want to see, never what I wish to see."

"Just the way it is."

Hermione gave a sigh and sipped her coffee consumed by her thoughts.

**HD**

Ginny woke the next morning to find Harry beside her, still asleep. Ginny untangled her self from her husband's arms and carefully climbed out of bed. She exited her ward and went to the nurse's station.

"Healer Potter, you should be resting!" cried the nurse.

"Who is my Healer?"

"Healer Smith."

"I need to see him, please."

"Certainly. But please, return to your bed. You need to rest."

"Call Healer Smith first. I want to make sure he is coming."

The nurse nodded and leaned over to a speaker. Her echoing voice filled the corridor, "Healer Smith to Ward section C. Healer Smith to Ward section C."

Ginny gave a satisfied nod and returned to her room where Harry was slowly waking up. He looked at her blankly for a few moments before sitting up startled.

"Ginny, get back to bed! You need to rest!" he cried standing up and hurrying over to her.

Ginny waved his hands away, "I'm not fragile Harry. I just had to make sure Healer Smith would come to see me."

"I could have done that."

"You were sleeping."

Harry sighed, "You could've woken me."

Ginny held back a roll of the eyes and sat on her bed as Harry straightened his clothing before Healer Smith walked. Healer Smith was related to Zacharias Smith; in fact he was Zacharias older brother, Joseph Smith.

"You normal Healer, Healer West would be here, but he had an urgent appointment at the time, so I was assigned," explained Healer Smith.

"Okay. So what went wrong? Why did I lose the baby?"

"From the fall you had… the force simply killed the baby," said Healer Smith bluntly.

Ginny simply nodded before clearing her throat, "A-and they say two years is the best time to wait before trying again?"

"That is the recommended time… but sometimes people simply fall pregnant by accident."

Ginny nodded, "When can I leave?"

"Now if you would like, but I do recommend you take it easy."

Ginny nodded Healer Smith left with Harry to sign release forms and organise other things. Ginny slowly dressed wiping away her random tears and sniffling every now and then. She took a deep breath and walked out to a waiting Harry.

"Let's get you home," murmured Harry.

"Yeah. I could do with a cup of coffee."

**CO**

Lavender threw her hand up into the air and stood up as she was selected, "What do you have to say about the fact that people throughout England disagree with all the new Laws you are bringing in?"

"I have no comment about that," replied Rufus Scrimgeour.

"You seem to have no comment about a lot of things Minister," replied Lavender, "Hermione Granger wouldn't hide away her comments."

"Then I say that I think this country needs these laws to make it safe and keep away the prying muggle eyes!"

"Muggles use everything in their will to ignore magic," retorted Lavender earning nods from other reporters, "They have for thousands of years. What makes you think they are going to start noticing it now?"

"Anything is possible."

"Perhaps for you. But these laws are turning your people against you. Do you think you stand a chance in the coming elections against the likes of Hermione Granger?"

"Hermione Granger knows nothing about politics."

"I believe she would disagree with you there. She has worked in that area for years and did more during the Great War then you ever did, Minister."

"Do you have any more questions?" demanded the stumped Minister.

"I rest my case," smiled Lavender before sitting down.

**CO**

"Wow," said Hermione looking at the Quibbler, "Its says that more people are willing to vote for me then Scrimgeour."

"People would be crazy if they didn't," replied Draco kissing her on the cheek before taking his seat beside her, "You know what the people want and need. Plus you are excellent at holding your ground in debates."

"We're home!" came Harry's voice followed by him and Ginny walking into the dining room seconds later, "Morning."

"Morning," replied Hermione and Draco unsure of how to react around Ginny.

Ginny gave them small smiles before sitting and pouring her self a coffee. Harry however didn't sit. He looked at Ginny awkwardly before she turned to him with a slight frown.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I… I have to get to work," he said.

Draco looked at the time and cursed out loud, quickly standing, "Same."

Draco quickly kissed Hermione bye and left as Harry said goodbye to Ginny and left as well. Hermione gave Ginny a small smile and looked down at her strawberry yoghurt with chopped bits of fruit.

"So when do you have to go see Jerry?" asked Ginny helping her self to some toast with jam.

"In an hour. Did you want to come or stay home?"

"I might go visit Mum… spend some time with her and Ron."

Hermione nodded, "Sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah… you know, I was thinking. Maybe we should have a big family get together, your family, mine, Lavender's, even Jerry and Harold. A way to kick off your campaign. What do you think?"

"Well… maybe we should leave it too the end. You need to rest an-"

"If I rest I will go insane," replied Ginny, "I just need to… to do stuff to keep my mind busy. I'll organise the invitations today with Mum and Ron."

Hermione nodded not daring to argue with Ginny. She finished her breakfast and said goodbye before leaving for her interview with Jerry.

The interview took well over an hour of her time. But she was satisfied with the outcome. After organising more political ideas and inviting Jerry and Harold over that night to work on more, Hermione left to organise meet and greet nights in Hogsmeade.

**CO**

"Hi sweetie," said Molly hugging her daughter, "How are you doing?"

"Getting by," replied Ginny following her mother into the kitchen where she was making oatmeal cookies. Ginny stuck her finger into the batter earning a 'tut' from her mother. She sat down and glanced around with a frown, "Where is Ron?"

"Gone to visit Luna's grave. It's safer in the daylight," said Molly seeing Ginny's worried look, "Spitsters are less likely to attack in the daylight."

Ginny nodded, "Well I was wondering, do you think you could help organise a big family get together to kick of Hermione's campaign? Our family, the Granger's, Jerry, Harold, and Lavender's family."

Molly gave her daughter a quizzical look but nodded not bothering to argue with the idea, "Well there is a lot to plan in one week. We need to invite everyone, organise the food and drinks. Does Hermione agree to the idea?"

"After a bit of persuasion she does."

Molly pursed her lips together as she turned to the oven and placed the tray in to begin cooking the cookies, "Well get me my quill and some parchment. We need to write out the invitation list. I think I still have some nice invitations in the sitting room cabinet draw."

Ginny helped her mother organise who to invite and write out the invitations. Ginny would take them home and go to the Hogsmeade owl post office to use different owls as Errol had finally retired and Molly and Arthur only had one new owl, Fauna, but she was still to return from Egypt.

"Now. We will need to make a nice salad. Some pies. I know Hermione likes Shepard pie. But I might make some chicken pies, beef pies and steak and kidney pie. What else?" murmured Molly.

"Some chicken wings and leg's?" suggested Ginny, "Oh and a pasta salad and a potato salad would be nice too. What about fried rice? Or some of that pasta bake? Tuna Mornay is nice. And for dessert treacle tart. Harry adores that and Hermione likes caramel tart and I know Draco likes mudcake. He was whining for Hermione to bake him one the other day. Maybe she can make one. She makes the nicest mudcake… in fact she is the best cook ever… after you of course Mum."

Molly gave her daughter a worried look but only nodded, "Well I certainly think that will be enough."

"Wait we need some drinks. We should get some muggle ones for Mr Granger. I'll ask Hermione what he drinks. Butterbeer is always a treat and some pumpkin juice."

"Right… this is going to be expensive."

"I can afford it now," said Ginny looking at the list, "Everything should be cooked within the week I assume."

Ginny thanked her mother and left just before Ron arrived home. Molly smiled at him as she pulled the cooked cookies from the oven and set them on a wire rack to cool by the window.

"I'm worried about your sister," sighed Molly smacking Ron's hands from the cookies, "She just came around asking me to help organise a big feast for the end of the week."

"She's out of hospital then?" replied Ron pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Of course. How are you doing, dear?"

"Getting by. Still annoyed with the Lavender thing though," sighed Ron.

"You know it was never planned. No one knew till just recently. Now, I am going to visit Lynette – hands off the cookies."

Ron nodded and Molly left with a crack. He looked over at the tray and walked over. As he reached out to get one, his mother's wooden spoon flew out of the soapy sink and whacking his knuckles.

"Ow!" hissed Ron backing away, "Okay, okay, I get the point – hands off the cookies."

**CO**

As night came, Ginny headed to bed directly after dinner. Hermione, Draco, Jerry, and Harold however found themselves in the dining room going over the campaign details. Harry was in the kitchen writing a case report that was frustrating him greatly.

"Hello?" came Lavender's voice as she entered the entry hall, "Anybody home?"

"In the dining room!" yelled Hermione before shaking her head, "No, no. I don't like that saying. It makes me look obnoxious. I think we should stick to Honest Hermione. Because that is what I am. Honest. Heroic Hermione is just… I will look like the female version of Lockhart."

The guys snorted with laughter as Lavender walked in chuckling.

"Oh Hermione, we all know you had a thing for him," teased Lavender.

Hermione smiled, "Ha, ha."

"I just came by to drop off my finished report about Scrimgeour's interview today. I did as you wished Jerry, I gave him hell."

Jerry took the report and read it through nodding and smiling, "You did stump him. Excellent work."

Lavender smiled, "Well I should get going. I'll see you all later."

Lavender turned to leave as the doorbell rang.

"Oh, Lavender, could you get that for us?" asked Hermione looking a little annoyed.

"Ah, sure," smiled Lavender heading out to the entry hall and opening the door to meet a blue eyed man with dark brown hair, "Can I help you?"

"Hi… well I came expecting the same woman from the other day to greet me… not someone twice as beautiful," he said his voice thick with the American accent, "Bradley Leigh… and who might you be?"

Lavender smiled at his charm, "Lavender Brown… I don't live here. Just visiting."

"Well, Lavender. I am pleased you came to visit."

Lavender gave a nod, still smiling, "So who did you want to see?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Ah, well just wait here and I'll go get her," Lavender turned and headed to the dining room, "Hermione, some really handsome guy is here to see you."

"What's his name?"

"Bradley Leigh. American, tall dark and handsome with the bluest eyes imaginable."

Draco shot Hermione an annoyed look. Hermione sighed and stood up.

"Here is a clue for you Lavender. Never let a man use your fireplace. One, it makes the boyfriend jealous and two some guys can't take no for an answer," said Hermione walking with Lavender to the front door. She gave him a tight smile, "Bradley. What can I do for you?"

"I came to thank you. If you hadn't guided me to Diagon Alley my business proposition would have fallen through."

Hermione nodded, "Is that all? You could have sent a thankyou note."

"Well, better in person I say. Besides, it also gave me the chance to meet lovely Lavender here," Bradley said, flashing a smile at Lavender.

Hermione just gave a short laugh, "I'll let you two flirt alone then."

Lavender shot Hermione an amused crossed with an annoyed look before turning back to Bradley, "So what business do you own?"

"A potion's shop," replied Bradley, "Just a small shop but it does good."

"Oh okay."

"You name sounds familiar though… should it?"

"I'm a reporter for the Quibbler," said Lavender, "But I worked for the Daily Prophet before that."

"Ah, right. I must have read some of your work then."

Lavender just nodded, "I really should be going you know. I start work early tomorrow."

"Oh… so no time for a drink?"

Lavender hesitated before answering with a slight sigh, "Well maybe one."

**CO**

"So he loses his chance with you and moves onto the next available girl," said Draco shaking his head, "What a loser."

"You are only saying that because you're jealous," replied Hermione with a roll of the eyes as they prepared to go to bed two hours later, "Jealous that some guy tried to steal me away from you."

"Of course I am. You are beautiful, talented and adorable in many other ways."

"Now, most men would deny jealousy," pointed out Hermione pulling the blankets back and arranging her pillows so she was comfortable.

"Well, you should know by now," replied Draco climbing into the bed beside her and pulling her towards him, "That I am not like most men."

Hermione smiled and kissed him tenderly, "I do know that, but I do find it amusing you get so jealous."

"Of course you would," murmured Draco trailing his lips down her neck.

Hermione smiled and indulged her self in his kisses…

**CO**

"Oh I am so sorry!" cried Lavender kneeling down to pick everything up that had scattered around Diagon Alley. She looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of Oliver Wood, "Oliver Wood?"

"Should I know you?" he asked.

Lavender knew her cheeks had flushed red. She had, had a huge crush on the former burly captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, "I was in Gryffindor."

Oliver nodded and handed her, her quill, "What is your name?"

"Lavender Brown."

"Ah, right. You are a reporter for the Quibbler now. I read your stuff."

"Oh… right," said Lavender, "Do you still play for the England team?"

"Sure do. Quidditch is in my blood," grinned Oliver, "I can't live without it."

Lavender just nodded, "Right."

Oliver gave her a slightly embarrassed look, "Sorry. I'm just really… passionate about it. But I obviously live for other things as well."

Lavender smiled, "Its okay. I am passionate about being a reporter as well."

"I see. Well I should get a move on," said Oliver with a smile, "Maybe we will run into each other again… literally or not so."

Lavender gave a laugh and nodded, "Maybe."

The pair said goodbye and headed off in different directions. Lavender had definitely had a late night out with Bradley Leigh. He did seem a bit obnoxious but after a few drinks he calmed down around her. She didn't know whether she would see him again or not, but she knew she was open to the idea.

"Why I never thought I would run into you again so soon."

Lavender looked up from the ground and gave Bradley a smile. He was standing outside his store wand in hand as he changed the notice board outside.

"Err hi," replied Lavender, "I was doing some reporter stuff… how are you?"

"Pretty good. No hangover from that supposed one drink."

"Right, one drink which turned to six or seven."

Bradley chuckled before smiling at her, "Maybe we could have dinner tonight?"

Lavender shook her head, "I can't. I have work obviously and well… maybe we can go out this Saturday? Its four days away."

"Alright. I can deal with that. Saturday… where shall we meet?"

"Hogsmeade again. Seven pm, don't be late."

Bradley smiled and Lavender waved as she left. Bradley ran after her and grabbed her by the arm. Startled Lavender turned, nearly dropping her things only to be met with a kiss.

"Well I never got a goodnight kiss," shrugged Bradley as he pulled away.

Lavender just nodded, smiled, and continued on her way unsure of what to say or think.

**CO**

"It's all coming together," said Bradley entering his office where his Seer stood looking at the globe, "What is it?"

"You may not have to worry about seducing that one. The red head is falling apart at this very moment."

The Great Evil shoved his Seer out of the road and leant over the globe watching what was happening at that very moment.

**CO**

Ginny stroked the cardigan and let out a sob. No one was home, leaving her alone in the large house. She sat down and cried into her hands rocking back and forth letting her built up emotions out. She knew Luna said now wasn't the time but she didn't understand. How could it not be? She was ready to become a mother; ready to teach her own children things she had learnt over the years. Tell them tales of their father's heroic acts.

Then Ginny realised. If she had only walked away from it all the Sorceress wouldn't of came and she would still be pregnant. It was the Power of Three's fault. She looked up taking a deep breath and dried her eyes and headed down stairs to wait for Hermione to come home and tell her the decision she had reached in that spilt second.

**CO**

"Yes, I do think some of the new laws are beyond ridiculous," said Hermione at the press conference, "It is making everything we fought for in the Great War look pointless."

"Miss Granger, do you think, as a woman, you will make a difference?"

"Regardless of my gender I will be the best Mistress of Magic I can be. I don't believe that gender should have anything to do with the matter. Last question."

"What about S.P.E.W?"

Hermione looked at Parvati sternly, "I will always stand by my beliefs."

"Do you plan on acting on them?"

"No. I have learnt that House elves are happy with the way things are but I applaud the house elves that make a stand to be paid and demand holiday time."

There was a chorus of voices but Hermione smiled and waved before stepping down from the stand into the room Tom the barman had arranged for Hermione to use before and after the interview.

"Well that went well," sighed Hermione smiling at her mother, Jerry and Harold.

"The Daily Prophet are trying to make you look foolish, obviously Scrimgeour's doing," growled Jerry.

"Mum… how did you vote while pretending to be Muggle?" asked Hermione turning to her mother curiously.

"Oh like any other witch or wizard – I went to the polls at the Ministry of Magic or Diagon Alley."

"Without Dad knowing?"

"With your father knowing actually. When you were home I would just pretend to pop out for a loaf of bread or bottle of milk. You never picked up on the fact half time I never came home with bread or milk."

Hermione smiled, "I'm still amazed you have kept it a secret for so long. I've wanted to talk to you about it… but I haven't had the chance."

"Well why don't we head into Muggle London and finally discuss it all," smiled Lynette.

"Sounds like a definite plan."

**A/N: Sorry it is shorter then normal. But I had to leave it here. So what will Hermione make of Ginny's decision? What will Lynette tell Hermione? Will Lavender fall for the evil Bradley? Review!**

**POLL RESULTS:**

**NEW CHARACTER:**

**LAVENDER: 7**

**JERRY: 2**

**BRADLEY LEIGH: 0**

**OLD CHARACTER:**

**HERMIONE: 6**

**GINNY: 0**

**LUNA: 1**

**DRACO: 5**

**HARRY: 0**

**RON: 0**

**LYNETTE: 1**

**MOLLY: 0**

**HAROLD: 0**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. Spitster's Strike

**A/N: Hi all. Well thanks for the wonderful reviews. Anyway without any more waiting, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the previous chapter!**

_Chapter Six: Spitsters Strike_

"Two lattes with caramel tart and chocolate slice?" asked the waiter.

"Yes," said Hermione taking her latte and caramel tart as the waiter placed them on the table. He smiled and left, "So… did you find it hard acting around like you didn't know who the Weasley's were?"

"Very. Molly is my best friend. It was always her, Willow and I at school. Joined at the hips constantly. Willow was in Ravenclaw but that didn't stop us from having a close friendship. We wanted the same for our own daughters but then we learnt what we were destined to do. We kept up that life for seven years… we couldn't do it any longer. So we left… there were letters between us but as our lives went on… Molly got married had all her children to worry about. I took up the muggle life and met your father and Willow met Jerry. I wanted you to grow up with a peaceful life."

"That didn't happen… with the Voldemort thing."

"No, but you were friends with the Weasley's'. There were a few times I had to stop myself from asking about Luna."

"Dad didn't want me to be a witch, did he?"

"He wasn't keen on the idea knowing what I faced. But here I am, telling you about everything."

"What was your favourite subject at school?"

"Ancient Runes."

"Mine was Transfiguration," said Hermione before her wrist stung. She rolled her sleeve back and saw Ginny's triangle hurting, "Ginny needs me. Sorry to cut this short, Mum. Maybe we can discuss it more another time."

Lynette nodded and Hermione left the café heading to the public toilets. After making sure it was completely empty, she left with a crack arriving home as Lavender arrived looking confused.

"My mark is hurting," she whined.

"They hurt when one of us needs each other. The top one is mine, the bottom right one is Ginny's and your's is the left one," explained Hermione before looking around, "Ginny!"

"In the kitchen," came the murmuring voice.

Hermione and Lavender headed into the kitchen finding Ginny busy mixing a bowl of cake mix. The oven was already baking something, which smelt like a lasagne.

"You need us for baking?" asked Lavender with a frown.

"No. I need to tell you both something I realised. It's important."

Hermione and Lavender looked at Ginny expectantly. Ginny poured the mixed batter into a round cake tin. She smoothed it out and placed it in the oven before sitting down on her stool.

"If we weren't a Power of Three my baby wouldn't be dead," said Ginny bluntly, "So, I want to walk away."

Lavender's mouth dropped open and Hermione looked at Ginny in disbelief.

"Can you be kind enough to repeat that for me?" asked Hermione quietly.

"I want to walk away."

Silence filled the kitchen. Ginny focused on her hands while Lavender fiddled with her bracelet. Hermione however was still looking at Ginny but no longer in disbelief. In fact she was shaking her head. She turned and stormed out of the kitchen with Ginny quickly following.

"Hermione, you need to understand," said Ginny panicking at her friend's anger.

"No _you_ understand this," shot back Hermione spinning around to face Ginny as Lavender stood at the kitchen doorway not game enough to get involved, "Luna needs us! We need to help her! But you want to walk away from it all, forget about her? Dammit Ginny! Luna will kill Ron if we don't do something! I understand that you are angry and hurt and sad about losing your baby but you can't run away the moment you are hurt."

"You don't know what it is like loosing a baby!"

"But I do," said Lavender quietly causing Hermione and Ginny to look at her in a stunned silence, "When I was 19 I fell pregnant. I thought it was wonderful. Here I was, someone who has never been brilliant at something about to become a mother. I knew I would be brilliant at it. And then… it just happened. Almost three months in I had a miscarriage. No explanation for it, I guess I just wasn't meant to become a mother yet. I even had this dream… my grandmother told me that now wasn't the time. That I needed to wait a few more years before I would become a mother. I was so angry and hurt. I was lost as well… but now I accept it and agree with my grandmother. I will see my baby in the future when I am meant to fall pregnant."

"You're a brilliant reporter," smiled Hermione.

Lavender chuckled, "I wasn't then. I was the obituary person. Ironic huh?"

Hermione smiled as Ginny gave a sniffle. She hastily wiped her tears away and cleared her throat.

"When did you accept it?" she asked looking at Lavender.

"About two weeks later. But the hurt remains for a while."

Ginny nodded as the front door opened with Harry and Draco walking in talking about Quidditch, Draco holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"Lavender, these were on the front steps for you," said Draco handing them to her before seeing a red eyed Ginny, Hermione with her arms crossed and Lavender looking rather calm, "Everything alright here?"

"Everything is fine," said Ginny with a bright, false smile, "I have a cake in the oven to check on."

Harry followed Ginny into the kitchen as Lavender quickly said goodbye and left with the colourful flowers in her arms.

Draco turned to Hermione and gave her a kiss looking her in the eyes after, "Is everything fine?"

"I think so," murmured Hermione before smiling, "I thought you brought me those flowers."

Draco grinned, "I'll bring you some tomorrow."

**CO**

Lavender arrived at her apartment and placed the flowers on her kitchen bench before taking the card. She opened it and read the message.

_Never done this before, but will you have dinner with me sometime? – Oliver Wood._

Lavender read the card again believing her eyes were playing tricks on her. She grinned closing the card remembering how as a girl at school she had wished Oliver would ask her out on a date. She found some parchment and wrote back her acceptance and asking for a day and time. She tied it to her owl that she knew would find Oliver in no time. She placed the gorgeous pink and red roses in a vase and looked at them with a smile.

Now she had two men taking her on dates. Obnoxious, yet somewhat charming Bradley Leigh and handsome, amusing Oliver Wood. Lavender smiled wondering if Parvati had ever been in her situation before. She highly doubted it.

**CO**

Friday arrived with Ginny spending the day cooking and preparing for the next days dinner feast. Hermione was working hard on her campaign whilst Lavender was chasing the latest stories. All three were completely caught up in their own life taking no notice of other… magical things. That was until the Auror department got called into Diagon Alley.

"What is it?" asked Harry as a group of Aurors entered the meeting room.

"We just caught wind of something strange attacking men at Diagon Alley. No one knows what it is. These things come and go every hour striking down random men," said the Head of the Auror department, "Lee, show the photo's."

The group of men and women looked up at the shot being shown from a projector. Women dressed in long gowns were swarming down on a screaming man with spikes sticking out of their skin. Harry turned to Draco mouth opened.

"Sir, this isn't ordinary," spoke up Draco, "We can't deal with that."

"It's our job Auror Malfoy."

"Sir, can Potter and I speak with you in private?" pleaded Draco, "You really need to hear what we have to say."

The Head frowned at the pair before nodding, "Everyone wait here. Lee, take the photo down now."

Draco and Harry followed the Head into his office where his name stood out on the plaque on his desk- Harrison Pryce.

"What is it?"

"Those things are from another branch of magic all together," said Draco forcefully, "No Auror will survive against them."

"What makes you say that?"

"Have you ever seen anything like them before?" asked Harry.

"Never. But strange things happen all the time. They are probably from some country like… Italy or… or Belgium."

"They aren't. They are from England. All of them… over one hundred of them," said Draco, "They are from another form of magic. The extreme strand."

Harrison scoffed at the idea, "Extreme strand? Boy, I think you need to get more sleep!"

"Malfoy isn't lying sir. Those things are called Spitsters," said Harry, "And Malfoy isn't just an Auror."

"Potter," growled Draco warningly.

"If you want him to believe us, you have to prove another strand exists all together."

Harrison looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow. Draco gave a sigh and quickly left with a shimmer before reappearing behind Harrison the same way.

Harrison looked up at Draco stunned, "What was that?"

"Its called travelling the Unknown way. I am a guardian to three witches known as the Power of Three. These three witches are the only ones who can deal with the Spitsters. Don't send a team of Aurors, let me get the witches to deal with this their way."

"How do I know that what you did wasn't some random trick?"

"Sir!" came a woman's voice as she burst through the door, "They have arrived."

"I'll be out in a moment Celeste," replied Harrison, "Shut the door on your way out please."

Celeste left and Harrison gave a great heavy sigh.

"Look, if you send ordinary wizards out there, they will be killed," said Harry, "Just like Ron nearly was a few months ago. Trust us. We promise you the three witches will deal with this so no one will get hurt."

"Don't let innocent men get killed, sir," added Draco.

Harrison nodded, "Fine. But I am coming as well."

Draco nodded, "Potter, take Pryce to the alley. I'll get the witches."

Harry nodded and Draco left with a shimmer, startling Harrison once more.

**CO**

"Ginny, I am sure we have more then enough food," sighed Molly as Ginny went to make another form of salad, "If anyone wants a tomato free salad they can remove the tomatoes themselves."

Ginny nodded and put the bowl back in one of the numerous cupboards.

"Let the Daily Prophet bad mouth me," came Hermione's voice as she entered the kitchen with Lavender, "The Quibbler has more readers anyway. Scrimgeour is worried, that's why the Prophet is bad mouthing me," said Hermione before looking at all the bowls of food for the next day, "Did you invite all of Hogsmeade?"

Lavender's eyes widened, "The dinner feast! Oh Ginny I have a date!"

"Bring him with you," replied Molly putting a spell on the fridge to expend it on the inside, "There is more then enough food. I think the table with collapse from the weight, even with a spell to make it hold the weight."

"Who is your date?" asked Hermione.

"Bradley Leigh. But tonight I am going out with Oliver Wood," grinned Lavender.

"Two men in two nights," commented Ginny, "Impressive."

"Wood huh?" said Hermione, "Enjoy the Quidditch tactics talk, won't you?"

"Thank Merlin you are all here!" came Draco as he burst into the kitchen, "A major situation is happening at Diagon Alley as we speak. Five attacks already."

"Attacks?"

"Spitsters."

"Mum, you said they don't attack during the daylight. Where is Ron?" demanded Ginny worriedly.

"He was at home when I left," said Molly before leaving with a crack to obviously find Ron.

Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny both left a second later with Draco following. The four arrived at Diagon Alley to see people fleeing for shops as horrible, ear piercing screams sounded throughout the air. Harry ran over to them with a tall, man beside them.

"Who is that?" asked Ginny eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Our boss. We had to tell him to stop him from sending Aurors," said Draco.

"Blimey… you're Hermione Granger," he said looking at Hermione wide eyed.

"Good observation," replied Hermione, "We need to keep everyone in the shops… oh my gosh… Ron!"

The group whirled around to see Ron standing still as the Spitsters flew around him with Luna slowly lowering her self down to his height.

"Keep back," said Ginny to Harry, Draco, and Harrison, "Lavender, get ready to enter your first Power of Three fight."

Lavender nodded nervously as the three walked quickly towards the circling Spitsters. Draco, Harry, and Harrison ran back and hid behind a large stack of owl cages.

As the three witches neared the Spitsters they could see Ron literally shaking in fear with tears falling down his cheeks.

"I didn't mean to lie," pleaded Ron, "I never knew you were going to die."

Luna gave a shrill scream and shoved Ron through the air with him landing at the feet of Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender. The Spitsters all flew for him but came to a halt at the sight of the Power of Three.

"Come out to play in the daylight?" asked Ginny.

Luna stalked forward her blue eyes flashing with annoyance, "It would be wise if you left, unless… you want four deaths on your hands." Luna clicked her fingers and three Spitsters vanished before appearing with Draco, Harry, and Harrison in their tight grasp.

"Let them go," demanded Hermione in a steady voice, "Luna, I know you don't want to kill anybody."

"No… only him," she growled pointing to Ron, "Now. Let me ask you again – leave and let me do what I came to do."

The three didn't move, keeping their eyes directly on Luna. A low growl emitted from deep within Luna. She finally planted her feet on the ground and glared at the each of them.

"Rope!" she cried.

A thick rope flew into her hands before she swung it, smacking Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender across the face before flinging her hand out and wrapping it tightly around the three of them. She then swiftly stepped forward and shoved them backwards, sending the three flying backwards into the stack of owl cages. Screams from inside shops sounded as the three landed with a thud, Hermione stuck underneath Ginny and Lavender.

"Ginny… do something," grunted Hermione straining from the weight, "Tap into your power. We have to stop them from killing them!"

Ginny, who was on top, peered down the alley to see the Spitsters beginning to loom closer to all four men. Closing her eyes, she placed one hand on the rope. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out, imagining the rope burning. Sure enough the scent of smoke filled her nostrils. She opened her eyes and saw the rope burn right through before she yanked it off and helped Lavender and Hermione up.

Lavender shot a quick jet stream of water at one Spitster who was looming in on Harrison. The three ran forward but came to a sudden halt as a group of Evillians arrived. All six looked at them with grins.

"Not now," cried Hermione in frustration before waving her hand and knocking two out of her path with a strong torrent of wind.

"Want to know what it's like to burn in hell?" snarled Ginny as she heard Harry cry out in panic.

Ginny raised her hands up to shoulder height before bringing them smacking together. A wide stream of flame emitted from the booming clap sending the group into a pile of ashes. The three bolted forward but came to a sudden halt. All that met them was a dead body, or so it appeared.

**CO**

Hermione paced back and forth with everyone watching her silently. She took a deep breath and turned to face Ginny and Lavender.

"Hermione, rest," said Lavender.

"How can I rest?" cried Hermione in a high-pitched voice, "Draco is being operated on, Harry, Ron and that other guy are missing. I want to be here but out looking for Harry, Ron and… that other man."

"Mum and your mother are doing what they can with the Head of Unknowns help. They told us to wait here," said Ginny though she looked troubled clasping her shaking hands together.

Hermione resumed her pacing swallowing a lump in her throat. She stopped again and looked at Ginny and Lavender once more, "He should be able to heal himself."

"Healer Hall still has that healing balm you made. Don't worry," said Ginny again, "He will be fine."

Hermione nodded and took back to pacing as Lynette and Molly arrived looking grim.

"Any news?" said Ginny and her mother in unison.

Ginny paused from answering, as did her mother. Ginny gestured to her mother to speak wanting to know more then anything if Harry was all right along with her brother.

"They've been taken to the Underworld," said Molly grimly, "The Head of Unknowns are doing everything in their power to get them back here alive. What about Draco?"

"Nothing," mumbled Lavender before speaking up, "Surely we can do something."

"You have a date," said Hermione turning to Lavender suddenly, "With Oliver."

"I can't possibly go now. I'll just go send him a letter cancelling it. I'll tell him a family friend was in an accident and if we can go another time."

Lavender stood to go send her letter. Once she was gone Molly sat beside Ginny and wrapped an arm around her.

"Your father is sending letters to your brother's. He will be here as soon as possible," said Molly, "Harry will be fine, dear. And so will Ron."

Lynette gently touched her daughter's shoulder startling Hermione. Hermione gave her mother a small smile.

"How are you holding up?" asked Lynette.

"Barely. I have to-" Hermione halted as her mind was thrown forward.

_A dull red glow emitted from the walls. Spitsters were circling everywhere, all looking at their prey. Harrison was knocked out, a bloody gash to his forehead. Ron and Harry however were trying to remain as calm as possible. Luna swooped down trailing her delicate finger along Ron's cheek in an almost loving manner._

_Then it happened. Her nail lengthened and a long, bloody slash sliced through his throat. Ron was dead._

"Ron!" cried Hermione opening her eyes to see Ginny and Molly also standing beside her, "Luna is going to kill Ron!"

"We can't sit here any longer," said Ginny, "Hermione we have to go now."

"I know. Lavender, we have to go."

"Where?" asked Lavender who had returned at a run when she heard Hermione cry out Ron's name.

"Back home. There is bound to be something in the book," said Hermione thinking frantically, "Mum, Mrs Weasley, please stay here. Draco will need someone familiar here."

Molly and Lynette nodded and the three hurriedly left.

**CO**

Each arrived in the attic at the same time. Lavender and Ginny began working on different vanquishing potions as Hermione flipped through the spell book in search of something that would take them to the Underworld.

"Show me how to get to the Underworld," Hermione demanded the book. The pages flipped quickly and opened to the needed page, "Excellent. It says we will need the crystals. What are they?"

Ginny walked away from the table and pulled out a black case, "I found these some weeks ago when I was putting some of Harry's unused stuff up here. Four crystals."

Hermione took the case and set them out in a diamond shape as the book said. She walked back to the spell book and summoned a quill, ink, and parchment to write out the spell that would take them to the Underworld and back here.

"We can't let you go."

The three women looked up in amazement to see a woman and man dressed in long white robes with gold silk edging. The woman stood tall and proud with light blue eyes and red hair, whilst the man stood in a similar manner with a frown. His green eyes looked around at them all seeming to stand out with his grey, balding hair.

"Excuse me?" replied Hermione in disbelief, "And who made you the boss of us?"

"We are the Head of the Unknowns. There are more, but us two were sent," said the woman kindly.

"Right, well you obviously know who we are, but why can't we go?" snapped Ginny as she dropped crushed garlic into one of the potions.

"It is dangerous. The Spitsters are more powerful then you think."

"We got that message," said Lavender with a nod from Hermione and Ginny.

"My husband is down there and so is my brother," said Ginny angrily, "I will be dead before you two and your all knowing buddies will stop me from getting them back here – where they belong, alive!"

"We can only try to stop them Michael," said the woman, "We cannot literally stop them."

The man took a deep breath, "We do not condone what you are about to do."

"Guess how much we care about that?" muttered Hermione sarcastically ignoring the two unwanted visitors as she looked at Ginny and Lavender, "Almost done there?"

"Uh huh," said Lavender pouring a potion into a view small vials, "Alright… I'm done."

"Same," said Ginny corking her vials.

They walked over to Hermione and handed her a few before they moved to the centre of the crystals ignoring the disapproving look from the one called Michael.

Hermione held out the parchment and pointed to the chant they had to read out.

"_Deep down under is where we need to go,_

_Take us to the home of the evil one we know,_

_Use our power,_

_At this time and hour,_

_Take us down to the evil power._"

The four crystals all began humming before a bight blinding light emitted from each one. Beneath the three a hole formed before they dropped through it, vanishing from sight.

The woman smiled warmly, her blue eyes changing colour slowly. She turned to Michael keeping the smile.

"I knew we could not stop them Michael."

"Lily, this isn't a light matter," said Michael in annoyance, "You and your husband may have agreed to it, but that doesn't make it right!"

Lily's smile disappeared as a look of deep annoyance crossed her face, "Well, your son is not down there is he?"

She left with a swirl of her robes and Michael gave a sigh. His concern was the witches weren't prepared to face the Underworld without Draco's assistance.

**CO**

The three landed with a soft thud and stood up. Hermione jammed the parchment into her pants pocket and looked around.

"So, now what?" whispered Lavender.

"We need to find the Spitsters," said Ginny looking at Hermione, "You've been here before."

"I had Draco with me then," replied Hermione, "And it was a while ago. I don't generally come here on a daily basis you know!"

Ginny yanked her wand out, "Harry told me a spell he learnt as a triwizard champion. _Show Me_."

The wand warmed in Ginny's hand and pointed left. They quickly moved along the stone corridor till they came to a turn. Glancing around for anyone that could announce their arrival they ran up it following the wands points. They zigzagged their way through the Underworld hiding behind statues or corners when something came their way.

"We have been running around for an hour," said Hermione, "Ron could be killed already or at any minute."

"Keep your head on," replied Ginny, "I don't need to hear about the possibility my brother could become Running Headless Ron!"

"Who said anything about being Headless?" asked Lavender.

"I'm trying to make a point. Go with it," sighed Ginny as they walked quickly up another corridor before a loud shrieking scream come from around the corner, "Hello, we've found them."

Lavender took a deep breath as Hermione leant on the wall clutching her head.

"What is it?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"Lavender is nervous… you're worried and all of them… so, so angry," whispered Hermione closing her eyes a taking a deep breath. She didn't know what was happening but it was driving her insane. She stood up, trying to block out whatever was over taking her.

"Ready?" asked Ginny looking at Lavender and Hermione.

The pair nodded and they turned the corner walking steadily towards the entrance to the Spitsters domain.

**CO**

"He is really lucky we had the balm," said Healer Hall to Molly, Lynette and Arthur as she led them into a ward where Draco laid half awake, "He is a bit groggy but he keeps asking for Hermione."

Healer Hall smiled and left as Lynette walked over to the bed with a small smile.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked groggily.

"She would be here but something serious has happened. She had a premonition and had to stop it with Ginny and Lavender," explained Lynette.

Draco frowned and closed his eyes trying to sense the three of them; "I can sense them anywhere… where did they go?"

"The Underworld."

Draco's eyes widened and he tried to sit up but hissed in pain, cursing the Spitsters, "It's too dangerous… they could all die."

"You rest. We will try and find out what we can," said Molly before looking at her husband, "Arthur, make sure he doesn't move."

Draco glared at the two women but fell back against his pillows in defeat worry spreading through him. Molly and Lynette both left with a crack.

"Everything will be fine," said Arthur, "Lets see what's playing on the wireless."

Draco ignored Arthur focusing on trying to penetrate his senses through to the Underworld. He had to make sure they were fine. If they weren't he didn't know what he would do, except lose his mind completely.

**A/N: So… a few surprises in that chapter wouldn't you say? Is Lily who you think she is? Why is she only revealing her self now? Will Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender survive in the Spitsters domain? Well review to find out!**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. Heir Raising Plans

**A/N: Ah your reviews were all, so lovely! Anyways time to get a move on, isn't it?**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the other chapter!**

_Chapter Seven: Heir-Raising Plans_

The screams rang in their ears like a siren. Hermione cringed from the wave of emotions slamming into her one by one. Fear, hate, anger, sorrow. It was a minefield of emotions. The three walked into the light and Ginny announced their arrival with a wave of her hand, slamming three Spitsters into the walls opposite them. Harry looked at them gratefully as Harrison gave a moan of relief at seeing three familiar faces coming to their rescue.

Ron however couldn't take his eyes away from Luna who turned to see who had invaded her large, round lair.

"Coming to the rescue then?" she snarled standing behind Ron now. She knelt down so her mouth was level with his ear. She whispered something and Ron let out a whimper of fear.

"Let them go Luna," said Hermione though her vision was going blurry. She shook her head and stared determinedly at Luna, "You don't want to do this."

"Naturally you would think that. You were the biggest goody-two-shoes to walk the halls of Hogwarts."

Hermione ignored the bait Luna was so delicately creating.

"Now… why do women want men in their life?" continued Luna yanking Ron to his feet, her hands caressing his body. Ron looked torn between pleasure and fear, "They do nothing but deceive you with pathetic promises they will never keep!"

Ron was shoved forward into a crowd of Spitsters.

"No!" screamed Ginny, holding her hands out and blasting the flock with balls of flame.

Screams filled the air as the three sprung into action. Hermione leapt through the air into the centre of the Spitsters and blasted the group with cold icy winds. Ginny ran to Harry and untied him hastily as Lavender fought off any coming their way with an assortment of water works.

"Forgotten one?" came Luna's cold voice.

Hermione pulled Ron with her and saw Luna holding Harrison with one arm around his throat.

"Lavender, get Ron outside," said Hermione pushing Ron towards Lavender.

"What are you going to do?" cried Ron, "Don't hurt her!"

"Just go!" ordered Hermione, "Ginny, take Harry."

"You need me here," snapped Ginny, "To keep the others away."

"Fine. Lavender, get Harry and Ron outside, but stay in the shadows."

Lavender nodded and left, her and Harry pulling Ron out despite his screaming protests. Ginny kept her eyes on the other Spitsters, not game to come forward in case they were hit with Ginny's inferno again.

"Release him," demanded Hermione growing weaker by the second from the magnitude of emotions in the room.

"Why would I do that? I rather like the terrified ones. Its wonderful watching them squirm when they are having their limbs pulled apart," smirked Luna causing Harrison to let out a cry of fear.

"I don't want to have to hurt you Luna," said Hermione desperately, "Just let him go!"

"Perhaps not."

Hermione looked away. Luna left her no choice. She slowly raised one hand a dark cloud forming in her palm before it slowly began spinning, as it grew bigger. She looked at Luna apologetically and swung her hand forming the swirl of grey wind causing it to fly at Luna slamming her in the stomach. Luna flew backwards crashing into the wall. Harrison ran forward towards the two women as the other Spitsters flew at them in rage. Ginny slammed her hands together hitting them with a wave of immense heat, making them back off once more.

"Let's get out of here," said Hermione grabbing Harrison by the cuff off his sleeve and running out of the domain with Ginny following.

Lavender, Harry and Ron ran out from around a corner. Hermione yanked out the slip of paper as the Spitsters began howling with fury.

"What did you do?" demanded Ron.

"Not now, Ron," snapped Ginny as Hermione hastily unfolded the paper.

"_Return us to the world of our own,_

_Release us from the land of evil unknown,_

_Use our power,_

_At this time and hour,_

_Release us to the world of known good power._"

A large hole formed above them followed by a bright light. The group were thrown upwards and landed on the floor of the attic. Harrison stood up startled and looked around in a panic.

"Its real?" he cried, "All of it real and the Ministry doesn't know?"

"The Ministry cannot know," said Harry firmly standing up and dusting his robes off.

"They'll use us for their own purposes and it would ruin Hermione's chances of becoming Mistress for Magic," said Ginny before hugging Harry, "I was so worried."

"It's okay. I'm fine," replied Harry leaning back to kiss her tenderly, "You saved me."

Ginny grinned, "For a change."

Harrison gave a slow nod, "So… it would be best for me to keep things silent. I could tip you off about strange activity."

Hermione nodded, "Please do. How do you feel Mr Pryce?"

"A little over whelmed. I ah, might head home. Thankyou… that doesn't seem to cover it."

"It does," assured Lavender with a smile, "It's our duty, I guess."

Harrison thanked them again profusely before finally leaving. Ginny and Harry headed out of the attic to go get cleaned up. Lavender said goodbye and left her self, deciding she needed to get home. Hermione looked at a silent Ron, standing by the window, looking out at the distant Hogwarts, a landscape him and Luna would often gaze out at during their talks.

"You used force against her didn't you?" said Ron quietly, not even turning to look Hermione in the eyes.

"I didn't want too. But to save Harrison, I had no choice but too. You were lucky to leave alive," said Hermione earnestly, looking at his back.

Ron folded his arms across his chest, "You should have let her kill me."

"Ron, Luna – the _real_ Luna – would never do that! She's trapped as Spitster… I don't know how or why, but I promise to find out for you… for Jerry and Harold as well."

"I... I promised no one would die," said Ron quietly, "I promised her that… but I didn't keep it."

"You didn't know someone was going to die."

"But you did."

"I didn't know who… but if I did, do you think I would have let it happen?"

Ron didn't answer. Hermione looked down at the ground with a soft sigh. She turned and left the attic, heading to get changed before returning to the hospital.

**CO**

Draco was growing restless. Listening to the wireless wasn't helping anything. His mind was constantly focused on sensing Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find them. He was slowly growing drowsy when Lynette and Molly arrived back.

"What's happening?" asked Draco.

"All our former Unknown could tell us was that the Heads tried to stop them," Lynette explained, "But apparently it was pointless of them trying."

"Obviously," muttered Draco before he could finally feel them, "Wait… wait they're back."

"Can you tell if they are okay?" cried Molly leaning forward worriedly.

"Ginny is fine. So is Lavender. Hermione seems weakened somewhat… but they are alive."

Lynette, Molly, and Arthur all looked relieved somewhat. The four remained in silence for twenty minutes before running feet caught their attention. Moments later Hermione burst through the door and hurried to Draco's bed kissing him with a smile.

"Oh, you're alright," she said running a hand down the side of his face, "I was so worried about you… I was going insane."

"I'm fine," he said squeezing her hand, "What about Ron, Harry, and Harrison?"

"Alive and well."

"And you?" he asked with a frown, "You look pale."

"Fine, fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just glad you are well."

Draco gave her an uncertain smile as Hermione looked at him relieved. Lynette, Molly, and Arthur left silently, leaving the two alone.

"Something's bugging you," said Draco bluntly as Hermione stood and pulled a chair over to sit in.

"Maybe."

"You know, generally you tell your boyfriend these things."

"Christmas arrives in a month."

"So Christmas is bothering you?" frowned Draco.

"No, no… the emotions of Christmas will," sighed Hermione, "Sorry for confusing you."

"How did you know I'm confused? You didn't even look at me."

Hermione took a deep breath and leant forward placing a hand on her forehead in frustration, "It's really weird… I can feel other people's emotions without even trying too. In the Underworld with the Spitsters… I felt sick from everything I was feeling."

"How long has this been going on for?"

"A week now."

"Your powers must be developing then."

Hermione looked up at Draco with frowning brown eyes, "Again? First the element, now this?"

Draco nodded, "Sounds like Empath powers. You can sense other people's emotions. It's rare and powerful."

"Rare and annoying," muttered Hermione darkly.

"It's powerful because, once you gain control of it you can turn peoples power on them."

"Great, something else to master whilst running for Mistress of Magic," sighed Hermione wearily, "I need to sleep."

Draco slid over a bit and patted the bare spot beside him. Hermione smiled, stood, and crawled onto the bed beside him. Draco wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head beside him.

"I had to use force against Luna," said Hermione quietly feeling extremely guilty at having to do so, "Now Ron hates me for it."

"You did what was right, even if you hated doing it."

Hermione just nodded and snuggled closer to Draco glad she had him in her life to comfort her in the hardest of times.

**CO**

"So what do you say?" asked Lavender the next morning, standing in Bradley's shop, "I know its not the most romantic thing, but I said yes before agreeing to go out with you tonight."

"It's sound alright. I still get to spend time with you," grinned Bradley looking at Lavender with his penetrating blue eyes.

Lavender gave smile and nod, "Well I should get a move on. Things to do, stories to write."

Lavender turned to leave when Bradley grabbed her hand. Lavender turned and looked down at their hands before looking up at Bradley. He drew her in closer and lowered his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

"I don't know what it is about you," said Bradley softly, "But whenever I am near you, I lose control."

Lavender gave a smile and cleared her throat pulling away, "I… I really should go. I'll meet you outside the house at six then."

Bradley smiled and nodded watching Lavender leave. Once she was well away from the shop he let out a deep breath. He was getting carried away as this human fellow. He walked into his office and transformed back into the Great Evil.

"Is all-well, sir?" asked his Seer.

"Fine, fine. When am I due to start looking for a woman to carry my heir?"

"Whenever you feel ready to sir."

The Great Evil narrowed his eyes, "What if I chose someone not from the Underworld?"

"Who do you have in mind, my Lord?"

The Great Evil reached out and uncovered the globe. His dark eyes looked into it with a serious frown.

"Lavender Brown."

The globe fogged up then cleared, showing the young witch entering a bookstore smiling happily as she ran into a brown haired man whose face lit up at the sight of her.

"She is of the Power of Three. I thought you were using her to gain her trust, only to destroy her, not implant her with your heir."

The Great Evil spun around to his seer. He stood and slammed the small man into the wall breathing deeply.

"I shall impregnate whom I choose and she is the one I want – as the mother of my child!"

"Yes, sir… We will make sure you get what you wish!"

The Great Evil nodded and transformed back into Bradley before leaving his office. The Seer watched him silently before looking at the globe watching Lavender laugh flirtatiously with the young man.

"Unless I help these two fall in love and save you from your downfall, my Lord," he murmured to himself with a grin.

**CO**

"No, you will sit!" said Hermione leaning over Draco with her hands on his arms trying to make him stay sitting on the lounge, "I'll be in the dining room working on the campaign with Jerry and Harold. If you need anything call me."

"Or me," said Ginny watching from the doorway with Harry beside her, "Hermione is right. Relax."

"It's pointless protesting with them," said Harry leaning on the frame, "They'll wind up winning in the end."

Draco gave a sigh of defeat, "Fine. I'll relax – but only for today."

Hermione smiled and planted a kiss on his lips, "That's a good Draco."

Hermione left for the dining room not seeing Draco's annoyed facial expression. Harry gave a chuckle and sat on the lounge across from him grabbing a copy of the latest _Which Broomstick_ to read about the latest broom called the _Firebolt 1000_.

"So is Ginny in charge of the kitchen?" asked Draco grabbing the Quibbler from beside him with Hermione's interview from the day before on the front cover. A picture from the photo shoot was showing, only she wasn't alone in it. She was standing with Jerry and both were laughing.

"With Molly and Mrs Granger," said Harry, "Arthur is bringing Mr Granger around today after the Cricket match between England and Australia."

"Cricket?"

"A muggle sport where they bowl balls and hit them with a bat," explained Harry with a roll of the eyes, "In my opinion, I find watching a fly crawl up a wall more fascinating. They tend to show replays from every direction before getting a move on. My Uncle is obsessed with it."

"You make it sound really unappealing."

Harry snorted and nodded, "Yeah, because it is."

The pair fell into talks about Quidditch, which Ron joined in with when he arrived two hours later. By five in the afternoon Draco, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur were all talking about Quidditch. Michael was standing by listening to them debate about it with furious passion.

Hermione walked into the man crowded lounge room with Jerry and Harold having finished for the day.

"I'll let you join them," said Hermione before quickly exiting to the kitchen where her mother, Molly, Ginny, and Fleur were working in. Outside Penelope Clearwater was helping two other women set up tables.

"Percy and Penelope still together?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. Charlie brought his girlfriend as well. Her name is Kevla and Fred's girlfriend's name is Belle. Both are lovely women," smiled Molly looking rather pleased.

"I see. Well the men will be hungry after all the Quidditch talk going on in there," said Hermione with a chuckle as the doorbell sounded, "That must be Lavender and her date."

Hermione hurried out to the hall the chatter of Quidditch extremely loud. Hermione opened the door and grinned at Lavender.

"Hi… and Bradley. Nice to see you again," said Hermione letting them in, "Ah, Bradley, just join the men. Lavender can join the women."

Lavender gave Bradley a smile and gave a little gesture for him to join the men as Hermione led her into the sanctuary of the kitchen.

"Bradley will fit in," said Hermione, "If he is like any normal man, he will slip right into the talks of Quidditch."

"How is your father holding up in there?" asked Lynette as she cut up the pies for dessert.

"He seemed fine," said Hermione, "Lave, you can help me carry these trays out for Penelope, Kevla and Belle to set up?"

**CO**

An hour later everyone was outside sitting along a table large enough for the entire twenty-two of them. Everyone chatted and laughed, enjoying the food being passed around. Ginny had cooked a lot with help from her mother and Lynette, but with her brothers and husbands hunger, she knew there would be very little, if anything, left over. Penelope, Kevla, and Belle fitted right in with the group but Bradley seemed to be trying to keep Lavender's sole attention on only him leavingLavender torn between talking to Bradley and joining in with the laughing of everyone else.

This was noticed greatly by Hermione and Draco throughout the course of the night.

Jerry and Harold took photos of the group to print in the paper as there was going to be an article, written by Lavender, about the nights kick off events. Fred and George topped the night of with a fireworks display with the final one lighting up the sky saying:** VOTE ONE: HONEST HERMIONE GRANGER!**

"You two!" cried Hermione grinning before hugging them.

"That will last up in the sky for two days," said George, "It'll change colour every hour… red, green, purple, blue, white, yellow and… what was the final colour, Fred?"

"Orange," replied Fred, "So, you know you have our votes, Hermione."

Hermione grinned and hugged them both again before looking up and admiring the two-day lasting firework.

Draco looked up at the sky with a slight frown before grinning. He waited until Hermione was away talking to her father before he spoke to Fred and George in private.

The night ended extremely late with Bradley and Lavender leaving together around one in the morning after helping clean up a bit.

"That was fun," said Harry climbing into bed beside his wife, "Ron seemed to be happy again."

"Yeah… it was good to see him smiling again," said Ginny as Harry pulled her closer, "I think we should do something like that more often."

"I agree."

"What do you think about Kevla and Belle?"

"Nice people. They get along with everyone."

"Same. Although Hermione told me, her and Draco think that Bradley fellow seems odd."

"Yeah, Draco mentioned that. He didn't talk to anyone but Lavender."

Ginny frowned into the darkness, "Odd indeed."

**CO**

Christmas came and went with no activity occurring from the Underworld. Hermione stuck to her word with Ron and whenever she had a chance, she would research ways to release Luna from her current state. When she wasn't doing research she was busy with her campaign. Two days before Christmas she had a pubic debate with Scrimgeour at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione constantly put Scrimgeour into state of shock or he found him self-fumbling about for an excuse against accusations Hermione hurled his way.

Ginny returned to work in a much calmer state. Her workload started off light but within two weeks it was back to its heavy load. Her marriage was perfect and nothing could flaw it for her. During her days off she would help Hermione with her campaign or research. At night she would dream of her daughter and sometimes Luna visited, waking Ginny. She couldn't always remember what Luna had said, but she knew it was her begging for release.

Lavender however was becoming increasingly torn between her two suitors. First there was Bradley: odd, yet romantic. Then there was Oliver: funny and handsome. Her work stayed up to scratch always but her romantic life was becoming stressful. Bradley was constantly taking her on dates and trying to push the relationship that little bit further along. Oliver took her out when he could, seeing as the Quidditch season was nearing its end- he was mostly training or playing matches overseas. Yet when he was with her, Lavender felt strangely complete.

January began with a bang. Literally, with Fred and George showing off more fireworks at yet another big feast Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender threw to welcome in the New Year.

"And for our final demonstration," said Fred, "Draco, would you do the honours?"

Draco let go of Hermione, whom he was holding in his arms and jogged forward. He pulled his wand out and lit the end of the blue firework. He stepped back and everyone watched it whiz up into the sky and explode into a multitude of colours.

Slowly words began to form, with the beads of light shifting into the sky. The first sentence read:

_I love you Hermione._

Hermione smiled and looked over at Draco who gave her a smile. He gestured back up into the sky as the beads shifted again.

_Will you marry me?_

Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise as everyone gave a cry of delight. Lynette smiled at her daughter, with her husband's arms around her as he too smiled proudly at his only child.

"Draco," whispered Hermione looking at him stunned, "Yes… yes of course I will marry you!"

Draco grinned and ran over to Hermione hugging her. He pulled a case out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a silver ring with four circle blue diamonds in a line. Hermione smiled as he slipped it on, the band magically changing to the right size for her finger.

"This has to be the best start to a year I have ever had," said Hermione quietly before kissing him, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**CO**

Lavender looked at the time when a voice sounded, causing her to look up and smile. It was New Years Day and Oliver had planned to take her out for dinner.

"Sorry I'm late," he said greeting her with a peck on the cheek, "Did you have a good new years eve?"

"I did. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy got engaged," said Lavender with a smile, "It was beautiful."

"Malfoy, as in former Slytherin Seeker Malfoy?"

Lavender nodded, "He is a really nice guy once you get to know him. But anyway, how was your night?"

"Well, we beat France in the match and are now into the semi finals."

"Oh congratulations!" cried Lavender squeezing his hand with a smile.

Oliver grinned and shrugged, "Team effort. So, what do you say to a picnic?"

"Sounds wonderful," replied Lavender as they walked through the park around a group of trees. Lavender gave a gasp of surprise at the candle lit picnic set up, "You weren't late after all. You were setting this up, weren't you?"

Oliver nodded guiltily as he led Lavender over to the set up.

"I arranged this all for a reason," he said with a soft voice, "I want you to be my girlfriend… my official girlfriend."

Lavender's mouth fell open in shock, mingled with extreme delight. She gave a nod, all thoughts of Bradley gone from her mind.

"Y-yes! Of course I will be your girlfriend!" cried Lavender hugging him before both escaped into a soft, tender kiss.

**CO**

"Well I think we should," said Hermione, "There is plenty of room."

"I know. But I don't want to upset Ron," sighed Ginny picking at her dinner.

"No offence, to Ron or anyone," said Draco looking up from his lamb chop, "He doesn't live here. Plus, it has been two months nearly since Luna died. And it would be wise having all three of you in the same place, even if we haven't had any strange happenings for a month."

"I agree with Draco," shrugged Harry before he looked at Draco remembering something, "Did I tell you he is returning to work next week?"

"Pryce told me that on Friday."

"So when do you want to ask her?" asked Ginny as the two men started talking about work cases, looking at Hermione who was pouring some home made white sauce onto her vegetables.

"Soon, I guess. Doesn't she have a date with Oliver tonight?"

Ginny nodded, "Yesterday she said she is really confused over to she wants to date."

"Well personally I think the choice is easy. Oliver. Bradley is plain odd in a seriously creepy manner."

Ginny nodded as she ate some meat.

**CO**

"Sir, perhaps it is for the best she has chosen the wizard," said the Seer as the Great Evil stared venomously at the couple sharing in intimate meal, kissing every now and then.

The Great Evil stood and began pacing about in his chamber looking furious, "No… I shall have her. I shall. Leave me!"

The Seer bowed and exited the room to the outer chamber where a group were waiting for any news to take to their own group of Underworld beings.

"He is in love," said the Seer, who knew this was true, "With one of the Power of Three."

"Who is it?" hissed someone from the back.

"The newest member. Luna's replacement."

The people all snarled or growled at the idea of their leader fretting over someone who stood for everything they were against.

"But I will ensure he does not make her pregnant with his spawn. We will make sure the perfect woman becomes the mother."

"Who do you have in mind?" asked the Evillians leader, a man with black hair and cold black eyes.

"Luna, herself."

Luna glided forward a pleasant, yet cold smile to her face.

"Is it possible?" hissed the person from the back walking forward, her tongue flicking out like a snake, fang like teeth visible. She wasn't a vampire nor completely human. These form of Underworld beings were simply known as the Snake Shifters. They could appear human among a crowd but shift into their real form in a flash. Their human skin grew scaly towards the end of their arms and legs and their fangs gave a venomous bite, deadlier then the Brown Snake, "She is dead, is she not?"

The Seer grinned, "Dead but still with the womanly parts needed in this case and more powerful then you, Cobrina."

Cobrina hissed and shot a glare at Luna, her eyes glinting a dark brown in the process. She turned and left with her people leaving with her.

"It is doubtful Miss Brown will fall for the Great Evil's human half, Bradley Leigh. She is in a relationship now with a normal wizard man. But should something need doing, I will select one of you to eliminate her."

"But we will pay. Great Evil will kill the one who dares harm his lover," said someone amongst the crowd.

"Great Evil will not know, unless I show him," snapped the Seer before dismissing everyone.

Luna gave the Seer a smirk and left with three of her Spitsters.

**A/N: Well, I know, not a lot of action, more progress in the character's lives. But more plot points have finally been set up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. Good News, Bad News

**A/N: Hi all. Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Eight: Good News, Bad News_

Ginny frowned as she stood up and wiped her mouth clean. She headed to her bedroom and grabbed her personal diary and flipped through it, reading the dates. She murmured numbers in her head before closing it.

"Due January 5th. It's the 13th," she said to herself as Harry walked in looking for his shoes, "Under the bed."

Harry knelt down and grabbed them, "Thanks… now where is my badge?"

"Kitchen bench. I keep telling you to put it in a safer spot."

Harry nodded, "I know," he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek before peering at her with a frown, "Everything okay?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Yep. Positive. You should get a move on."

Harry nodded, kissed her once more, and left. Once Ginny was sure he was gone, she left her room and ran down the hall to Lavender's room, whom had moved in last week.

"Lavender… where is Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"I think she is having a shower."

"I just left the bathroom."

"Then I have no idea. I last saw her heading into the bathroom twenty minutes ago."

Ginny groaned, "She's already left then."

"Everything okay?"

"No… maybe… I think I might be pregnant."

Lavender's mouth dropped open, "Really?"

Ginny nodded, "I am eight days late for my… well you know those things women get."

"You're a healer. Surely you know the test."

"I can't perform it on myself."

"And you were going to get Hermione to do it for you?" frowned Lavender yanking open her desk draw and pulling out a thin box.

"No… no… I should go see a healer," sighed Ginny, "But if I go to St Mungo's they'll get me to work and it's my first day off in two weeks."

"What about seeing the Healer in Hogsmeade?" suggested Lavender, "I know the woman who runs the clinic. I'm sure I can get her to see you straight away."

Lavender had pulled out an elegant gold feather from the thin case. Ginny looked at it curiously and Lavender smiled.

"It was my grandmother's. She was a reporter as well," explained Lavender placing it back in the case, "I want to use it when I get married one day… to sign the certificate."

Ginny smiled, "How are things with Oliver?"

"Good. He is away in Spain for the finals but when he comes back we plan on going on numerous dates."

Ginny nodded before she gave a groan and dashed off to the bathroom. Lavender gave a cringe as she heard Ginny heaving into the toilet.

"Pregnancy sounds so nasty," murmured Lavender grabbing her bag and heading downstairs to wait for Ginny.

However a knock issued from the front door just as Ginny came down the staircase looking a tad green. Lavender headed to the door but stopped her self from saying hello as Bradley gave her his charming smile. As soon as Lavender had chosen Oliver she had broken the news to Bradley who seemed to handle it rather well.

"Bradley," said Lavender surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Well… I have tickets to a play in Diagon Alley and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" he said smoothly.

Lavender looked at him in slight disbelief and shook her head, "Bradley… I can't. Oliver is due back from Spain and I have a heap of things organised with him."

"Right, well it was worth a shot I suppose," he said stepping back, "But I think you would've been better off with me."

"You can think that if you want but I'm happy with my decision."

Bradley just nodded, "Well, goodbye then."

"Goodbye Bradley," said Lavender before shutting the door with a snap. She turned around to Ginny who gave her a curious look, "Hermione is right. Some guys just don't know when to back off when they are turned down."

**CO**

Hermione adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder as she smiled and nodded at the person talking to her. She had stepped out to get a few groceries from Hogsmeade but was now talking with people from the public about her campaign and the things she would like to change.

"What do you want to change about St Mungo's?" asked a man who was a foot taller then Hermione.

"The way they treat the Healers. One of my best friends works there and she is having her first day off in two weeks today. They need to increase the number of nurses and Healers, which would benefit both the employees and the patients."

The people cheered in agreement and Hermione smiled at them all nearly getting blinded by the flash of cameras.

"Thankyou for the support you are all showing me," said Hermione weaving through the crowd, "I would stay to talk longer, but I have appointments that I can't miss. I'm getting married!"

The people clapped happily for her and Hermione waved and hurried down the street before apperating back to the house.

She entered the kitchen and found a note from Ginny.

_Gone into Hogsmeade with Lavender. Might be pregnant, don't tell Harry or anyone yet – Ginny._

Hermione looked at the note wide eyed and quickly scrunched it up as the kitchen door swung open.

"Mum," said Hermione, "Didn't hear you arrive."

"I knocked but no one was answering," replied Lynette, "Did you only just get home?"

Hermione nodded and tossed the note into the bin before opening the bags, "Ginny wants me to cook lasagne for her, while Harry and Draco have been begging me for chocolate mud cake."

"So you are in charge of dinner tonight then?"

Hermione nodded, "Lasagne with a salad and chocolate mud cake with vanilla ice cream. You and Dad can join us."

"Oh no, your father has a dinner function on," replied Lynette helping Hermione pack the things away.

Hermione looked at her mother curiously. She knew there had to be a reason for her coming to visit.

"Everything okay?" asked Hermione pausing in putting the milk away.

"Yes honey… so how is the research going with Luna?"

Hermione pushed the question aside. Her new gift allowed her to read her mother's emotions with ease, "It's useless lying to me. I know what you are feeling. You are scared… and deeply upset."

Lynette managed a chuckle as she placed a loaf of bread in the bread bin. She turned to Hermione and took a deep breath.

"I keep forgetting you have Empathy."

"So do I until I am surrounded by a crowd of people," Hermione replied with a hint of sarcasm, "Tell me the truth Mum. Don't try to lie to me. I know you came here to tell me something."

Lynette gave a sniffle and flicked her wand at the kettle, "We should have a cup of tea for this. Did you get some biscuits?"

Hermione nodded and pulled out a packet of chocolate covered biscuits.

Ten minutes later the pair were sitting at the dining room table. Hermione opened the packet of biscuits and Lynette took two, keeping her eyes focused on her cup of tea.

"Mum… what is it?"

Lynette looked up at Hermione with tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. Hermione felt a wave of sorrow and fear hit her. She closed her eyes briefly to try and control what she was feeling.

"Mum?" whispered Hermione, "Please just tell me what it is."

"I… I have cancer."

Hermione felt her mouth drop open and her voice disappear. Lynette reached out and touched Hermione's hand.

"Breast cancer. They say I have a good 60 percent chance of beating it with having the lump removed followed by radiation."

"I-Is this the muggle way?"

Lynette nodded, "Muggles are more advanced at curing cancer then the magical community."

Hermione just nodded before quickly standing and hurrying around to her mother hugging her tightly as Lynette cried silently.

"Your father knows. He is being so strong."

"You'll beat this Mum," said Hermione, "I know you will… I just know it."

**CO**

"Hey Hilda," said Lavender greeting a curvy woman with a kind, motherly face.

"Lavender, darling," greeted Hilda hugging her, "How is your mother?"

"Travelling through Europe again."

Hilda made a tutting noise, "Never home that woman. Well, what can I do for you?"

Lavender gestured to Ginny standing by a stand of pamphlets, "My friend thinks she might be pregnant. She is a healer and works at St Mungo's but knows that if she turns up they will ask her to work."

"I see. Well bring her through to my office."

Lavender gestured for Ginny to follow her, which she did. They walked through the waiting room and into a nearby door. The office was warm and welcoming with photos on the walls of people with a few certificates showing Hilda's certified skills. Ginny sat on a brown chair as Lavender took the blue one. Hilda entered moments later sitting behind her desk that was cluttered with numerous objects.

"I put my quill here somewhere," she murmured lifting up a rack with vials of potions, "Ah… under my desk."

She knelt down and picked it up smiling before looking at Ginny.

"Now… name?"

"Ginny Potter."

"Age?"

"22."

Hilda nodded, "Married young, I see?"

Ginny nodded, "Hogwarts sweet heart."

Hilda smiled, "Lovely. Now, you think you are pregnant? Have you missed your period?"

Ginny nodded, "Eight days late. Sick in the morning."

Hilda gave another nod, "Well go prop yourself up on the bed. You obviously know the procedure."

Ginny stood and sat on the bed before lying down. She slid her shirt up a bit and Hilda walked over with her wand out.

She placed the tip to Ginny's stomach and a white glow appeared. Lavender watched with Ginny and Hilda as it slowly changed colour.

"Positive. Congratulations Mrs Potter," said Hilda, "You're pregnant."

Ginny slid her shirt down and sat up smiling, "The required time is two years after a miscarriage… is it wise?"

"Honey, you can't control nature," said Hilda, "But I do suggest taking it easy."

Ginny nodded and thanked Hilda. After paying for the appointment Ginny and Lavender left. Lavender was happy for Ginny, while Ginny didn't really know what to think. One thought kept swimming through her mind.

'What if I lose the baby this time?'

**CO**

"He won't give up," hissed Cobrina with agreeing calls from other people in the central meeting point of the Underworld, "How do you plan on keeping him from that wretched Power of Three girl?"

"Eliminate her," snarled the Seer glaring ar Cobrina, "Keep her busy even. They are already on the trail of the Spitsters. Why not intensify that area and keep her busy with her magical sisters?"

"What, send the Spitsters in?" came a call from an Evillian, "You do that and they will work out how to destroy them quicker by searching for a weakness! Luna will be truly dead before you get her pregnant with an heir!"

"Precisely," agreed Cobrina, "Send someone else in."

"Who?"

Cobrina gave a grin, "I have a group ready to dispatch. Let's really see what these witches are made of. Keep them separated."

The Seer gave an agreeing look and turned to his globe, "One is at the house. Another is walking through the streets of Hogsmeade… another is at work."

"So, do we go now?"

"Yes."

**CO**

Hermione wiped her tears away as she continued mixing the cake batter. Her mother had left an hour go to see how her father was doing. Hermione added more flour as she let out a choked sob. Vigorously she mixed the flour in but found it was too thick. With a frustrated sigh she added a bit of milk. Now it was too runny. With an angry sigh she grabbed the bowl and tipped the batter into the bin before furiously scrubbing the bowl clean to start again, from scratch.

She turned to start again when a smashing noise issued from the lounge room. Hermione frowned. Lavender would have gone directly to work and Ginny would have searched for Hermione on her arrival, whether it is good or bad news. Draco and Harry were at work, as was Ron. Hermione carefully entered the dining room and crept along the walls before peering into the lounge room. What met her eyes made her stumble backwards. Three people with scaly skin were in her lounge room poking around. Hermione turned and carefully made her way into the entry hall before running up the stairs.

"She knows," she heard someone say.

Hermione ran faster her heart pounding. She needed to get to the attic, quickly.

**CO**

Ginny leant on the fence post and looked at the Shrieking Shack in silence. Even though most people now knew the house wasn't haunted no one was game to come see it. Obviously the underlying fear that the truth may be a lie still kept people away.

Ginny still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact she was pregnant again. She bit her lower lip and placed a hand on her flat stomach where her baby was growing. She wouldn't lose this one. She couldn't, not again. She had so much love too give it, so did Harry.

Suddenly Ginny couldn't wait to pull the box of baby things out and look through them. She turned to leave when three shadows caught her attention. She looked at them with a frown taking in the stature of each shadow. They looked tall and rather athletic. Suddenly Ginny blinked. She had just seen a tongue flick out.

She quickly backed away, her heart racing. She turned and started running knowing full well they were following her.

**CO**

Lavender gave a chuckle at the article from the Daily Prophet taking a dig at the Quibbler, trying to remind people what it used to be. She tossed the paper into the bin and turned back the article she was writing out again to be sent to the printers. She tapped at the keys on the typewriter glancing at her notes every few seconds.

"How is the article going?" asked Jerry poking his head in.

"Coming along nicely," replied Lavender, "Did you see the dig from the Prophet today?"

Jerry nodded with an eye roll, "That just screams jealousy."

"Ah well. Rita likes fighting dirty. Clean fighting is just not her style and she can't create rumours that way either."

Jerry chuckled and nodded, "Let you get back to it."

Lavender gave a smile and Jerry hurried off calling to someone along the corridor. She glanced down at her notes but looked up in surprise as her door shut. She frowned at it and stood up only to be forced back into her seat.

Lavender gave a cry of surprise and looked up at the three people surrounding her. Only they were not entirely human.

**CO**

Hermione ran into the attic slamming the door shut. She raced to the trunk of daggers and threw it open grabbing one before racing to the spells book.

"Show me what I want!" cried Hermione hearing the pounding feet drawing closer.

The pages flipped as if a fast breeze were turning them. It landed on the page she needed and Hermione read the heading 'Snake Shifters' as the door blasted open, breaking into chunks of wood and splinters. Hermione looked up at them determinedly, though secretly glad to have that book podium between her and the three Snake Shifters. They stalked in towards her. Hermione knew they were trying to corner her, but she wouldn't give them the upper hand. She jumped up and over them, landing in front of the door allowing her to block them in, unless they chose to jump out the window.

"Clever witch," hissed one, his tongue flicking out angrily.

Hermione however didn't reply. She needed to think, yet keep her self ready for attack. What did normal Snakes hate? As her mind clicked on the answer all three came at her at once.

**CO**

Ginny slid down a small drop and ran along the muddy path. She could feel them closing in on her. Glancing over her shoulder she threw three fireballs at them. Each dodged the attack as Ginny turned and headed along a thick group of trees. She could freeze them and get away before they came unstuck. Why was she running then?

She stopped and turned looking at them panting. They walked towards her in a menacing manner, obviously attempting to intimidate her. Ginny threw her hands up at them and all three froze. But it only lasted two seconds.

"Shit," Ginny whispered backing away, "Something has too work."

The three grinned at her, with one chuckling coldly.

"Think," muttered Ginny to her self, "Think, think!"

Then it clicked. She turned to them with a smirk ready to knock out their snake like butts.

**CO**

Lavender peered up at her three attackers, taking in the flicking tongues and cold dark eyes. They both fascinated her and scared her all at once.

"Can't let you leave alive," said one.

Lavender just nodded wishing she were on the other side of the room to distract them from her momentarily. Suddenly she felt her self tearing in two. The snake like people hissed and Lavender cleared her throat. They turned to the other her in shock and ran towards her. Lavender vanished and woke up inside her body. She turned and fled from her office and ran along the corridor.

"Jerry!" she screamed, "Get everyone to safety!"

Jerry looked at the things chasing her and dove into his office as Lavender fled past down a flight of stairs with her attackers hot on her heels. Lavender ran between the printing machines and knocked a bucket of black ink over causing the snake people to slip and slide a bit, slowing them down.

"You fool! She is getting away!" shrieked a woman.

**CO**

"Mate, you okay?" said Harry looking at Draco peering at his sandwich with a tense look.

"They're in trouble," said Draco looking at Harry and Ron, "All three of them. But they are all in different locations."

"Where is Ginny?"

"The forest near the Shrieking Shack," said Draco, "Hermione's at home and Lavenders at work… Snake Shifters are after them… three at each location."

"Is Ginny okay?"

Draco frowned, "I-I think so… it's hard… they're all… panicking and… and trying to be calm at the same time."

**CO**

Hermione quickly took a deep breath and threw her hands forward at the snake shifters blasting them with ice-cold wind. The three fell backwards at the sudden cold. Their skin paled greatly and Hermione marched forward keeping the cold wind in the room. She raised the dagger and slammed it into the chest of one, causing the snake shifter to scream out in pain and vanish with a cloud of dust. Hermione turned to the other and did the same. She turned to the other but was suddenly met with fangs sinking deeply into her neck. She managed to shove the dagger in before falling to the ground.

**CO**

Ginny glared at them all before freezing one and firing a bolt of flame. She did it twice more watching each one go flying backwards into the trees and vanishing with a cloud of dust. Suddenly her wrist burned. She looked down and saw Hermione's triangle was looking fainter then normal.

"Hermione," said Ginny worriedly leaving with a crack.

**CO**

Lavender ran into a room and ran her hands along the walls causing the walls to ice up all the way around. The temperature dropped dramatically and the snake shifters all gave shuddering cold gasps. Lavender looked at them angrily before aiming shards of ice at them. As she did so her wrist gave a horrible burn. She looked down and remembered what she was told about that. Hermione was in trouble. She looked up and saw the snake shifters had turned to dust. With a crack, Lavender was gone.

**CO**

"Hermione!" cried Draco jumping up starting Harry and Ron, "She's… no… she is not!"

Draco left and Harry and Ron looked at each other frowning before leaving as well.

Draco ran up the staircase his heart racing. He couldn't lose her. Not Hermione. He loved her too much for that to happen.

"Hermione!" cried Draco running into the attic and finding her on the ground gasping for breath.

He fell too his knees beside her and saw the clear fang marks and the dagger still in her hand. He placed his hand over the bite and nothing happened. It wasn't working. He couldn't heal her.

"No… no," he said panicking as Hermione slowly closed her eyes, "No!"

"Hermione," cried Ginny arriving followed by Lavender, Harry and Ron, "Oh Merlin no… no."

Draco shook her and she gave gasp of breath, "Don't go to sleep Mione… stay with us."

Hermione gave a groan as she continued to struggle breathing trying to speak, "Venom… kills… in… minutes."

"You aren't dying," said Draco, "Ginny look in the book for a cure."

Hermione shook her head breaking into a sweat, "No cure… but… Head Unknowns… can reverse affects."

Draco nodded and lifted Hermione into his arms but Hermione started jerking wildly in a fit. The poison was closer to killing her.

"Do something!" shouted Harry at Draco, "Make them come save her!"

Draco was about to leave when two people shimmered into the room. One with auburn red hair and vivid green eyes. The other, messy jet-black hair and glasses. They knelt over Hermione in blinding white robes. Everyone watched on silently as a strange glow emitted from Hermione starting off a deep near black before slowly turning gold. The jerking stopped and her shuddering breaths silenced completely.

Was she dead? Was she alive? No one knew. Slowly the Unknown Heads stood up and Hermione gave a gasp signalling she was alive.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief, with Draco falling to his knees and sliding towards Hermione who slowly sat up looking a little pale but overall fine.

"I was so worried," said Draco hugging her before kissing her gently on the lips, "How do you feel?"

Hermione smiled, "Fine. I swear."

Draco looked up at the Head Unknowns to say something but they were looking at Harry who was staring back at them as if he were seeing ghosts. Hermione's mouth fell open as she looked at them. Ginny was stunned while Lavender was looking at Harry to the man before it clicked.

"M-Mum? D-Dad?" said Harry as Ron swore softly in shock.

"Hello Harry," said Lily smiling lovingly at her son, "I have been wanting to see you for years. So has your father."

"B-but… your dead," said Harry frowning, "I've heard your screams begging Voldemort to not kill me… and Dad… yelling for you to run."

"We are dead. All Head Unknowns are," said James, "We were chosen to take the positions amongst the Head Unknowns. For years we have been watching you grow up and knew one day we would meet you."

Harry didn't know what to say or do. Hermione stood and left with Draco, Lavender, and Ron. Ginny remained walking over to her husband and standing beside him, one hand on his arm.

"Hello Ginny," smiled Lily.

Ginny smiled, "Hi Mrs Potter."

"No, please. Call me Lily. I always knew you both would get married and have children."

"Children?" said Ginny, "Meaning more, then one?"

Lily and James nodded.

Harry suddenly stepped forward towards his parents, "You look the age you should if you were alive."

Lily nodded, "We still age. One day we will pass on and join Sirius and Dumbledore."

"Sirius spoke about you," said Harry looking at James, "So much."

James grinned, "I know."

Suddenly Harry hugged them both tightly. Tears filled Lily's eyes as she embraced her son for the first time since her death. James even looked teary eyed.

Ginny gave a soft smile and left the attic. She couldn't shut the door seeing as it was in pieces but it would still allow Harry privacy to talk with his parents.

**A/N: More of an action filled chapter with a near death moment followed by a heart warming one. Review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry about the month long wait but work has REALLY picked up and my family moved house, so I was helping them. Plus I use their internet as I don't have it at my place. Anyway, here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. Refer to previous chapter.**

_Chapter Nine: Calm Before The Storm_

Her hands gripped the rock mantelpiece tightly, the knuckles turning white. Slowly she opened her eyes taking a deep breath. Bright, blue eyes reflected the firelight as a tear trickled down her cheek slowly before vanishing from the fire's heat. Her heart was racing from fear she had truly felt.

But as soon as she opened her eyes from the trance the coldness washed over her like a hungry beast devouring its prey. She spun around glaring at the other bitter women in her domain.

"Are you okay Mistress?" asked one, though no true concern sounded in her voice.

"What a pathetic question," snapped Luna, "Of course I am okay."

Luna walked away, into her private room, slamming the door behind her. She sat on the bed and took deep angry breaths. It was a weak moment. It wasn't real, despite how it felt truly real. She had fallen asleep and dreamed that the pathetically, annoying Hermione Granger had nearly died and that she was worried and upset about it. Really, she should have been rejoicing at the fact that the witch nearly died. It would have been more perfect if she had indeed died in her lover's arms.

Luna fell back against her pillows and pushed away the person deep inside screaming to pass to the Spirit lands where her mother was waiting. She would not pass over until she had seeked her revenge against the one person who let her down. She would kill Ron Weasley for lying to her.

**CO**

"Are you sure you are okay?" asked Draco as Hermione placed the cake in the oven to bake.

Hermione nodded, then shook her head looking at Draco sadly. Tears filled her eyes as a sob escaped her. Draco looked at her in confusion before walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulder's and looking at her sad brown eyes.

"What is it?" he asked tucking a lock of her hair behind her ears.

"Mum… Mum has cancer," said Hermione, "She has a 60 percent chance of survival… but that could change so easily."

"Oh baby," whispered Draco hugging her as Hermione cried into his chest.

Hermione clung onto Draco's shirt tightly as she let her fears and sorrow escape through her tears. She heard the kitchen door open and someone whisper sorry.

Hermione pulled back, "No, Gin… it's okay," said Hermione wiping her tears away and taking a deep breath, "Umm, so are you pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" said Draco whirling around to Ginny with raised eyebrows.

Ginny nodded, "I am. Due in September. Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded and walked back over to the lasagne she was preparing, "Yeah, yeah. Just a bit of a scare. Nothing major. But how is Harry? Is he up stairs with his parents?"

Ginny smiled fondly and nodded, "I assume so. Oh and Lavender said not to worry about her for dinner. She just got a letter from Oliver inviting her to a formal dinner tonight."

"A formal dinner?"

"The International Quidditch Awards. Oliver is up for Best International Keeper and Best Player," said Ginny, "Lavender was telling me. Ron said he would take her spot though."

Hermione nodded with a fake smile that Draco and Ginny could both see through, "Great."

**CO**

"I'm sorry for what my sister and your uncle put you through," said Lily sadly, "I never knew she could be so cruel. Though I never did exactly like Vernon."

Harry shrugged, "I'm over it. When I came to Hogwarts I found my true family."

"You got my knack for flying though," said James with a chuckle, "I'm surprised you never went on to play professionally."

"After Voldemort I wanted an uneventful life," said Harry.

"You married a Power of Three. I doubt that will be uneventful. The future years..." sighed Lily before shaking her head knowing she couldn't say.

"What?" asked Harry looking at his mother intently.

"Lily you shouldn't of said anything," said James looking at his wife pointedly.

"It could go either way, James. The children…" Lily trailed off with a sigh before both her and James looked up at the ceiling in annoyance, "We have to go."

"What, now?" cried Harry, "Will I see you both again?"

Lily and James both nodded and Harry smiled in relief. He hugged them goodbye and the pair left. Harry stared at the spot where they had vanished from in deep thought over what his mother obviously wanted to tell him.

"Have they gone?" asked Ginny entering the attic, stepping over the shattered door, "Harry? What's the matter?"

Harry turned to Ginny startled, only just realizing she was there, "Oh hey. They just left."

Ginny nodded sensing something was troubling her husband, "Are you okay?"

Harry shrugged, "Something Mum said. It wasn't very clear… but it sounded like she knew something from the future and that it is going to affect us in more ways then one."

Ginny sat beside Harry on the lounge and looked at him frowning, "What did she say?"

"She said life isn't going to be uneventful… something about the future years," Harry frowned, "We should know something about the future that could go either way and that children are involved."

"_Our_ children?"

"Ours, Hermione and Draco's and Lavender and maybe Oliver's," said Harry, "Maybe she will tell me more the next time I see them."

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek, "I'm so glad you got to meet your parents Harry."

Harry grinned, "Same."

**CO**

"Who ordered the attack?" growled the Great Evil as he towered over the Seer menacingly, "I demand to know!"

"No one knows. Everyone is fearing they are getting too close to discovering how to destroy Luna my Lord," said the Seer hastily, "Lavender was not harmed. It was the other one. She nearly died."

The Great Evil gave a growl and with a swirl of his robes walked into his rooms, slamming the door shut behind him. The Seer gave a sigh of relief and headed for the central meeting area. At the sight of Cobrina he swung his hand to have her slammed against the wall. She let out a strangled cry and glared at the Seer angrily.

"Can all you achieve is failure Cobrina?" cried the Seer, "Your people were meant to DESTROY the Power of Three! Not give them a little scare and _near_ death experience!"

"They are more powerful then you think," snapped Cobrina before cringing in pain, "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't kill them, does it?" snarled the Seer before dropping Cobrina to the ground, "Who else thinks they are more then ready to kill the Power of Three?"

The Seer looked at the sea of people, but none stepped forward.

"What? Are you all scared to take on three women?"

"Why don't you do it?" demanded Cobrina, "You seem to think they are destructible. Perhaps you should do your own dirty work for a change_ Seer_."

"I'll do it," said Luna walking forward, "Snake shifters are obviously pathetic beings, perhaps you should send me in. They don't want to kill me anyway, whereas I would be more then glad to have them fall dead at my feet."

Everyone looked at the Seer as he contemplated the matter.

"Very well. But first we will distract them from your arrival. Let us send in some old friends of theirs," said the Seer smirking at the Evillians, "After all, one will be on her own tonight."

**CO**

Lavender greeted Oliver with a warm kiss and hug. She was dressed in a midnight blue, spaghetti strapped gown that brushed along the ground barely. Oliver linked arms with her and led her into the ballroom that had the centre of the room clear for dancing and tables all around the room. The stage stood out with an orchestra playing a soft ballad.

"You look gorgeous tonight," said Oliver smiling at her.

Lavender grinned and shrugged, "Just something I had in my wardrobe."

Oliver chuckled, "Right. Would you like a drink?"

Lavender nodded and after seating Lavender at their table, he left to find some drinks. Lavender looked around the room smiling at the people. As she peered at the dancing couples something dark caught her eye. As she watched whatever it was vanished.

"Here you go," said Oliver placing the drink in front of her.

Lavender turned to him smiling, "Thanks. So do you enjoy these events?"

"Never been to one before," replied Oliver sitting beside her.

"Oh, why not? You have won the Best Player two years running."

"Ah, so you do keep up with the Quidditch news then."

Lavender chuckled, "Actually I looked up the past results too impress you."

Oliver grinned charmingly and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. Leaning back he answered her question, "I never came because I had no one to come with."

"I see. Not a man to come stag then."

"Never. But I do hear the speeches are dead boring but the food is good and the drinks are free."

"Well, we will snog through the speeches, enjoy the food, and drink all we can then."

Oliver laughed with Lavender as everyone began taking their seats. Oliver shifted his chair closer to Lavender as a man walked onto the stage to begin the welcome speech.

"So do we start snogging now?" he whispered causing Lavender to chuckle softly.

**CO**

"Mmm, Hermione when will you open a restaurant?" asked Ron as he demolished his dinner, "I mean, I would pay to eat your food every night."

Hermione half smiled, "Maybe one day when my political career is over with."

"Vote next month," said Harry cutting away at his lasagne, "Nervous about that Hermione?"

"No. Well not yet anyway," said Hermione taking a bite of her salad before pushing her plate away, "I'm not that hungry guys. Sorry. It has been a long day."

Hermione stood and carried her plate to the kitchen ignoring the worried looks from her friends. As the door swung shut behind her Ron spoke.

"Did the death thing get to her that bad?" he asked quietly.

"There is more to it," said Ginny looking at Draco who nodded, "Just give her some space then?"

Draco nodded again and stood up, "She'll explain in time. She just needs to get used to it her self first."

He headed out to the kitchen and found Hermione at the sink staring out at the backyard silently.

"Hey," said Draco placing his plate in the sink and wrapping his arms around her allowing Hermione to lean back against him, "You okay?"

"Mmm-hmm," nodded Hermione blinking back tears, "Keep telling myself that Mum isn't dead… but it doesn't work."

"It will be fine. Your mother is strong, just like you are."

Hermione nodded and turned in Draco's arms to face him, "I might go up to my room and read for a bit. Give me a chance to sort my head out a bit."

"Alright. I'll clean up here and come check on you in a bit."

Hermione nodded and kissed Draco before leaving the kitchen. Draco reached for a plate to scrape clean when a crashing noise came from the entry hall followed by a;

"HERMIONE!" screamed Ginny running from the dining room and blasting an Evillian away from her.

Ginny stepped towards Hermione when a voice made her stand still.

"Touch her and I slit his throat."

Ginny stood up and spun around as Draco ran from the kitchen panicking. Harry and Ron were pinned to the wall, their wands on the ground with blades to their throats.

"Let them go," demanded Ginny as Hermione groaned behind them.

Draco turned to help her but he was thrown backwards into the stair railing. Ginny watched with a scream as he landed on the ground out cold. She turned back to the five Evillians uselessly. If she did anything her brother and husband were dead before she would be able to scream out no.

"Let me help my friend," said Ginny to Hermione who was half stuck under a cabinet, "Please."

"She can help her self," was the cold reply.

"Fine, then what do you want me to do?" snapped Ginny only getting a stunned silence, "You mean you come charging into my house with no plan? Living underground makes you dumb, obviously."

**CO**

"And the Best International Keeper Award goes too," said the presenter before fumbling to open the envelope, "Aha, got it."

People chuckled politely while Oliver and Lavender swapped amused looks.

"Oliver Wood!"

A cheer went up and Lavender jumped up and hugged Oliver happily before he headed towards the stage. Lavender sat down clapping as Oliver accepted his award and stood before the magical microphone.

"First time I accepted this in person," said Oliver smiling, "Well I would like to thank my family and friends for their undying support. My coach and teammates. You guys make the travelling bearable. The game Quidditch for always being a challenge and my girlfriend, Lavender. You are the most beautiful woman here tonight and I wouldn't be here tonight without you. I love you. Thanks."

Lavender gave a stunned clap as Oliver walked off stage. He loved her.

"Miss Brown?"

Lavender looked up with a smile, "Yes?"

"Mr Wood would like you to come back stage for the photos."

Lavender stood and followed the man to the back of the stage as the orchestra struck up another song. Lavender smiled at Oliver and hugged him happily.

"Big confession," she said looking at him in amusement, "But I feel the same way."

Oliver grinned, "There are no photos. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Lavender opened her mouth to answer before seeing the group arrive behind Oliver, "You… you might want to duck."

"Why?" frowned Oliver.

"Just duck, please… behind the lounge over there," said Lavender gesturing quickly to the green sofa.

Oliver hurried over in confusion and ducked. The four Evillians chuckled as they circled Lavender as Oliver peered out in confusion.

Lavender needed to make the room to her advantage to do this on her own. She couldn't drag Hermione and Ginny into it. Both had been through a lot that day already.

"What do you lot want?" asked Lavender keeping their attention on her and not wandering to Oliver.

"Been sent to, well give you some fun before the real adventure arrives," smirked one.

Oliver watched as Lavender just nodded before pointing her hand over in Oliver's direction. He gave a gasp of surprise when a wall of ice built up in front of him.

"Well then," said Lavender coldly, "Lets get this fun over and done with."

**CO**

Hermione listened as Ginny kept debating with the Evillians to be able to help her. She opened her eyes a slight crack and saw the daggers being held to Harry and Ron's throats. With a slight flick of her finger she blew them away from Harry and Ron, so they landed at Ginny's feet with a clatter.

Ginny stopped talking and looked down at them. Hermione blew the cabinet off her and stood up quickly and blew the four men away from Harry and Ron as Ginny exploded the one she was debating with.

Hermione grabbed one dagger and threw it to one Evillian as he stood up. Ginny hastily destroyed the other three and Hermione turned to Draco.

"Draco," said Hermione kneeling beside him and rolling him over, "Draco wake up!"

Panic was spreading through Hermione. She wanted him to wake up and for this day to be over so a less dramatic one could arrive.

"Lavender needs us," said Ginny as her wrist burned.

"Go. I'm staying with Draco," said Hermione checking his pulse relieved to find he was only knocked out.

Ginny looked at Hermione uncertainly but Harry gestured they would stay and she should go.

Ginny left with a crack as Hermione brushed Draco's fringe from his eyes.

"Draco… come on, get up," said Hermione.

He gave a groan and opened his eyes, "You should be with Lavender."

Hermione let out a sigh, "Are you okay?"

"Just another knock to the head. You can make me feel better when you get back from helping Lavender."

Hermione gave him a disbelieving look.

"Harry and Ron are here. Now go. I will be fine."

Hermione nodded, stood, and left with a crack.

**CO**

"You came," said Ginny as Hermione appeared beside her at the doorway to the full ballroom.

"Draco made me," said Hermione, "Where is she?"

Loud crashing noises issued from near the stage as Lavender was thrown across it.

"There she is," said Ginny as they ran towards her. People around them were screaming at the sight of Lavender crashing too the ground roughly.

"Look at that," said Hermione as they heaved themselves onto the stage, "Five more Evillians."

"Out in force tonight," commented Ginny, "Lavender!"

Lavender pushed her self up revealing a cut above her eyebrow. Suddenly all three were thrown backwards again, with the Evillians marching forward.

"Knock them back Ginny!" cried Hermione as they stood up.

Ginny smacked her hand together hitting the group with a blast of heat.

"Curtains down!" cried Lavender blocking out the crowded ballroom.

The orchestra people had scattered when Lavender came flying towards them.

"What no crowd?" taunted one.

"You really want them to see us kick your arses?" asked Ginny as the three walked forwards showing they would not be intimidated by anyone.

"Lavender!" came Oliver's cry.

"Shit, I told him to stay behind the lounge," said Lavender before calling out, "Stay down!"

"Lets just kill them before this gets any worse," said Hermione before throwing the five Evillians back with a blast of icy wind.

The group tumbled backwards, small shards of sleet cutting into their skin. Lavender hastily covered the five in thick ice making them look like posing snowmen before Ginny finished them off by blasting them to smithereens.

"You need to tell Oliver," said Hermione with a nod from Ginny, "He will know something is up now."

Lavender gave a sigh and nodded before hurrying off to find him as Hermione and Ginny left to return home.

**CO**

"You're bleeding," said Oliver as Lavender led him outside seeing as the ball had ended with the arrival of Evillians.

"Its fine," shrugged Lavender wiping the blood away, "Are you okay?"

Oliver nodded with a frown, "How did you make that ice wall? And why were Hermione and Ginny there?"

"That's what I need to explain to you," said Lavender as they sat on a bench along the pathway towards Hogsmeade, "I'm no ordinary witch."

"You're extraordinary."

Lavender smiled and shook her head, "I mean it Oliver. I have a different strand of magic to you… what you saw tonight is something that happens everyday in my life, Hermione and Ginny's as well. I'm part of a Power of Three. We are up against magic darker then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… that guy seems a walk in the park compared to what my friends and I face."

Oliver frowned in confusion, "But what can you do that is so different?"

"Wandless magic for one thing. Control an element for another. Telekinesis and be in two places at once."

"Can you show me one of those? I believe you… but I still need to see it."

Lavender nodded, "What would you like to see?"

"Being in two places at once."

Lavender nodded and made her self tear apart, the second her sitting on the other side of Oliver. He turned to look at her in shock and touched her face.

"Damn… you feel so real," he whispered before Lavender vanished back into her body.

Oliver looked at her as Lavender gave him a worried look.

"So… you aren't freaked out by it all?"

"I think it is a bit over whelming but I'm glad you finally told me. It shows you really trust me."

Lavender smiled and gave him a soft kiss as someone cleared their throat. Lavender and Oliver broke apart and looked up to see Bradley smiling at Lavender.

"Hello Lavender."

"Bradley. Hi."

"Surprised to see you here."

"Well I went out tonight," said Lavender in slight annoyance, "Not that it is any of your business."

Bradley nodded, "You must be the guy she picked over me."

"Whose name is Oliver," said Oliver looking at Bradley in dislike.

"I don't particularly care what your name is."

"Lets go," said Lavender to Oliver pulling him up to his feet before looking at Bradley, "If you see me in the street act like you don't know me because that is what I will be doing to you from now on."

"We'll see about that," said Bradley snidely as Lavender and Oliver walked off together, "He won't be alive for long."

**CO**

"Never did trust him," said Ginny when Lavender relayed the Bradley events with Oliver seated beside her.

"Something is definitely not right about him," said Harry from beside Ginny, "You know what, I am going to check up on him at work. There might be more to this Bradley fellow then meets the eye."

"Where is Hermione?" asked Lavender wanting to change topic.

"Bed with Draco. Something going on that is troubling her deeply. Draco said she should tell us once she has dealt with it her self."

Lavender gave a nod and yawned, "I'm tired myself."

"Oh… I'll head home then," said Oliver.

"No you won't," said Lavender pulling him up with her once again for that night, "You are staying with me."

The pair headed out of the lounge room and up stairs leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

Ginny turned to Harry knowing she had to tell him their news sometime and tonight needed to end on a good note for them at least.

"I have something to tell you."

"Is it bad news?" asked Harry, "I don't think this day needs anymore bad stuff."

Ginny grinned, "No. It is actually very, very good news."

"Did you get a promotion?"

Ginny frowned, "No. Gosh no, that would mean more work."

"Then what is it?"

"I went to the Doctors in Hogsmeade today," said Ginny, "Because I have been feeling rather odd these past few days… and the illness is going to last quite some time. Even after it is finished life will never be the same. A lot will change."

"Gin, you know I will be with you through everything," said Harry actually looking worried.

"Well you'd better be because I cannot raise a child on my own."

"A what?"

"A child, Harry. I'm pregnant!"

Harry gave a cry of delight and hugged Ginny before kissing her, "Again… a baby?"

Ginny nodded smiling as Harry looked down at her flat stomach. He peered up at her with grinning green eyes.

"I hope it's a girl," said Harry, "Someone just like their mother, but with a love for Quidditch."

"Quidditch, of course," laughed Ginny placing her hand on her stomach, "Come on. Lets get some sleep and hope tomorrow is nothing like today."

**A/N: Shorter then normal, but hey, an action packed chapter! Anyway, please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. The Journal

**A/N: I am enjoying this Charmed story more then the previous one. And well… I like Lavender, but I am the writer, so I should like her! Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Check Chapter Nine for this!**

_Chapter Ten: The Journal_

Hermione sighed with annoyance and headed to the front door. She was the only one home with Ginny gone to inform her parents of her pregnancy before heading to work, Draco at work with Harry and Lavender also at work. She opened the door and raised her eyebrows at the sight of Bradley Leigh.

"Don't tell me," sighed Hermione, "You lost your way back to America?"

Bradley just replied with a charming smile and Hermione felt a wave of hate wash over her. She looked at Bradley in confusion as the urge to vomit came over her. Hermione took a quick deep breath and clutched the door tightly.

"Is Lavender home?" he asked.

"No. Why can't you just leave her alone? I'm pretty sure she has made it clear she wants nothing to do with you," said Hermione calmly, though she wanted nothing more then to scratch his eyes out, 'Whoa… where did that feeling come from?'

Bradley gave Hermione what seemed to be a strained pleasant look, "Tell her I came around."

"I will," smiled Hermione before shutting the door and finishing her sentence, "Not."

Frowning she headed to the lounge room and sat on the lounge as the feeling of vomiting left her. Bradley's emotions seemed rather extreme. He seemed to hold a huge burning desire to kill her and his hate towards her was over whelming.

"Merlin's beard," whispered Hermione.

Bradley was not a stable man.

**CO**

"Find anything?" asked Ron entering Harry's office with a stack of files.

"Yeah," nodded Harry, "Bradley Artimus Leigh. Born in America. His parents are Geoff Leigh and Henrietta Baldwin. He has two older sisters- Wendy and Jenny and also a younger brother – Geoff Junior. Funny thing is, Bradley was born in 1234. He died at the age of 12 from Dragon Pox."

"So this man… is a fraud?" concluded Ron with a frown.

"I guess so."

"Blimey. I wonder who he really is then?"

"Not someone good," said Draco walking in, "I just went and saw the Heads. They don't like this Bradley person. Something is up with him and while I was there Hermione got a visit from him."

"How do they know Hermione got a visit?" asked Harry.

"They know everything. They have constant surveillance on everyone connected to the extreme magic strand. Anyway Hermione's empathy powers went into overdrive. Whatever he felt when he was in Hermione's presence nearly drove her to being sick and harming him."

"Well what do we do?" asked Ron with a frown, "This person means no good to any of them."

"I say we let the Heads do their research," said Harry, "From what Draco says they obviously know what they are doing."

Draco nodded and Ron gave a shrug and turned to his files.

**CO**

"Oh Ginny this is wonderful!" cried Molly hugging her daughter, "I'm sure this is the one! Ah, I will have to start knitting booties and cardigan robes again!"

Ginny smiled, "Harry wants a girl. We still want to use the name Bronwyn-Lily."

"That is a pretty name. What if it is a boy though?"

Ginny shrugged, "Jake James Potter."

Molly smiled and nodded as she handed Ginny a juice, "No caffeine during pregnancy."

Ginny gave a sigh and nodded, "I know. But it was the drink they got me through work."

"You will find an alternative. I did. Turned out to be hot chocolates but by the end of my first pregnancy I never wanted to see another hot chocolate again."

Ginny chuckled, "Let me guess it was what you drank when you had the rest of us?"

Molly nodded, "But I haven't had one since having you."

Ginny smiled, "Well they say daughters generally take after their mothers, so I wouldn't be surprised if that is what I choose to drink."

"True, true. I haven't heard from Lynette in a while. Has Hermione?"

"I don't know. Hermione was really upset about something yesterday and this morning. Maybe a family member died?"

Molly frowned, "I might give her a visit today sometime. You should be getting to work young lady."

Ginny glanced at the time and gave a sigh with a nod, "I suppose I should."

Standing up, she hugged her mother goodbye and left with a crack.

**CO**

"It's all over the paper's," said Jerry showing Lavender five different newspapers, "Three mysterious women destroy unknown evil doers."

Lavender looked at the blurred photos of her, Hermione and Ginny on the stage before the curtains came down, "No one knows who the women are though. How was I to know they would throw me on stage?"

"Obviously you weren't to know. But people are wondering why we didn't have a story seeing as you were there last night."

Lavender bit her lower lip, "Because we were going to interview the star of the night to get a better inside scoop."

Jerry smiled and nodded, "I like your thinking. Will Oliver fake the interview?"

Lavender nodded and grabbed her pad and Constantly Filled Ink Quill. She apperated from her office and arrived at the training pitch for the English Quidditch Team. She could see the players coming in to land for the end of morning training. Lavender ran up the stand steps and sat in the first row as Oliver and his teammates were talked to by their coach.

"Hello you!" called Oliver seeing Lavender as the team meeting ended. He ran up to the stand and jumped the railing and walked over to Lavender greeting her with a long kiss, "Couldn't stay away?"

"After last night how could I?" winked Lavender earning a raised eyebrow look from Oliver, "Coming over tonight?"

Oliver gave her a curious look, "What do you have in mind?"

"More than your mind will manage to contain all day. But I came here for work purposes. All papers have blurred pictures of Hermione, Ginny, and myself battling the Evillians. We are the only paper not running the story, so to cover up we thought that interviewing you would be the way to go. Get a supposed insider scoop, seeing as you were behind stage the entire time."

"Make up crap that sounds real?" asked Oliver.

"Well, yeah. If you don't want to, its okay I will think of something else."

"No, no, I love making up bull crap stories."

Lavender grinned and pulled out her quill and parchment, "Alright. First question: Can I get one more kiss before we start?"

"Well," sighed Oliver looking serious, "That's a really hard question and I can't really find the right answer, but I hope this satisfies you."

Lavender chuckled as Oliver leaned closer, silencing her with his lips as they indulged in a long kiss.

**CO**

"Are you serious?" cried Hermione as Jerry showed her the latest poll results, "Ahead by ten percent?"

Jerry nodded, "The gap has been growing day by day. You appeal to the people, Hermione."

Hermione gave a sigh, "Scrimgeour won't be pleased, will he? No doubt they will try to bring up old things to use against me from my school days. After all, in forth year I was labelled a scarlet woman."

"You'd just best hope Rufus doesn't go digging too deep into your life," said Jerry firmly, "Merlin knows what he could find out."

Hermione nodded as Jerry packed up the papers, "We are pretty much front page news today anyway. Three mystery women… why didn't the Quibbler do an article?"

Jerry grinned, "We are getting the inside scoop from the star of the night himself."

Hermione smiled, "Smart Lavender thinking?"

Jerry nodded and after a few more minutes left. Hermione headed upstairs to her room but frowned as she passed Luna's bedroom. The door was opened a crack when normally it was firmly shut. Hermione walked over and pushed the door open to find the bedside draw open. Hermione frowned and peered in seeing a few sheets of parchment and bottles of ink beside a variety of quills. Hermione slid the draw closed and looked around in confusion. Maybe someone went looking for ink and quills, knowing Luna always had a constant supply. Hermione backed out of the room and shut the door, tapping her finger on the handle. She heard the click of the door locking and walked away into her bedroom. She sat on her bed and fell back against the pillows and looked over at her bedside photo. Luna, Ginny, and herself smiled at her waving and laughing without a care in the world. Hermione rolled onto her stomach and reached out. As soon as her hand touched the frame her mind was thrown forwards.

_The woman sat on the bed clutching a leather bound book, tracing her fingers over the letters. Sadness swam through her as her blue eyes watered. Gone was the bitter woman and in replacement was the real Luna Lovegood, the one longing to pass over…_

Hermione let go of the photo frame and sat up frowning. That wasn't a premonition. That was real. Hermione remembered Luna talking about her mother's journal. She stood and hurried out of her room. Tapping her finger on the door handle to unlock it, she ran in and opened the bedside draw and riffled through it. Nothing. She stood and searched the entire room, including under the mattress and bed. Twenty minutes later nothing had turned up. Hermione stood up and looked around the room. It was nowhere to be found… unless Ron had it.

**CO**

"What are you doing here?" cried Ron as Hermione entered his and Harry's office, "Draco's gone to lunch if you're looking for him."

"I actually came to ask you something," replied Hermione sitting in the seat in front of his desk, "About something of Luna's."

Ron lowered his quill and looked at Hermione silently, "What?"

"Did Luna ever mention a journal her mother left for her?"

Ron nodded.

"Did Luna take it to Egypt with her?"

"I don't know. I remember her holding it before we left. Why?"

"Just something I saw," said Hermione looking down at her hands with a frown.

"Did you see Luna?"

Hermione nodded and explained her vision. Ron listened intently, clutching his quill so tightly it snapped in two startling him as Hermione finished speaking of the vision.

"It was the Spitster Luna but she was almost human," said Hermione, "What if the human side of her is trying to battle this polar opposite side of her and having that journal is helping… maybe happy, human emotions weakens the Spitster side."

Hermione wasn't looking at Ron as she spoke. If anything Ron thought she was talking to her self, if that were so, it wouldn't surprise him. He'd seen her do it before.

"Does that make any sense?" asked Hermione looking at Ron as she stood up but she answered the question before Ron had a chance to speak, "No, no it's insane."

"If you say so," said Ron with a shrug.

Hermione adjusted her bag strap, "If you remember anything about the journal let me know. Bye Ron."

Ron gave a wave as Hermione left lost in thought once more. As Ron turned back to his work Harry arrived.

"I just saw Hermione," said Harry, "She didn't see me… she looked to deep in thought actually."

"She was just here," Ron explained, "Something to do with Luna."

"Oh, she made some progress?"

"I don't really know. She was practically talking to her self."

**CO**

Ginny gave a yawn and looked at the coffee machine longingly. She gave a sigh and looked down at her glass of water. She picked up her chicken burger and took a bite and looked up almost chocking on the bite. There she was standing behind Dean, the haunted look in her eyes, her dress moving with an invisible breeze as her hair was.

She glinted her eyes in Ginny's direction her hands drawing closer to Dean's neck. Ginny stood up frantically and hurried forward startling those around her as Luna vanished.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" asked Dean as Ginny came to a halt.

Ginny looked away from the spot in which Luna was just at and down at Dean, "Err… yeah. Leg cramp… killer things."

Ginny went and sat down and picked up her burger and taking another bite, glancing around for any more Luna sightings.

Finally her shift ended and she headed home, finding Hermione in the kitchen grilling some chicken breasts as Lavender organised a salad.

"I saw her again," said Ginny instantly, "Luna. She was standing behind Dean at work taunting me that she would kill him."

"Seems to be a day for Luna related things," said Lavender looking at Hermione who nodded.

"Who else saw her?"

"I had a vision," said Hermione before explaining her vision to Ginny, "So we need to find that journal."

"Hang on," said Ginny frowning, "You think that happy human emotions weaken Spitsters?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm not entirely sure but what I saw… Luna seemed pretty much human."

"Well if that is the answer," said Lavender as Harry, Draco and Oliver entered the kitchen without being noticed, "Then how do we use that to our advantage? How can we weaken her with it?"

Hermione sighed with a shrug, "I don't know. That's the answer we need to look for now. But there could be a bad side to all of this as well."

"Is it always like this?" murmured Oliver watching the three women have their serious discussion.

Draco and Harry nodded with Harry answering, "You get used to it. Believe me."

"What do you mean?" frowned Ginny.

"Well if the human side of Luna is gaining _some_ power over the Spitster side, her Spitster side could come back twice as bad and powerful. Not to mention she will be angrier," explained Hermione seriously.

Ginny frowned and bit her lower lip as a thought occurred to her, "If Luna does get more angry… wouldn't she want to release that?"

Hermione turned the chicken breasts over as Lavender looked at Ginny with a frown obviously having the same train of thought as Ginny was.

"Ron," Lavender said, "She'd go for Ron wouldn't she? We know she is determined to kill him."

Ginny nodded as Hermione turned to look at them with worry, "We need to get Ron here so he is safe," Ginny turned to Harry, startling him, Oliver and Draco, "Harry can you go get Ron? Tell him to bring enough clothes for a few days. Don't explain anything to him, just make up some excuse… you got tickets to an exclusive Quidditch match or something random and believable."

Harry nodded and left with a crack. Draco looked serious seeing as he practically knew what was going on, but Oliver looked lost.

"Lavender," said Hermione seeing Oliver's confused face, "You might want to explain everything to Oliver. I might go see Jerry about Luna's journal, keep me some dinner."

"I'll come with you," said Draco following Hermione out of the kitchen and up stairs as she went to collect her cloak and shoes.

"You don't have too," replied Hermione glancing over her shoulder, "Maybe you could go see the Heads. Find out if they know anything about the journal."

"You sure you will be fine on your own?" asked Draco as Hermione turned to face him in the bedroom.

She stepped forward and kissed him briefly on the lips and nodded, "I'll be fine. You go see the Heads."

**CO**

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" asked Jerry as Hermione stood at his office doorway, "I thought you would be at home."

"I was. But… there is something I should have told you ages ago," said Hermione walking in and sitting in the chair in front of the desk, "About Luna."

Jerry frowned seeing Hermione's serious expression mingling with a look of guilt.

"Luna… Luna has been possessed so to speak. She is dead but… she has become a Spitster. Do you know what they are?"

Jerry nodded, "Willow told me about them one time. What do you mean Luna is a Spitster?"

Hermione took a deep breath and explained everything to Jerry about Ron's promise and how Luna had died remembering it and was now out to kill Ron in revenge for lying to her. Jerry paled greatly as Hermione explained everything to him. By the end, he looked ready to faint.

"I didn't want to have to tell you," said Hermione, "No father needs to know something like this."

Jerry nodded, "It explains my dreams then. Willow comes to me every night asking where Luna is."

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look before continuing, "I also have something I need to ask you. Do you have the journal Willow left for Luna?"

"I did but I returned it at the house a few weeks ago. I placed it in her bedside draw."

Hermione nodded and gave a small smile, "Thanks… I really am sorry for not telling you sooner though."

"It's okay, honestly. I'm not mad."

Hermione nodded and stood up. She said goodbye and headed home, arriving just as Ron did with Harry.

"Some surprise party," said Ron looking around the empty house before a smile spread on his face, "Wait! Everyone is out the back!"

"Ron," said Hermione glancing at Harry half amused, "There is no surprise party. If there was, why would we require you to bring extra clothes?"

"I dunno. Jelly wrestling maybe?"

Hermione would have laughed at the suggestion had not the coming conversation been so serious. Ginny appeared at the top of the staircase and came running down looking serious as Lavender and Oliver exited the kitchen. Draco, however, wasn't back yet.

"Is this an intervention or something?" frowned Ron looking around, "Doesn't the person generally need to be on drugs or something?"

"I wish it were an intervention," muttered Ginny, though everyone heard her, "Lets go sit at the dining room table, shall we?"

The group moved to the dining room and sat around the table. Ron was looking more confused by the minute and frowning at everyone's either serious or grim faces.

"So when can I know what's going on?" asked Ron, "Seems Oliver even knows before I do."

Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender swapped looks before Ginny took up the talking role.

"Ron… we have pretty much had a development on the Luna thing," said Ginny.

"Hermione told me today," frowned Ron.

"We're more certain about it now Ron," said Hermione.

Ginny nodded, "Someone has taken Luna's journal. We think it may have been Luna her self. It is possible that the human half of Luna is fighting against the Spitster side."

"That's good isn't it?" said Ron looking confused.

"I guess it shows that she still has some control," said Lavender looking at Hermione and Ginny, though Ron casted her a dirty look. He still hadn't taken to the fact Lavender had stepped forward into Luna's place.

Ginny nodded, "But Ron it could make Luna's Spitster side even more powerful. Angrier even… can you see what we are getting at?"

Ron looked at them blankly and Hermione gave a frustrated sigh.

"Don't you see?" cried Hermione leaning forward towards Ron, "She will come after _you_! To kill _you_! You have to stay here until we have dealt with her."

"What kill her again?" snapped Ron angrily.

"No dammit," said Ginny furiously, "Help her pass over to the other side."

"And to do that," said Draco walking in, "The Head Unknowns say you will have to battle her. Kill the Spitster side to free her human side."

Everyone looked at Draco stunned. Ron slammed his fist on the table shooting daggers at his sister, Hermione, and Lavender. Ginny placed a hand over her mouth as Hermione leant back in her seat unsure of what to say. Lavender looked around the room awkwardly while Oliver and Harry remained silent.

"She has got the journal. She came for it when the real Luna had control over her self," said Draco, "And the Heads agree. Human, happy emotions weaken her Spitster side… before the side reverses their meaning and feeds upon it."

"So what do we do?" asked Lavender quietly.

Hermione shot Ron a warning look as he opened his mouth to retort angrily. In return, Ron glared at Hermione and stood, walking into the lounge room with Harry and Oliver following silently. Draco sat across from Hermione as the three witches sat silent in thought.

"Well… the only known weakness is happy emotions," said Ginny, "But how can we fight her with those?"

Hermione rapped her nails on the tabletop with a furrowed brow, "A combination of things. But we will also need someone there at the time."

"Who?" asked Draco.

"Ron himself," said Hermione earning wide-eyed looks from Ginny and Lavender, while Draco just frowned in thought, "Look we will need a few weeks to prepare. We will need to work on strengthening our cheer charms to the extreme level. And we will have to brew love potions, bliss potions… all sorts of good feeling potions."

"What will we need Ron for?" asked Lavender.

"When the affects start taking a toll on Luna, Ron will need to remind her of the happy times they shared before she died. He will also need to remind her that she loved him and that he loved her. The ultimate feeling is love and-"

"- if Luna feels it the Spitster side will simply be destroyed," said Ginny looking at Hermione in amazement, "Its brilliant…there are flaws but its all we've got."

Lavender nodded, "It really is."

"So what do we do with Ron now?" asked Draco.

"Protect him all we can."

"I'm always home," said Hermione, "He can help me out with my campaign and well you and Harry are with him at work. Just mention it to Pryce."

Draco nodded.

**CO**

"Why didn't you tell her the real truth?" cried Molly looking at Lynette desperately, "She thinks you are dying now Lynette!"

"How could I possibly tell her that though, Molly?" said Lynette her hands tightly holding her coffee cup with as she looked at her dearest friend with red puffy eyes, "It would break her heart."

"Ginny said Hermione has been upset since yesterday. You need to tell her the truth and so does Michael!"

"Oh, if Hermione found out she would be furious… furious… it would kill Michael as well!"

Molly gave Lynette a stern look, "Now see here, Lyn! Michael did the dirty on you with your sister! Not the other way around! He needs to face his daughter's fury! You cannot lie to her telling her you have cancer!"

Lynette wiped away a few tears and pushed her coffee away, "He's coming to get some things tonight," she said standing up and walking to the kitchen bench, "My sister has taken him in out of love."

"Oh come and stay at the Burrow. You could do with getting away from all of this. I will help you prepare to tell Hermione the truth."

Lynette nodded and headed to her room to pack a bag of gear for the Burrow.

**CO**

Her cold blue eyes glared at the journal and a wave of fury swept through her like never before. Now was the time. Now she would kill him and any who dared stand in her way. With a raging scream she left, followed by three other Spitsters. When Luna opened her eyes she found her self-standing in a high walled backyard. The herb garden was full of dark green plants with the smell of basil in the air. The kitchen was well lit with two people moving about the room cleaning up silently. The longhaired brunette turned to the red haired woman; whos hair was pulled back into a long ponytail.

Yes, this was definitely the place. With a smirk of a grin, Luna walked forward, the three Spitsters following. However, their shadows against the windows gave them away, alarming the brunette.

"Ginny, get Ron to safety now!" she cried, "Quickly!"

The red head ran and the brunette turned to Luna as she entered glaring coldly around the room.

"Ah yes, the old catch up kitchen," smirked Luna, "And you, the chef."

"What do you want Luna?"

"What do I want, Hermione? My ex-lover would be a perfect start. If you would kindly step aside, your life and that of your own lover will be spared."

"I wouldn't let you pass me even if you did the killing curse on me," snapped Hermione angrily, "You want Ron, you are going to have to fight me for him!"

"Have it your way then," Luna turned to her Spitsters with a nasty grin on her face, "Keep the other two witches back."

Hermione held back her look of surprise as the other three left. Voices rose from the lounge room but Hermione kept her attention solely on Luna.

"Well, you wanted to fight," said Luna with a mock bow, "Let us fight then."

"You don't want to fight me, Luna," said Hermione hastily, "You know you would never do anything to harm your friends, your family. This isn't you!"

Luna flung Hermione across the room, so she crashed into the wall beside the swinging door, more so out of annoyance. Hermione slid down the wall and looked up at Luna cringing a little from a pain in her leg. Luna merely looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Who are you? That muggle Doctor, Doctor Phil?" snapped Luna, "I didn't come here for a pep talk. I came here to seek revenge!"

Luna swooped down on Hermione, dragging her up by her hair and slamming her against the wall, moving her hand to Hermione's throat, "So quit with the 'I know who you really are talks' and _fight_ me!"

"I don't want too!" screamed Hermione desperately, "I would never hurt you!"

"And you blasting me with your special affect powers was an illusion?"

Luna flung Hermione across the room once more, into the cupboards. A terrified cry of Hermione's name came from the lounge room with Ginny and Lavender demanding to be let go to see Hermione.

"Now, will you stand up and fight me?" snarled Luna.

Hermione pushed her self up. Her ankle was throbbing from pain and blood was dribbling down her face from a cut above her eye. She looked at Luna breathing deeply. Luna wanted a fight, fine, Hermione would give her one. Without hesitation, Hermione jumped in the air, spinning, knocking Luna back with a kick to the face. Landing on the ground, unsteadily, she looked up to see Luna stumbling backwards with a cold chuckle.

"Half-bloods got some guts," smirked Luna, "Well you fought me, now I can have Ron."

Hermione widened her eyes and ran forward but Luna vanished. Hermione half ran through the dining room and into the lounge room, in time to see Ginny blast Luna with a chain of fire. The fire whipped around Luna's throat, yanking her away from a terrified Ron. Luna using her bare hands to snap the chain in half, turned to Ginny looking furious. She stepped forward when Lavender shot shards of ice at her, stabbing her in the chest. All watched in horror as Luna stumbled back in surprise. A flash of the real Luna shone through, before the cold one returned before vanishing, followed by the other Spitsters.

"You murdered her!" roared Ron looking at Lavender.

"She saved your life!" cried Hermione startling everyone, as they only realised just then that she was there, "Look at what she did to me, Ron!"

Ron fell silent as Draco hurried over, healing Hermione's wounds.

"She isn't dead," said Ginny quietly, "Just injured. She'll be back. We don't know when but she will be. We need to stop her before she murders _you_ Ron."

**A/N: Well… more next chapter! Will they succeed in defeating Luna? How will Hermione take to the real truth about her parents? Will The Great Evil make yet another appearance to try and ruin Oliver and Lavender's relationship? Review to find out!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. Revelations

**A/N: I am trying to make this longer then the first one. Hopefully that will work out! Anyway, thanks for the reviews as well!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the Great Evil, the Spitsters, Snake Shifters and Evillians oh and the plot, naturally!**

_Chapter Eleven: Revelations_

A week passed with no Luna returning. However Lavender had three unpleasant visits from Bradley attempting to woo her back into his arms. Once Draco forced him to leave and twice, Ginny came forward and slammed the door shut telling him if he didn't leave he would experience one of her Bat Bogey hexes. Hermione stayed away whenever he visited. The wave of emotions she felt made her sick physically and feel like doing horrible things to those she loved.

Ron kept to himself, still furious at Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender for how they treated Luna. Nothing they said made him see sense. He just wasn't ready to accept that the Luna he loved was gone.

Finally a Monday came and in a week the voting for the Minister or Mistress for Magic would take place. Hermione had a week of interviews and public appearances to make and was nervous.

"If only February fifth would come," said Hermione to Draco as she did her cloak up over her muggle clothing – a knee length grey business skirt, white blouse, and a grey business jacket. She checked her black-heeled shoes were scuff free and gave a sigh.

"Hey, you will be fine. You will win. Everyone is saying that," said Draco wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist, resting his head on her shoulder looking at her in the mirror, "Besides, you know you have my vote."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "I know. I doubt I have Ron's."

"You do. He is just really confused at the moment I guess. Don't let his mood get to you."

Hermione turned to face Draco and kissed him passionately. Draco pulled back a bit a cheeky look in his eyes.

"So, when do you have to leave?" he murmured.

"An hour. You?"

"I can be in late," chuckled Draco before capturing Hermione's lips again.

**CO**

"There has to be a cure for morning sickness," moaned Ginny sitting on her bed with her head in her hands as Harry finished tying his shoes up beside her.

"You know… I was thinking," said Harry glancing at Ginny furtively as he stood, "I know this is our home and we have a room for the baby… but what about getting a place of our own, here in Hogsmeade of course."

Ginny looked up at Harry in surprise, "Why?"

"Well," said Harry slowly, "It's just that I know you want more then one child. And with evil arriving unannounced all the time… isn't it unsafe for our child to live here?"

Ginny said nothing and Harry simply kissed her on the cheek and left. Ginny remained looking at where Harry had been standing moments ago and sighed. He wanted to move out, into their own place. Away from where everything was and happened. Sure Ginny understood where Harry was coming from. She wasn't going to deny that the thought hadn't crossed her mind. It had, tonnes of times since finding out she was pregnant once again.

Ginny placed a hand on her flat stomach. In two weeks she would be a full month into the pregnancy. She knew, after three months she could relax a little bit, but until then she was remaining on her guard. She stood and dressed. She didn't have to go to work till the afternoon seeing as she had morning sickness. But starting in the afternoon also meant she didn't finish till 12am, even though she started at 12pm. She headed downstairs rolling her eyes as she heard giggling from behind Hermione's door.

"Morning," said Lavender cheerfully as she hurried to the living room and grabbing a folder for work, "Sorry I can't stay to chat. I have to get to Scrimgeour's press conference. No doubt he will try to tarnish Hermione's reputation. Where is she? She has a tonne of things to do today."

"Releasing some tension with Draco," replied Ginny earning a silent 'oh' from Lavender who left soon after. Ginny walked around and picked up a few things that didn't belong where they were. As she returned from putting Harry's socks in the laundry a knock sounded from the front door. As she headed to it Hermione came running downstairs doing up her cloak and smoothing her hair over.

"I'm running late," sighed Hermione grabbing her bag of important papers.

"I gathered that," said Ginny before opening the front door, "Mrs Granger!"

Hermione looked over at the door in surprise, "Mum. Dad has called me three times asking about you… which is odd."

Lynette walked in with a tight smile, "That's kind of what I came to talk to you about."

Hermione frowned, sensing her mother's guilt and sadness at once. Problem was Hermione was really short of time. She reached into her bag and pulled out her itinerary, "I have two hours spare at 12."

"I have to say this now or I never will and I don't want you to hear it from anyone else."

Hermione nodded understanding what her mother had to say was important. Ginny headed upstairs mumbling something about a shower.

"We should sit down," suggested Lynette gesturing to the dining room.

Hermione headed in knowing full well she would be late for her meet and greet. Lynette's hands were shaking slightly as she placed them on the table.

"Mum, what is it? Have the Doctors given you more bad news?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Hermione I lied," said Lynette in a shaky voice with tears in her eyes, "I haven't got cancer. That was a cover up. I never meant to say it… when I told you I was meant to tell you something else altogether."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She felt as if someone had sucked all thoughts and actions from her mind. She simply looked at her mother silently.

"It has taken me all week to find the courage to come and tell you this. If it wasn't for Molly I don't think I would have," rambled Lynette trying to speak evenly, "Y-your father and I. I left your father."

"What?" said Hermione suddenly leaning back in her seat as she finally spoke, "You what?"

Lynette took a deep breath, "Your father and Aunty Fiona were having an affair. I caught them last week at home."

Lynette let out a sob placing a hand over her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. Hermione blinked back tears trying her hardest to process the news the best she could. She knew these days affairs were a common thing but she never once suspected her parents would be that way.

"Your f-father loves you Hermione. H-He is living with your Aunt now."

Hermione just nodded and stood up, "Y-you had me b-believing that you… you… had cancer… I'd just come to accept that-" Hermione broke off as she turned and left with a crack, not taking her bag with her. Lynette let out a loud sob, the sound of the front door opening and closing with Molly hurrying in trying to soothe her heart broken friend.

**HD**

"Please welcome," came a loud professional announcers voice, "The Minister of Magic, the people's man – Rufus Scrimgeour!"

Lavender rolled her eyes as people applauded, "Puh-lease. Could this crowd be any more fake?"

"A Hermione supporter?" asked Parvati pushing her way to beside Lavender, "I just came from her meet, and greet- she didn't turn up."

Lavender looked down at her mark but saw all triangles were normal. She frowned; perhaps something personal had come up? Hermione wouldn't abandon her work for a simple reason.

"Good morning my good people!" came Scrimgeour, "I am glad to see so many supportive faces in the crowd – well you wouldn't be here if you didn't support me right?" He paused for the non-existent chuckles and cleared his throat awkwardly to continue, "Unlike my competitor would have you believe, I do care for my people and I do listen…" The rambles continued with Lavender counting up to twenty times that she rolled her eyes or scoffed at his comments, "So please, in conclusion vote for me if you want me to keep things the way they are and our world secret from prying muggle eyes. Thankyou."

"And what's the bet this crowd get paid an extra twenty galleons if they clap and whistle?" said Lavender smugly to Parvati before walking off leaving Parvati looking at her back in disbelief.

Lavender arrived back at work to find Jerry hurrying about like crazy. At the sight of Lavender he came running over.

"Where is she?" demanded Jerry, "She didn't show up! I had to tell people she had a friend write in saying she was sick with a contagious virus and that the meet and greet will be tomorrow morning!"

Lavender frowned, "I left before she left her room this morning. And I have the Minister's speech. I swear that man needed a change of robes after he had finished emptying his bowels from his mouth."

Jerry nodded, "I have sent Hermione five letters and not one response! Did something… what does Arthur call it? Ah! Charmed. Did Charmed stuff happen this morning?"

"No. Look, something is up with her Mum… maybe something happened there urgently. Hermione wouldn't blow anything off without a serious reason," said Lavender reassuringly with Jerry nodding as he calmed down, "So, want to read this speech Scrimgeour gave but obviously didn't write?"

**CO**

Ginny entered the kitchen an hour later and jumped at the sight of her mother making coffees, "Mum. What are you doing here?"

"Calming Lynette down," sighed Molly stirring one of the coffees.

"Did Hermione and Mrs Granger have an argument?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"Sort of. Have you seen Hermione? Is she in the room?"

"No. She had a political thing on today. A heap of them I think."

Molly sighed and nodded, "Don't you have work?"

"Yeah. I have come to start organising lunch and dinner. Harry would rather I eat healthy nutritious meals then the junk from the cafeteria at work."

"And so you should. Harry is thinking of your wellbeing and the babies," said Molly with a nod before leaving to go to the living room where Lynette now sat.

Ginny went about making her meals silently. Subconsciously she glanced down at her mark with a slight frown. She took a deep breath thinking her self silly. Nothing was wrong with Hermione, she was fine, just busy with work leading up to voting day.

**CO**

"Fancy finding the future Mistress for Magic alone here by a haunted house," came a drawling voice, followed by Hermione being hit with a wave of hate.

Hermione took a deep breath and blinked a few times to clear her blurry vision. She turned to Bradley with a frown, "What do you want?"

"I was taking a peaceful walk around, getting to know Hogsmeade when I stumbled upon you, here… alone."

"I'd prefer it if you would make it alone again," snapped Hermione irritably.

"Been crying, I see? Now miserable emotions should never be dealt with alone."

Hermione suddenly felt a nasty desire to strangle the annoying, pathetic man until he gave one last shuddering gasp for life. She closed her eyes in alarm hoping against hope that he would take a hint and leave her be.

"Oh the cold shoulder," he sniggered, "Really mature for a what, 22 year old?"

Hermione turned to him, glaring angrily, "I would sincerely appreciate it if you would leave now, preferably for America!"

Hermione continued glaring at him but gasped as she saw his eyes flash red. She stood up from the rock she had been sitting on and stumbled backwards. That was not normal.

"Scared of me now?" asked Bradley stepping forwards.

"Who are you?" demanded Hermione backing away from him.

"Bradley Leigh."

"Who are you really? I-I saw your eyes… are you a Shape Shifter?"

"No… no but I do remember killing one to gain their powers," said Bradley thoughtfully.

Hermione pressed her thumb to her mark urgently calling for Ginny and Lavender. This man was not normal… this man was the Great Evil in disguise.

"No, no," said Bradley jumping forward and yanking Hermione's hand away from her mark, "I can't let you go about calling your buddies. To scared to fight me alone, hmm?"

"You're the Great Evil," hissed Hermione as he pressed her against a tree, "Why were you trying to win Lavender over? What's your plan?"

"Originally I wanted to gain your trust… then turn it against you. But then you gained the power of Empathy and realised how much your pathetic Unknown was in love with you and you started to sense I wasn't normal."

"I knew you weren't normal long before I could read your emotions," replied Hermione struggling against his hold, "But once my mark knows I need help Ginny and Lavender's will burn and they will know I need them."

"Who says you will be alive then?" asked the Great Evil placing a hand around Hermione's throat, "If I kill you I could convert you into a Spitster… then I would have two… with only one to go."

"I'm not bitter," snapped Hermione coldly.

"But dear old Dad did the dirty on your mother. Surely you must be furious at him for doing that, long to seek revenge maybe?"

"Let her go!"

"Draco," whispered Hermione.

The Great Evil turned, still in the form of Bradley. One hand shot out and a bolt of white light hit Draco directly in the chest, sending him flying into a tree.

"DRACO!" screamed Hermione struggling harder. She glared directly at the Great Evil, anger swelling through her. Suddenly white light burst from her hand throwing him off her. He landed with a thud a few feet away from Hermione. Hermione dropped to the ground from where he had pinned her against the tree. She stood up and waved her hand, a small, yet powerful tornado shooting at him as he stood up, knocking him backwards again. With a glare at Hermione he left.

"Draco!" cried Hermione running over to him and kneeling down and shaking him, "Wake up… wake up."

She slid back his robe and gasped at the horrible red burn from where he had been hit. She touched his face; glad to feel it was still warm. Holding onto his arm tightly she apperated them both back to the house.

"HELP!" screamed Hermione standing up from the entry hall floor, "GINNY! GINNY!"

Ginny came bursting from the kitchen as Molly and Lynette hurried out of the living room.

"The Great Evil… he… he's Bradley and he attacked me and Draco came and he hurt Draco… he's hurt, help him!" stammered Hermione hurriedly as Molly pulled her back.

Ginny knelt beside Draco inspecting the injury, "I have nothing for this. We need another Unknown or-"

"Let us."

Everyone looked behind them in surprise to see Lily and James. Both hurried forward and knelt beside Draco setting to work. Hermione was shaking like crazy, a bruise forming around her neck from where the Great Evil had held her. Ginny was pacing while Lynette was glancing at her daughter every few moments. Molly still had a firm hold on Hermione's shoulders.

"I just got the call," said Lavender arriving with a pop. She looked down at Draco and the Unknowns and at Ginny but upon seeing she was in one piece she turned to Hermione and gaped at the bruises, "Oh Merlin's beard. What happened?"

No one said anything as Lily stood. James helped a groggy Draco sit up, patting him on the back.

"Is he okay?" asked Hermione still shaking slightly.

"He is in one piece," said Lily before reaching out and healing Hermione's marks, "You have made us all proud. You stood your ground and scared the Great Evil off. However we feel he will find a way to strike back. He wants you Lavender."

"Me?" said Lavender giving the same surprised look to Lily that everyone else, who was standing, was giving.

Lily nodded but turned to James who had helped Draco stand. Hermione pulled from Molly's hold and hugged Draco tightly, sobbing into his chest.

"You shouldn't of come," said Hermione pulling away.

Draco gave her a gentle smile, "I'm alive, and that's what matters."

"Why does he want Lavender?" asked Ginny.

"He wants Lavender to father his child," said James seriously, "Believe or not, the Great Evil has human emotions and the ones he has are feelings for you, Lavender. He will stop at nothing to get you pregnant. Even if it means murdering Oliver."

"This is just brilliant," said Ginny, "Luna wants to kill Ron and now the Great Evil wants to knock Lavender up and take out Oliver in the process. Plus he just tried to kill Hermione and Draco."

"Which is why Luna must be dealt with quickly," said Lily seriously, "As powerful as you three are you cannot deal with the Spitsters and the Great Evil in unison."

"We know how to deal with Luna… we just need to work on the plan and talk Ron into it," said Hermione looking less shaky now that Draco was healed.

James gave a frown, "We can hold the Great Evil off until you have dealt with Luna and the repercussions."

"That is powerful magic," said Draco instantly understanding what James was speaking about, "Won't you need full agreement from the other Heads?"

James nodded, "Definitely. It could take us two days to sort it out and gain full support."

Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender swapped confused looks. None of them knew what was going on now.

"We should go and discuss it with the others," said Lily touching James arm lightly before looking at Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender in turn, "Work on the Luna issue. If the Great Evil returns hold him off the best you can. But he most likely won't for some time. However, finding Oliver would be wise."

James and Lily left leaving the other's standing around silently. Lavender cleared her throat a few moments later and readjusted her bag strap.

"I have to find Oliver," said Lavender, "He, he needs to know."

Ginny nodded and Lavender left, "I'm going to find some spells to use on Luna. Mum… can you get Ron? Maybe make him understand. He'll listen to you."

Molly nodded and looked at Lynette, "Lyn, perhaps you should come with me?"

Lynette looked at Hermione, who turned and headed to the kitchen, ignoring her mother. Draco gave Lynette a curious look but hurried off after Hermione.

"Give her some space," said Molly, "Come on."

**CO  
**

Lavender hurried across the pitch as she spotted Oliver jogging around the Quidditch pitch in a work out session.

"Oliver!" called Lavender, "Oliver!"

Oliver glanced over his shoulder and stopped as he saw Lavender jogging over to him, "Hey Gorgeous!"

Lavender managed a smile and glanced around her nervously, "Bradley Leigh is the Great Evil. The reason why he keeps trying to break us up is because he wants me to have his child. He will kill you to get to me, Oliver."

Oliver frowned as Lavender gripped his hands tightly, "He wants you to what?"

"Have his child! His heir! Do you understand?"

Oliver nodded and Lavender took a deep breath to try and calm down. Oliver pulled her into a hug sensing her panic.

"You have to come home with me," said Lavender pulling back a bit, "It'll be safer there, and he will be less likely to come find you. Please Oliver, I love you, and I don't want him to kill you."

Oliver nodded and Lavender kissed him on the lips before both apperated back to the house. As they arrived Ginny came down stairs looking irritable, "Bloody got to go to work. Where did the morning go?"

Lavender didn't reply as she frowned looking worried.

"He won't get you here," said Ginny, "Besides, the heads are working on something. I'll see you both later."

Lavender nodded and Oliver wrapped his arms around Lavender, "Come on. Lets go sit, okay?"

Lavender nodded and let Oliver lead her to the living room to try and relax, which she knew was near to impossible.

**CO**

Draco looked at Hermione in surprise as she explained her mother's revelation earlier that day. Hermione angrily ground up beetle wings as she worked on making a batch of calming potions. She knew with everything happening they would be needed more then once. She shoved the bowl aside and began chopping up lavender plant roots.

"So you're angry with your mother?" asked Draco carefully.

"Yes."

"What about your father?"

"Furious with him as well. And my Aunt… if she sees me… remind me it is a criminal offence to use magic on someone if it is not in self defence, will you?" requested Hermione tipping the crushed beetle wings and lavender roots into a medium sized cauldron.

"Look, I know you are angry-"

"Biggest understatement of the century," cut in Hermione, "I am furious, frustrated… scared of what is happening with the Power of Three. How can life be so complicated, Draco? I'm surprised none of us has exploded with all that's being dealt with at the moment! We haven't even had time to plan our wedding and I missed a meet and greet this morning."

Hermione shrugged as she stirred the potion the correct way before leaving it to simmer. Draco pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly. He leaned back and looked down at her brown eyes.

"What do you want to deal with first?" he asked, "Lets start sorting this mess out, hey? So what first?"

Hermione took a deep breath and swallowed a lump in her throat before giving her firm answer, "My father."

**CO**

"Mum, Mrs Granger," said Ron surprised to see his mother and Lynette in his office, "What are you both doing here?"

"Well," said Molly, "We came to speak with you. Where is Harry?"

"Gone for his lunch break and he is visiting Ginny briefly at work. What do you need to speak to me about?"

"The way you are treating your sister, Hermione, and Lavender. And Luna."

Ron leaned back in his seat, his face taking a stony expression, "So? What about it?"

"Ronald they are protecting your life. Do you seriously think your Luna would attempt to kill you?" asked Molly seriously.

"Well no, but that is still Luna, even if she is one of those angry women."

"The real Luna is part of her, but another Luna altogether has control," said Lynette quietly, "They have to destroy the other Luna, not your Luna. And too do that they need you to co-operate with them. To do that you need to accept Lavender."

Ron remained silent, "She took Luna's spot."

"Not intentionally but to help Luna, Hermione and Ginny have had to accept Lavender. Luna was a magical sister to them and they will never, ever forget her and neither will you. To do what they need to Ron, you have to help them," said Molly.

Ron rubbed his forehead, "What do I have to do?"

"We aren't sure. That is something you will have to ask them. So, will you help them?"

Ron sighed and nodded, "Fine. I'll help them."

Molly and Lynette smiled gratefully with Molly standing and walking around to hug her son.

"Thankyou Ronnie," she said before leaving.

Ron slowly turned back to his work cringing at the fact his mother had once again referred to him as 'Ronnie'.

**CO**

"Harry not now," sighed Ginny reading over a chart as Harry tried to discuss moving into their own place.

"Ginny, we need to discuss it," insisted Harry following her down a corridor as she signed a form and handed it to a passing nurse.

Ginny sighed, grabbed Harry by the arm, and yanked him into her office, shutting the door behind her. She turned to him with a slight glare in the eyes.

"Listen, today has been hectic. Bradley Leigh is the Great Evil and he wants to kill Oliver so he is free to get to Lavender," explained Ginny hurriedly, "He wants to make Lavender pregnant with his child. Not only that, he attempted to kill Hermione and Draco. So at the moment my mind is focused on work and things outside of work. Can we discuss moving once the girls and I have dealt with Luna at least?"

Harry nodded and Ginny let out a deep breath closing her eyes briefly.

"I'm sorry it's just… stressful at the moment. I've never had so much going on at once before."

Harry nodded and hugged Ginny, kissing her on the forehead, "You'll be fine. Sorry to have hounded you about moving."

Ginny smiled at him, "I saw your parents today. They came to heal Draco and I think they might be back in the next day or so. Something about protecting us from the Great Evil until we have dealt with Luna and the repercussions."

"Right. Do you think you three will be able to deal with Luna?"

Ginny sighed and moved to her seat behind her desk with Harry turning to face her. Even he could see Ginny looked exhausted.

"If Ron agrees to help I dare say that we will be able to."

"He'll come around."

Ginny gave a shrug; "Lets just hope that's true then."

**CO**

Hermione took a deep breath as she looked at her Aunt Fiona's house. The black tiled roof, white painted house with blue shutters. The front porch had the typical swinging chair with the garden full of colourful flowers with an emerald green lawn that would cause the Dursley's to glare at with envy. Draco placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back causing Hermione to look up at him uncertainly.

"You can do this," he said, "If you can handle the Great Evil, your father should be a walk in the park."

"I'll yell at him Draco. I know I will and horrible things will be said," replied Hermione before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Then let it be said. You're angry with him and you have a right to be."

Hermione nodded and the pair walked up the cement path. At the front door, Hermione rang the doorbell that played the first ten seconds of the national anthem.

Seconds later the door was opened by Hermione's year younger cousin, Pauline. Pauline, who was the opposite of Hermione with her straight brown hair and blue eyes looked at Hermione to Draco.

"Hi Pauline," said Hermione tensely. She never really got along with her out going cousin, "I understand my father is here."

Pauline looked at Hermione, and nodded before seeing the engagement ring on her finger, "This your future husband, huh?"

"Yes. We marry in June. So can I come in?"

Pauline stepped away from the door and let the pair in, "I'll go get them. Take a seat in the lounge room."

Hermione and Draco walked through to the lounge room. It was cluttered with pictures everywhere, a bright blue lounge with yellow arm covers that didn't match.

"I can see that your mother and Aunt are completely opposite," said Draco glancing around.

"Oh yeah. It's the same with Pauline and I," Hermione replied glancing around the room.

Michael and Fiona walked in a few seconds later and Draco was surprised to see that though Fiona looked like Lynette their styles were different. While Lynette dressed in a professional manner with ironed pants, button up blouses similar to her daughters; Fiona wore flowing gypsy skirts with peasant styled tops. She had a scarf tied in her dark brown hair and dangly earrings. It was almost like looking at a more outrageous Trelawney.

Michael looked slightly dishevelled, in need of a good shave and his top needed ironing badly, "Darling."

"Don't darling me," said Hermione coolly stepping closer to Draco as Pauline lingered in the doorway sucking on a lollypop, "How could you?" Hermione's eyes flashed to Fiona, "How could _you_?"

"Honey," said Michael desperately, "I never meant for it to happen."

"It was fate," said Fiona with an almost airy tone.

"You know nothing about fate!" snapped Hermione coldly, "You are my mother's sister! I had a bit of respect for you as an Aunt but now… all I see is a home wrecker!"

"Hermione do not speak to your Aunt like that!" snapped her father.

"Oh don't you even try disciplining me! I'm not a child any more! I'm a 22-year-old woman! Some example you have set me, then huh? How long?"

No one said anything infuriating Hermione even more. Especially with the guilt flowing freely from the two, whilst Pauline seemed to be enjoying the fact her cousin was dealing with a lot of pain.

"How damn long?" demanded Hermione louder.

"Two years," said Fiona quietly.

"Two years? Two years? Does Mum know this?"

"No… but Hermione I love Fiona. For years I have felt something for your Aunt-" started Michael before Hermione cut him off.

"She is no Aunt to me," said Hermione in a dead calm voice, "I really hope Mum screws you over with the divorce settlement, Dad. Because you deserve to lose every single penny."

"What, so your mother can convert it into that wizard money?" spoke up Pauline.

"Yeah, that Pauline. It's not my fault you were born a Squib."

Fiona glared at Hermione but Hermione didn't care. She had longed to say that to Pauline who held a hate for Hermione for being born a clever witch, though Hermione had figured that Fiona was a witch as well and Pauline a squib seeing as she didn't go to Hogwarts.

"Your mother thought she was so special," said Fiona coldly, "The eldest daughter who made Prefect then Headgirl in her year. Me, I was the lowly Hufflepuff. Scraped through with passable marks, was kicked from the Quidditch team after two matches as Chaser. Then the only job I managed to get was a mail sorter at the Ministry while your mother was an amazing Power of Three saving the world with a top Ministry position in the Ministers office. Our parents over looked my small yet happy achievements… then she married Michael. The moment I met him there was a connection and for so long I held back from acting on it out of sisterly love. Then… slowly but surely I began to hate her. The smart daughter at Hogwarts also a prefect and Headgirl… bragging about your achievements… Michael and I could hold back no longer and well here we are."

"So that's your _proud_ achievement, huh? Ruining your sisters marriage out of pure, pathetic jealousy?" cried Hermione, "Well good for you both. But here is your reward. Stay out of my life and my mother's. If I hear one single word from either of you… let it be known as a Power of Three I will make you both regret it dearly."

Hermione grabbed onto Draco's arm shooting her father and Fiona a dirty look before leaving with a crack.

**A/N: Phew! Long chapter! Over 5000 words! Anyway… lots happening for these poor women! Please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	12. The Magick Book of Answers

**A/N: -Sings Grace Kelly by MIKA – I love that song! "I could be brown, I could be blue…" Anyway. Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the previous chapter, yeah?**

_Chapter Twelve: The Magick Book of Answers_

"I'm sorry Jerry. I should have sent you a letter or something," said Hermione after explaining her day to him, "Maybe I'm just not cut out for the top Ministry position."

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course you are," he said briskly, "Just be there tomorrow, alright?"

"I will be. I swear. Sorry again."

"Don't be. If I had a day like that I think I would demand time off for a week… maybe longer," said Jerry wearily.

Hermione frowned a little. She had really gotten to know Jerry over the past weeks and he honestly did look worn out and in need of a long break. Hermione knew, like Ron, Jerry was hardly coping with the loss of his only daughter despite how he acted, because that was exactly what it was, an act. It was his way of not facing the true impact of the death of Luna so recently and Willow so long ago.

"Jerry," said Hermione tentatively, "Have you thought of maybe taking time off? Harold can run the paper for you."

"I haven't got time to even consider time off, Hermione."

"That is not true Jerry. You _need_ a break. Honestly, you have worked so hard on my campaign you leave me wondering when do you even sleep."

Jerry looked at Hermione with a sigh, "I get some sleep. About three hours a night."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise, "Honestly! That is not healthy!"

"You're telling me?" chuckled Jerry miserably, "Don't worry about me, Hermione. I'll be fine. You focus on winning this campaign."

Hermione sighed, admitting defeat – for now. She gave Jerry a smile and left for home so glad the day was coming to an end.

**CO**

Lavender gave a startled jump and scream as a crack echoed in the room. She looked up at a guilty Hermione and sighed in relief. She looked around once again having panic spread through her. Oliver was gone.

"Where is he?" cried Lavender – how could she have fallen asleep? "Oliver?"

"He can't be far," assured Hermione walking out to the dining room to see if he was in there.

Lavender stood and ran to the kitchen swinging the door open surprising Oliver who was stirring two coffees. Lavender let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall. Hermione walked in and smiled at him before looking at Lavender.

"See? Here all along. Calm down. Panicking helps no one, believe me."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have the Great Evil out to kill the man you love and knock you up," said Lavender coolly.

Hermione tensed up but said nothing before walking out the kitchen and storming up the staircase. Lavender suddenly felt guilty for snapping so harshly. Oliver handed her, her coffee and squeezed her shoulder in reassurance.

"I'm not going anywhere okay?" he said softly, "You said those… high powered people were working on something, so lets just hope that all works out for us."

Lavender sighed and nodded hoping Oliver had enough faith for the both of them because she had none at the moment, none at all.

**CO**

"It's a simple potion really," said Ginny in her all knowing tone she used when talking to a patient, "In two days the swelling will be gone, and your nose will be back to normal."

"Heny side affacks?" asked the person, their speech sounding rather stuffy from the swollen nose.

"For about an hour you will have steam issuing from your nose after taking the potion every four hours."

The person nodded and took the potion Ginny was holding out. Ginny signed the clipboard and hung it on the end of the bed and left the ward almost colliding into Ron.

"Ron!" cried Ginny outraged to see him outside the house, "Are you mad? Luna could turn up at any moment!"

"I'm on my way home actually," he said in amusement, "Harry told me to check on you. He got held back on paper work."

"Harry bloody well knows I am fine. What time is it anyway?"

"Ten to six."

Ginny groaned. She really wanted to go to bed. She felt exhausted from the strenuous day. She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath before looking at Ron.

"Long day?" he asked.

Ginny nodded and looked at Ron with tired eyes before chuckling, "Crazy thing is… as much as I complain about work I love it."

"What about the fact that Harry wants to look into finding another house for you both?"

"Walk with me," said Ginny gesturing down the corridor, "It's my dinner break."

The pair walked along in silence for a few moments with Ginny pondering the idea of leaving 'the house' and Ron simply letting his sister collect her thoughts.

"Well," sighed Ginny, "I can see where Harry is coming from. But… that's become home to me and well… it's where the book is, where everything happens."

"That is what Harry is worried about – everything happens there. He is worried about the baby's safety when it is born."

Ginny nodded, "I know. And I understand. It's just a big step. Just like it was when I left home for my first year of Hogwarts. I missed Mum and Dad like crazy."

"Yeah but you got to be around Harry, blushing like crazy more often," chuckled Ron nudging Ginny with his shoulder.

Ginny laughed, "Yeah. Look at me now. He makes me blush in more ways then one."

"Please," said Ron shaking his head in disgust, "Refrain from mentioning that again."

Ginny laughed warmly as they entered the hospital staff eating area. Ginny grabbed her container with a chicken salad and a bottle of orange juice.

"Plenty of vending machines," said Ginny gesturing the candy machines and coffee ones as well, "Help your self."

Ron headed over to them and Ginny tucked into her healthy meal with a slight yawn. Ron rejoined her with a steaming coffee and a cauldron cake. Ginny eyed the coffee evilly and to annoy her even more Ron took a long sip giving a pleasing sigh before grinning at her.

"You do realise you are sleeping at my place, right?" asked Ginny.

Ron nodded, "So?"

"So by the time I get home you will be in bed, unaware of anything happening around you. I could simply transfigure your hair to a shocking pink that even Tonks would be impressed and well, those freckles so many women find adorable could turn into zits over night."

Ron eyed his sister suspiciously before answering, "I wouldn't put it past you either."

Ginny smiled sweetly, "I know. Neither would I."

**CO**

Hermione gave a sigh and slammed the book shut and moved onto another. The trunk looked to be swimming with ancient magick textbooks. Some were written back during the time of Enid and her sisters. Hermione bit her lower lip and wondered if maybe Enid could give her a clue as to how to defeat the Great Evil. They did kill his father, Sir Darkness, after all. She drummed her fingers on the book cover and looked over at the spell book. The sound of feet running up the staircase caught her attention and Hermione hastily shoved the books away and slammed the trunk lid shut just in time. Draco walked in smiling at her pleasantly.

"Where did you disappear too?" asked Hermione.

"I had to go see the Heads about something. Its actually good news but you'll have to wait for when Ginny gets home from work," replied Draco, "Did you see Jerry?"

Hermione nodded, standing, and sliding the trunk away, "I have to do my speeches tomorrow. He understood though."

"And your mother?"

"Draco," said Hermione warningly as she turned to face him.

"Okay, okay. Drop the subject, got it. What were you doing with all the books?"

"Oh, just flipping through them. You know how I am with books."

Draco looked at her suspiciously but said nothing more about it, "Ready for some dinner? Lavender and Oliver made spaghetti bolognaise."

Hermione nodded and interlaced her fingers with Draco's as they headed downstairs. They headed into the dining room and breathed in the wonderful aroma. Lavender and Oliver greeted them with smiles and the four started chatting like nothing wrong was happening in their lives.

**CO**

"She can't be much longer," said Harry with a yawn as the clock struck half past twelve.

Ron gave a muffled reply of a simple, "Hmm," as his face was half facing the arm of the lounge chair. Lavender was snuggled up against Oliver on the lounge and Draco was sitting on the floor against the lounge Ron was laying on with Hermione resting her head on his legs laying on the ground one hand holding his as the other absently twirled a lock of her hair around her index finger. Since midnight they had been waiting for Ginny to arrive home so Draco could tell them the news from the Heads.

For the fifth time Harry started flipping through the Quibbler absently, his eyes not really focusing on the page but the clock ticking away above the fireplace. At that moment he wished he had a clock like Molly's. Just as that thought crossed his mind Ginny arrived with a loud pop in the entry hall. She gave a huge yawn and glanced at the lounge room before looking again at all the people looking at her.

"A welcome home party?" she asked with a slight tired chuckle, "It would be nice to get one when I do my six to six shift tomorrow."

"Not likely," replied Hermione with a yawn, "Come on, come and sit down."

Hermione settled her self down beside Draco as Ginny walked in and flopped down beside Harry.

"Well, spill it Draco," said Ron slowly sliding up into a seated position.

"Spill what?" asked Ginny.

"That's what we all waited up to find out," mumbled Lavender leaning away from Oliver for a moment to tuck away a lock of her dark blonde hair.

"Well," said Draco, "You three remember how Lily and James were mentioning holding off the Great Evil until Luna has been dealt with?"

Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender nodded, all three with a slight frown on their faces.

"They got the plan passed quicker then expected and the go ahead has been given."

"They said it was powerful magic though," said Hermione, "What do they have to do?"

"Three drops of blood on a contract with agreement from the Great Evil himself and his blood."

"What?" said everyone in the room looking at Draco like he were mad.

"How is that powerful?" asked Ginny.

"A deal has never been struck up between our side and_ his_ side. The contract is far from ordinary. Whoever breaks it suffers a loss beyond their control."

"What do you mean?" frowned Hermione.

"Well, look at it this way. If the Great Evil broke it he would lose all his power without anyone laying a hand on him. If you three broke it… imagine what your worst loss could possible be."

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked at Draco. Ginny placed a hand on her stomach and squeezed Harry's hand as Lavender slid closer to Oliver.

"How can it be broken?" asked Lavender.

"There are limits," said Draco, "He can search ways to destroy you three but not use those ways on you until the contract has been fulfilled. And you three can look for ways to destroy him but not target him with them until the end of the contract has been reached."

"But how do we know he will agree to the contract?" asked Lavender.

"Oh he will. It gives him time to gain strength from your attack on him, Hermione, and find the answer to getting Lavender without any interruptions."

Hermione reached out and touched Draco's hand before her mind was thrown forward once again.

_Hermione was close to tears as she held her hand against the bloody wound that was slowly killing her friend. The battle was over, finally but a life was going to be lost if he didn't arrive soon._

"_DRACO!" screamed Hermione into the air helplessly, "DRACO!"_

_He wasn't coming! What was going on? Where was he? Was he hurt?_

"_Where is he?"_

"_I don't know," sobbed Hermione suddenly looking down at her dying friend, "Don't worry. We will get you help, hold on."_

_Hermione looked up again and gave another useless cry, "DRACO!"_

Hermione let out a gasp and wiped tears away from her face knowing full well everyone was looking at her. She stood up and looked around her wondering just what the premonition meant. She could still feel the over whelming pain from it but two things confused her. Who was dying and where was Draco?

"Mione?" said Ginny quietly looking up at her from her spot beside Harry, "What did you see?"

"Helplessness… coming death," mumbled Hermione more so to her self, "I-I just need to be alone."

Hermione turned and left the room heading up stairs with everyone looking at her in confusion over her answer.

**CO**

Hermione locked the attic door behind her and made sure her gown was neat and tidy and her hair tied up securely. She placed a hastily written letter on a nearby table and pulled out the chant she had rewritten to suit just her.

"_Time turner in the air,_

_Take me where I must appear,_

_To the time of Enid, Elizabeth, and Emily,_

_When Sir Darkness no longer walked,_

_This one bid I ask of time in the air._"

The portal appeared and Hermione stepped through hitting the ground almost instantly. She looked up at the daytime sky and slowly stood dusting off her brown skirt. She hurried through the tall grass and headed up the road and into old time Hogsmeade. People milled about talking and sometimes laughing without a care in a world. One woman walked past, softly scolding her sulking blonde haired son. Hermione chuckled recognising the cold grey eyes and pointed face. William Malfoy as a child, even then he looked like a stuck up prat.

Hermione turned around in time to collide directly into a light brown haired woman. Hermione stumbled back, apologising hurriedly before looking at the woman in amazement. Her pale blue eyes stood out prominently against her brown hair.

"Enid," breathed Hermione.

Enid eyed her holding her basket before smiling softly, "From the future?"

Hermione nodded, "This would be the second time I have met you… you'll see me again later in life."

Enid smiled and held her hand out for Hermione to shake, "I see. Well, Hermione – your name, yes?"

Hermione nodded smiling.

"Well, we must get going. You must meet my sisters."

Hermione followed Enid through the bustling streets and down a quieter one. It was different to where Hermione, Ginny, and Luna went when they came back in time. Then again this was a much earlier time, in fact it was 987 to be exact.

"I can't believe how busy Hogsmeade is," said Hermione in amazement.

"Witches and wizards are a lot more civilised then muggles. It may be because we don't burn them or our own kind at the stake," said Enid in a disproving manner, "What they achieve from it, I'll never know. All we have to do is freeze the flames and vanish as if we have turned into ash all of a sudden."

Hermione chuckled as they came to a wooden house with a little herb garden out the front.

"Cynthia, Candice and Catherine adore working on the herb garden," smiled Enid, "Cynthia is my daughter."

"So you have a husband?"

Enid smiled softly, "Gerald. He is away on work at the moment."

They entered the house with Enid placing her basket on a wooden table by the front door. Hermione followed Enid into a small kitchen where a cauldron was bubbling in a fireplace with a wonderful scent coming from it.

"Take a seat," said Enid gesturing to the mismatched chairs behind Hermione, "Emily and Elizabeth must be outside with the girls."

Hermione sat down smiling as Enid hurried out calling for her sisters.

**CO**

"She's been alone for a while now," said Ginny peering up at the ceiling as though she could see Hermione.

"An hour almost," murmured Harry before looking at Draco expectantly.

Draco gave a sigh and stood up, "If I return with a pumpkin for a head… well somehow I'll make you all pay."

"You'll offer to be the main ingredient for pumpkin scones?" asked Ron with a smirk on his face.

Draco shot him a withering look and headed up stairs. He checked their room before moving onto the attic. He frowned at the closed door and knocked. Getting no answer he turned the handle but jiggled it when he found it was locked. With a sigh he shimmered himself inside and frowned when he saw she wasn't there. He looked around him suspiciously and spotted the folded parchment. He walked over and picked it up, unfolding it, his eyes scanning over it, widening with every word. He ran over to the door, unlocked it with the key, and raced downstairs into the lounge room, startling the occupants.

He took a deep breath before reading the note Hermione had left them.

"_I've gone back in time to get answers on how to possibly destroy the Great Evil. Don't start jumping through time to look for me. I'll be fine and back in a couple of hours. I need to do this._

"_Love Hermione."_

No one said anything for a few moments. Ron sat up and gave a shrug.

"Look at the bright side, you didn't come back down with a pumpkin for a head," he said trying to make the moment a bit better then it really was.

Draco ignored the comment and shook his head, "It has to do with the premonition she had."

"And maybe something I said earlier," said Lavender guiltily before explaining the nasty comment she shot at Hermione.

"That explains why she was searching through the ancient magick books when I got home."

"She was?" said Ginny.

Draco nodded, "Yeah."

"Well if Hermione has a premonition, shouldn't it be in the Hall of Prophecies?" asked Harry.

"That place is _real_?" asked Lavender suddenly.

"Yeah," said Ginny quickly, "No it wouldn't. Hermione sees actual events happening, a prophecy foretells what would actually happen if the person or persons involved actually start the events rolling. Surely Dumbledore told you this when he explained the one between you and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"He did… but at the time I was kind of pissed off and upset over… you know, Sirius."

Ginny nodded and patted Harry affectionately on the hand.

"Steering away from a soppy moment," said Ron, "When you, Ginny, asked Hermione about what she saw she said helplessness and death coming. Think about it… mainly the latter."

"Someone is going to die," said Lavender softly, "But who?"

"Someone close," answered Harry, "One of us."

Everyone fell silent with Draco leaning against the doorframe as Ron glanced down at his hands. It was like Luna's death was haunting them again, only with the promise of another.

**CO**

"The future," said Elizabeth, shaking her head, causing her darker brown locks to bounce, "Dear me."

Emily smiled kindly brushing away a lock of her light brown hair from her eyes, "But what could bring you from the future?"

"Something serious," said Hermione glancing down at the cup in her hands before looking up at the three sisters, "The Great Evil."

"Sir Darkness's heir?" asked Enid quietly.

Hermione nodded, "He is _really_ powerful in my period of time. He is trying to get to one of my friends, another Power of Three to impregnate her with his heir and he will stop at nothing to do it."

"But something other then that must have sent you back in time to seek us out," said Elizabeth frowning curiously at Hermione, who looked at her in surprise, "Occulemency."

"So then you know?"

Elizabeth nodded her dark blue eyes tinged with sadness from Hermione's premonition, "But you need to tell Emily and Enid."

Hermione took a deep breath and gripped her cup to stop her hands from shaking, "A battle has just finished… a really bad one. And I'm holding my hands over one of my friend's wounds… there is blood everywhere and they're dying… I'm calling for Draco, our Unknown… but he isn't coming. Someone is with me asking where he is and I start crying because I don't know. My friend is dying! And… and Draco won't come."

Tears had started to spill down Hermione's cheeks again and she hastily wiped them away feeling like a pathetic fool to start crying in front of the three most powerful witches ever known.

"What do you need to know, Hermione?" asked Emily quietly.

"How you destroyed Sir Darkness. His son has to die… his son is causing so much pain and panic… I want him gone."

Enid took a deep breath, "Sir Darkness may seem powerful seeing as we destroyed him… but compared to what his son sounds like… he is a walk in the park. You and your magical sisters are powerful witches. We can only give you a hint."

"Just a hint?"

The three sisters nodded.

"Look for a book, you will have it. Look for the initials E. Hampton, E. Nichols, and E. Brown," said Emily, "Inside there will lie your answer. It might be not what you entirely want but it will help you on your way to destroying him as your power and your magical sisters powers grow stronger."

"You're young Hermione," said Elizabeth, "Don't let this make you feel older then you really are."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. Suddenly Elizabeth smiled and leaned back in her seat.

"Running for Mistress for Magic, I see?" she chuckled, "A woman in power… the times really do change in the future."

Hermione gave a weak smile, "They certainly do."

Enid reached out and placed her hand on Hermione's closing her eyes, "You do return… with Ginny and Luna," Enid remained silent as Hermione looked at her in surprise, "Oh… oh… my dear," she pulled her hand away and cleared her throat, "I see a very full future for you."

Hermione frowned a little, "What did you see?"

"I can't tell you that. It would ruin the course of the future. Now… should you be getting back to your time?"

Hermione nodded and stood up, as did Enid, Emily, and Elizabeth. She hugged them each before leaving as three girls burst through the door with blonde, brown, and red hair. Hermione looked at them curiously earning grins from the three sisters before Hermione left.

She wandered through the streets going over the look on Enid's face as she looked into Hermione's future. One oh sounded pleasant, one sad and the my dear seemed rather surprised. Hermione weaved through the busy High street and down Smeade Road and through the grass where her portal had started to form at her return. She ran into it and began spinning forward in time.

**CO**

A loud thud alerted the group in the lounge room of Hermione's return. They all stood and thundered upstairs with Ron bursting through the door first as Hermione started rifling through the trunk of old magick books looking for the one the original three sisters had pointed out to her.

"What are you looking for?" asked Harry, being the first to speak.

"A book," Hermione muttered in reply, "It holds the answer we need to destroy the Great Evil… well start to."

"Start to?" questioned Lavender with a frown, "Nice dress."

Hermione shot her an annoyed look purposely dropping a book near her toes to emphasize her annoyance at the questions.

"Who dies?" asked Ginny bluntly kneeling down beside Hermione who paused in her book throwing to look at Ginny in surprise.

"I never said someone dies."

"You said-"

"I said _coming_ death. I never said someone dies!" snapped Hermione coldly, "The person could live or die and I don't know who it is! I didn't see their face, all I know is they are really, badly hurt and you!"

Hermione whirled around to Draco pointing at him angrily, tears starting to spill down her cheeks as she shook with frustration and anger before glancing down at the book in her hand. Instant calmness came over her as she lowered her hand from pointing at a startled Draco.

"I found it."

Ginny looked at the book, "_The Magick Book of Answers by E. Hampton, E. Nichols and E. Brown_. Brown?"

Lavender raised an eyebrow but Hermione didn't care if Lavender could somehow be related to either Emily or Elizabeth. She had the book that held the answer she needed, they all needed.

Suddenly bright shimmering light filled the room as James and Lily arrived. Harry's eyes lit up at the sight of his parents, who both smiled warmly at him.

"Did we interrupt something?" asked James.

Hermione looked up at them and shook her head as she clutched onto the book tightly in case it vanished on her.

"Very well. It is time."

"Time?" frowned Ginny.

"The contract. The Great Evil is waiting for you three in the forest by the Shrieking Shack now."

Hermione lowered the book to a nearby table and hastily transfigured her clothing to more time appropriate attire of jeans, a red polo shirt, and sneakers.

James took hold of Hermione's hand and held out his other to Lavender as Lily took hold if Ginny's.

"We will be back," said Lily to a worried Draco, Ron, Harry, and Oliver.

**CO**

"Good evening," said the Great Evil as James and Lily appeared with the three needed witches.

Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender looked behind them at the other Head Unknowns and at the group of Evillians behind the Great Evil with a cloaked man beside him holding his globe.

"My Seer," said the Great Evil has the three eyed him suspiciously, "Lavender… good to see you."

"Shame I can't say to same," spat Lavender coldly.

"This contract," spoke up an old looking Head Unknown, "Will be binding until the Power of Three: Hermione Granger, Ginny Potter, and Lavender Brown have dealt with the Head Spitster, Luna Lovegood. Therefore, the Great Evil and his alias Bradley Leigh or any other guises he tries to take on will not be allowed to attempt in any way to destroy the Power of Three. This also means that the Power of Three may not attempt to destroy the Great Evil until the contract has reached its end, which will be when Luna Lovegood has crossed over to the Spirit Lands and all repercussions are dealt with. Do you _all_ agree to these terms?"

"Yes," they all said in unison, evil looks being swapped over the large stone like table where a large roll of parchment with the contract terms written on it laid.

"Very well. We shall begin with the Great Evil placing his drop of blood on the seal and signing his name."

The Great Evil walked forward, his eyes glittering out from his cloak at Lavender. He picked up the pin and pricked his finger and squeezed a drop of dark blood onto the deal, where it bubbled and hissed as he moved onto signing his name in loopy, cursive writing.

"Hermione?"

Hermione walked forward and pricked her finger and adding her drop to the contract causing the same bubble and hiss as she signed her name on it in her neat, slightly slanted cursive writing.

"Lavender?"

Lavender came forward glaring coldly at the Great Evil who was watching her closely. She added her blood and wrote her name in scrawled writing picked up over the years from being a reporter.

"Ginny?"

Ginny strode up and raised an eyebrow at the Great Evil plainly saying his staring was not intimidating her one single bit. She added her blood and wrote her name in a scrawl similar to her brother Ron's writing.

As soon as Ginny's quill left the parchment a bright blasting light shot into the four people concerned. Slowly the light dulled until it vanished altogether.

"It is complete," said the Head Unknown duplicating a copy and handing it to the Seer as he held onto the other, "From this day until Luna Lovegood has passed over the Power of Three and the Great Evil are not allowed to attempt destroying each other."

Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny looked at the Great Evil coldly as he glared at them and with a sweep of his robes was gone.

**A/N: - Sings Straight Lines by Silverchair – Another brilliant song, worth listening too! Anyway, full chapter… who does Hermione see possibly dying? Where is Draco during the premonition? Will it come true? Anyway, review for more!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	13. Interrupted Wedding

**A/N: Well thanks for the reviews and ummm, I suppose you want me to get the disclaimer done with so you can get to the story, right?**

**DISCLAIMER: Ah ya know what to do but for those of you who are silly not too: Refer to the previous chapter!**

_Chapter Thirteen: Interrupted Wedding_

"Hermione it's time."

Hermione looked up from the book she had been trying to read since finding it. Every time she got to the introduction someone would come along interrupting her.

One long week had passed since the contract signing and now it was time too announce the winner of the campaign. Hermione stood dusting her black formal robes. She ran a hand over her smooth hair and headed on stage standing at the opposite end from Scrimgeour who gave her a tight, fake, pleasant smile. Hermione returned it with a slight nod as the official counter of the votes walked on stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he said looking at the sea of faces. Hermione could see Draco amongst them with the entire Weasley clan, Ginny, Harry, Lavender, Oliver, and her mother whom she was yet to speak too. Jerry and Harold were there as well smiling up at Hermione proudly. She really did have to thank them for everything even if she didn't win, "Thankyou all for coming out to hear the announcement everyone has been waiting to hear since campaigning began all those months ago. Now, without further adieu it gives me great pleasure to announce the winner. Please welcome your new leader for however long they wish to stay in office. Hermione Granger!"

Hermione stood there blankly until it hit her hard. She was Mistress for Magic. She was the new leader, at 22. Hermione turned to Scrimgeour and shaked his hand firmly before shaking the counters. Her family and friends were cheering like mad as were the overwhelming amount of supporters in the crowd. Hermione stood at the podium smiling in shock as she heard the chant swim up from the crowd.

"**HONEST HERMIONE! HONEST HERMIONE! HONEST HERMIONE!**"

Hermione held her hands up smiling, "Thankyou so much. Thankyou, thankyou," the cheering died down as they all looked at her eagerly, "I really have to say my thankyous before anything else because I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for certain people. And I really have to start with a dear, dear friend of mine. Luna Lovegood. If she hadn't heard about this Molly Weasley wouldn't have suggested for me to run for Mistress for Magic. And then there is Ginny Potter, who convinced me that I really should give it, ago. Then my fiancée, Draco Malfoy for supporting me through it all. My old best friend's, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. You two really have been through it all with me. Lavender Brown for keeping me up to date with the going ons of the political world and Oliver Wood for simply giving me a laugh at his outrageous Quidditch talk when I needed a break from everything. The entire Weasley family for being another family of mine and well, treating me as one of their own. Jerry Lovegood and Harold Fountain- my campaign managers. You two made this all possible. Then my Mum for always believing in me no matter what. And of course – my supporters!"

The crowd cheered loudly again, starting up the chant once more. Hermione laughed and smiled at them all.

"But now, I really want you to all understand what I am about. I stand for equality. I believe every single person deserves to be treated equally despite their past mistakes. Everyone deserves a second chance to prove they can do the right thing. I stand for hearing what _you_ all want. I believe that for this country to be run fairly and smoothly I need to know what you want. If I don't know how can I be sure I am giving you all an equal chance? Justice. With knowing what you want and things being equal there will be a fairer justice system! No person will go to prison without a proper hearing. The Hospital! Healers and nurses are run off their feet with not enough people on at a one time! How can there be a proper health system without proper funding and enough people working at the one time?" Hermione took a deep breath as the people murmured in agreement some yelling out, 'Yes! Its is about time!' or 'Equality all the way!' Hermione glanced at Draco and saw him smiling at her softly with pride evident in his grey eyes, "Starting from tomorrow these so called people pleasing reforms will be tore down if none reach the standards I speak of. A review of the running of St Mungo's will begin and the justice system will be looked through. But remember this, tell me what you want, what is needed and I promise to listen! Thankyou once again for your outstanding support! Good night!"

**CO**

Hermione gave a sigh and she entered her kitchen later that night with Draco. Her eyes landed on the backyard and she gave a laugh seeing the huge banner hanging up saying, "HONEST HERMIONE! NO.1 CHOICE!"

"You all had undying faith in me," said Hermione as Draco led her to the backyard to the waiting party.

The yard filled with cheers at Hermione's arrival. She smiled and hugged everyone thanking them personally. Fred and George instantly lit up a firework with the Honest Hermione saying. Hermione laughed as she heard cheers in the distance from people at Hogsmeade. They sat down to an overwhelming celebration meal with Jerry and Harold taking pictures to go with Lavender's article.

"No doubt the Daily Prophet will try to have a dig at you," said Ginny.

"Nah," said Jerry, "They will suddenly be very pro-Hermione."

Hermione shrugged, "I still won't read it."

"Will Umbridge remain as you Undersecretary?" asked Harry.

"No," said Hermione despite their slight interactions with the mother last year Hermione still couldn't let go of her grudge from her fifth year. She looked at her mother silently and cleared her throat, "I was hoping someone else might consider coming back to work in the Ministers office."

Molly nudged Lynette who looked up in surprise.

"Me?" said Lynette her eyes wide.

Hermione nodded, "What do you think? My Senior Undersecretary? I'll need someone to help juggle the work with. Percy, you can stay as my Assistant of course."

Percy nodded with a smile while Lynette looked uncertain.

"Mum, I'm asking for your help with this. You understand the Ministers office better then I will for a while at least."  
Lynette smiled and nodded, "I'll start Monday morning. 8am like always?"

Hermione nodded, "8am."

**CO**

Lavender chuckled at the article in the Daily Prophet. She slid the paper to Oliver and saw him raise his eyebrows in amusement.

"_Hermione Granger, the new Mistress for Magic, was a sure winner from the start of the campaign till the very end. The now former Minister had lost his popularity a long time ago and fresh blood was in need for quite some time. The new Mistress for Magic promises to create better equality, justice and swears to listen to what her people need… set to marry Draco Malfoy, 21, shortly after his 22__nd__ birthday… best friends with the couple Mr Harry and Mrs Ginerva Potter… lost a close friend whom the Mistress for Magic thanked in her speech last night… dated Viktor Krum at the age of 15 for a few short weeks… is still friends with him… responsible for the peace being kept between Bulgaria and England…_ talk about sucking up," said Oliver in amusement.

"I know. Now our front page is way better. We have the engaged couple in an embrace with the heading saying 'Honest Hermione Celebrates Her Victory With Family and Friends' Much more interesting, don't you think?"

Oliver laughed, "Yeah."

"Good morning!" said Ginny brightly before going a shade of green at the smell of food, "And I'll be back."

Ginny dashed out as Ron walked in.

"Morning," said Ron looking at the paper, "A whole page dedicated to Hermione. I knew they would start kissing her backside once she won."

"Yeah I know," said Lavender in disgust, "She still in bed?"

"I think so. I didn't hear anything from the bedroom."

"She could have headed into the office," suggested Oliver.

Lavender and Ron nodded, not really caring either way as they dug into their meal.

**CO**

_Sir Darkness was the leader of the Underworld from 254 to 987. As sisters our powers compared to his were of equal level but that didn't make defeating him any easier. Like a Slytherin from the magic school, Hogwarts, he was cunning and sly. We always had to try and remain two steps ahead of him with every attack. Our senses had to remain alert and we couldn't let anything around us distract us from our task at hand – defeating Sir Darkness._

_It took months of preparation to find the answer to defeating him and it wasn't easy. On a constant basis he sought out to destroy us through trickery, disguises and sometimes coming in person himself. How we did defeat him, that must remain a mystery. For us to give the future Power of Three the answer for destruction of the next leader would be wrong. We know there will be those of you who will come to this book for the answer but this is what we can tell you._

_The answer is never far away. Research is always the answer and don't always look for it in the extreme strand of magic. You will be surprised what answers one can find in the normal strand._

Hermione looked away from the book and frowned as she looked across the attic in thought. So what they were saying is the answer might lie in the normal magic strand. Hermione closed the book and placed it beside her before standing and heading downstairs. She had been up since six that morning in search of knowledge that would help them with the Great Evil. Sure Luna was more of a threat at that moment but Hermione was solely focused on being prepared for when the time came to killing the Great Evil. She heard voices and laughter from the kitchen but walked into the lounge room and over to the bookcases. She scanned her eyes across the rows of thick textbooks and found the one she was looking for.

"Everyone is under the impression you're in bed."

Hermione whirled around and smiled at Ginny, "Hi."

"Hello to you too. What's up?"

"Oh just looking for some light reading," said Hermione holding the book up.

"_The Evil Rulers of History: Their Rise and Downfall_. Interesting I guess but the Great Evil or Sir Darkness won't be in that."

Hermione sighed, "Yeah I know. But its something else I read that has made me think of something else."

"Like what?"

"Hi you!" cried Lavender skipping in, "The Daily Prophet is kissing your arse again."

"Good for them. But sit down and listen," said Hermione tensely.

Lavender sat beside Ginny frowning at Hermione.

Hermione explained what she had read and how the answer could lie within the normal strand of magic.

"Which is why I am reading this," said Hermione quietly.

"Okay, listen," said Ginny calmly, "We need to deal with Luna. Now I know you want to be prepared for the Great Evil and that is great and all but right now we have Ron's life in our hands and that is the most pressing matter at the moment."

Hermione sighed and ran a hand though her knotty hair, "Yeah I know. It's just… the premonition. It's all I dream about. And I keep on wondering why Draco won't come… where is he?"

Ginny and Lavender looked at Hermione with concern causing Hermione to stand up and put the book away. She turned around and clapped her hand with a smile.

"I'll go shower and we can get to work on dealing with Luna!"

**CO**

The months passed with the three witches working on all the happy charms and potions non-stop. At five months pregnant Ginny now had the round stomach and had to cut her hours back. Hermione and Draco were busy with last minute wedding preparations. Not only that, Hermione was hurrying about with her new job. She had torn down two reforms and had already started working on fixing the issues at St Mungo's. Lavender and Oliver had grown closer and were clearly more in love then ever.

"Argh I feel sick," murmured Hermione sitting on her bed getting ready for work, "Which is brilliant seeing as we get married next week."

Draco sat besides her looking at her curiously, "Babe, you have been feeling sick every morning for a week now. Don't you think that is a bit curious?"

Hermione looked at him and sighed, "I'm a few days late."

"Perhaps Ginny could do a test on you?"

Hermione nodded and stood up. She headed down to the kitchen and saw Ginny munching on what looked to be carrot covered in mayonnaise.

"Ginny," said Hermione keeping her eyes on the ground, "Can you err… do a pregnancytestonmeonceyou'redone?"

Ginny eyed Hermione silently deciphering what she had just asked, "You think you might be pregnant, huh?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny grinned tossing her carrot in the bin and beckoning Hermione in.

"Sit up on the bench my dear," said Ginny, "And lift the shirt a bit."

Hermione did as Ginny said looking utterly nervous as Draco walked in. He stood beside Hermione as Ginny muttered a spell. A white light appeared and slowly changed colour before Ginny grinned.

"Congratulations. You are pregnant!"

Hermione let out a happy laugh and hugged Draco who was grinning widely. Sure, it wasn't planned but both were happy as anything.

Ginny smiled at the two and looked at her tossed carrot. Now she needed something else to munch on.

**CO**

Hermione let out a deep breath and looked at her reflection. Her strapless wedding dress was fitted to the waist where it flowed out beautifully in silk ripples. The veil covered her face completely with a small silver tiara securing it in place.

Ginny smiled at her slightly adjusting the veil. She was dressed in a yellow knee length spaghetti strapped gown with her hair curled and clipped back at the front. Hermione's hair was swept up into a French twist, clipped with a white clip. Lavender smiled at her, dressed in the same dress as Ginny.

"You look gorgeous," said Ginny, "Almost time."

"I know," said Hermione before a terrified scream broke out.

The three looked at each other confused and Lavender ran to the door opening before swearing softly.

"It's Luna," said Lavender, "She's got hold of Ron."

Hermione closed her eyes trying to push away her wave of disappointment. She pulled off her veil and threw it to the side and kicked off her shoe's, as did Ginny and Lavender.

"Lucky we brought these as precaution," said Ginny holding the case of potions.

"I think we knew she would come today," replied Hermione holding her gown up as the three hurried out to the church, "Let him go!"

Luna looked at Hermione with a cold smirk as she held Ron against her who looked pale with fear and lust. Ginny and Lavender stood on either side of Hermione as people cowered in their seats.

Though Draco knew the matter was far from happy, from where he stood he still couldn't help but be proud of how his soon to be wife was looking. She looked beautiful in the fitted white gown.

"Awww, did I interrupt something?" asked Luna before lightly kissing Ron on the cheek, "I don't think my victim minds. Do you Ronald?"

Ron whimpered and Ginny slipped Hermione a potion to pass onto Lavender and one for her self. The three stepped forward with Luna eyeing them suspiciously.

Without warning they threw the three vials at her, each hitting her with joy, love and pleasure. She dropped Ron as the emotions overwhelmed her bitterness.

"Now Ron!" cried Hermione.

"Luna, remember when we first kissed? It was at a wedding like this one and we danced to a song that became ours, Hungry Eyes. We were so in love. You made me complete. I was nothing but happy with you!"

Luna looked at Ron with kind blue eyes, colour returning to her cheeks before another wave of bitterness took her over, grabbing Ron roughly, she dug her nails into his chest and threw him outside then charged after him. Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender ran after them quickly ordering people to stay inside.

"Draco. It is time."

Draco turned around, frowning and saw a Head Unknown looking at him.

"What?" frowned Draco glancing over his shoulder.

"Let us talk in private," said the man before leading him into a room at the side of the church.

Draco shut the door behind him frowning, "What do you mean it is time?"

"To go to your new charge."

Draco frowned then shook his head, "No! I'm getting married! I'm going to be a father – I am in _love_!"

"You have gotten way too close. You knew the rules yet you knowingly bent them for Hermione. We have let it play too far."

"You cannot do this now! I am a human you know?"

"And a Unknown. You are not to create strong emotional attachments to your charges."

"You can't take me away from her. Not now. She is going to need me more then ever with the baby… our love… doesn't it matter to you?"

"They can cope Draco. They are powerful and strong willed women."

Draco swallowed a lump in his throat. It was pointless. He was bound to his Unknown ways and either way he would be sent from Hermione no matter what. There was no loophole.

"When can I return?"

"You know when you are no longer bound. Once you turn 34 you are free."

"My child will be going to Hogwarts," said Draco turning to glare at the man, "Can I say goodbye?"

The Unknown shook his head, "It is time to go. Now."

**CO**

Lavender took aim and hit Luna with the laughter potion. Luna gave a gasp and dropped a blood covered Ron and threw a forceful wave of fury at Ginny, slamming her into a post knocking her out cold.

"Ron… again!" cried Hermione hitting Luna with another love potion.

"Luna I love you and always will. You are everything to me," he said weakly, holding a hand against his shoulder, "This isn't you. You have family and friends who love you, a mother who is waiting for you to pass over."

Luna staggered backwards and fell to her knees. Again Hermione and Lavender tossed more emotion potions at her as Ron crawled forward and leant forward, kissing her fully on the lips. Suddenly he pulled back as a black explosion came from Luna with a great scream escaping her before vanishing with a bang. Ron swayed on the spot looking at Luna now dressed in her normal gear – jeans and a pale blue shirt, looking utterly normal. She gave a laugh as she looked at herself and then at Ron.

"Ron… you did it," she said smiling at him fondly before looking at Hermione and Lavender, "You two did it as well."

Her eyes landed on Ginny and she looked at her closely before smiling.

"She is fine," said Luna suddenly appearing at Ginny's side and rolling her over.

Ginny sat up and gasped at the sight of Luna, "Luna?"

"Its me. Didn't I tell you the time would come for you to be a mother?" said Luna before looking up at Hermione, "And you and even you Lavender."

Lavender looked at her flat stomach, "I'm not pregnant."

"Not yet anyway," said Luna before returning to Ron's side as he looked at her weakly, "You are full of misery Ron."

"I miss you," he said touching her solid face gently, "Why'd you have to go?"

"It was my destiny," she said quietly, "We all face a destiny whether we like it or not."

Luna looked at the wall behind her as though she could see into the church, a sad look on her face before looking back at Ron smiling softly.

"But most destiny's always lead us back to where we belong," she continued before sliding a little closer to Ron, "You can't mope forever. One day you may find someone else. Someone you will love and cherish."

"No, no. That was supposed to be with you," said Ron firmly, "You know that."

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat at the tears streaming down a weak Ron's face. Lavender placed an arm around her shoulders and gave her a small smile.

"Believe me Ron," said Luna softly, "I wish it was with me as well. But it wasn't to be. Not in this life anyway. I want you to know that my love for you is everlasting. But you can't dwell on me forever. What did I ask you to do?"

Ron looked up at Luna, taking in her vibrant blue eyes, "Do not cry for me, smile for me."

Luna nodded and placed a hand on Ron's cheek, "I will always, always love you Ronald Weasley."

Luna leant forward and kissed him firmly on the lips before vanishing into nothing. Ron opened his eyes in shock before falling backwards out cold.

"Ron!" cried Hermione dropping to her knees beside him.

Ginny looked on helplessly, her head spinning from being knocked out. Lavender raced to the other side as Hermione pulled out the spike remaining from Luna's Spitster's side.

"Oh gosh… its bad."

Hermione pushed her hands to the wound applying pressure but blood kept on flowing, "DRACO! DRACO!"

Where on earth was he? Why wasn't he coming? Hermione looked around her panicking in hopes he would appear out of nowhere.

"Where is he?"

Hermione looked down at Ron and felt tears starting to fall. He was dying! "I don't know. Don't worry. We'll get you help, hold on," Hermione looked up at the dusk sky and cried out once more, "DRACO!"

"Move aside."

Hermione slid back, not caring that blood was smearing her dress. Lily knelt down and worked on Ron as James helped Ginny. Lavender rushed to Hermione who was sobbing still.

"What is it?" asked Lavender.

"That was my premonition, Lavender. Draco didn't come when I called. Ron was the one dying!"

Lavender held onto Hermione as she sobbed into her shoulder wondering where it was Draco had gone.

**CO**

"I don't get it," said Harry glumly, looking at his bottle of butterbeer, still dressed in his best robes from the cancelled wedding, "Why did he leave her like that?"

"No one knows," said Ginny softly, "She won't leave her room."

"Is she still in the gown?" asked Molly placing a tray of sandwiches from the wedding on the table, "Eat up."

"She was when we left her," sighed Lavender.

Everyone fell silent before gasping as Lily and James appeared again.

"Mum, Dad," said Harry jumping up to greet them, "What is it?"

"We must speak with Hermione," Lily said calmly.

"I'll get her," said Lynette standing and headed upstairs quickly. She knocked on Hermione's bedroom door and pushed it open, seeing her daughter lying on her bed still in the blood smeared wedding gown, her hair a mess with her make up ruined from crying, "Lily and James are here to see you."

"Tell them to go away," mumbled Hermione glancing at her mother miserably, "It was meant to be a _good_ day. I was to become Mrs Malfoy and Luna is free!"

"I know. Maybe that is why they need to talk to you, about Draco."

Hermione sat up and took a deep breath before standing and exiting her room, followed by her mother. They headed downstairs and into the dining room. Everyone gave Hermione their best smile who grimaced back.

"Draco is no longer your Unknown," said Lily jumping to the point, "He broke the rules in becoming far too emotionally attached to his charge. He bent these rules for Hermione, despite knowing the repercussions. He has no choice but to be moved to another charge in another country. He is bound to his Unknown ways until his 34th birthday."

Everyone looked from Lily and James to a shocked Hermione.

"Not even this one time you could bend the rules?" asked Hermione trying her hardest not to cry, "You owe us that! We are risking our life's to kill that damn bastard below!"

"We cannot bend the rules Hermione. They must remain firm. Believe Lily and I when we say we tried to prevent this."

Hermione placed her hands on her mouth and closed her eyes trying to calm down enough to be rational, "So… so you are saying that I am to raise this child alone, telling it your people took their Daddy away until they start Hogwarts? That I have to live without Draco until I am 34?"

"We are terribly sorry."

"Oh I bet you are," spat Hermione scathingly before she turned and stormed away back upstairs causing everyone to flinch as they heard her door slam shut, rattling the cabinets in the living room.

No one said anything at all. Even Harry couldn't think of anything to say to his parents. Lily glanced at James and both left without a word.

**A/N: Poor, poor Hermione. On the bright side, Luna is free! But surely you know when you saw it was chapter thirteen that I would have some twist up my sleeve, good or bad. Anyway more to come!**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	14. The Plan

A/N: - Sings One of Us by Abba- I have been dying to write this chapter! I have two other stories to work on and I write the chapters in order… like I'll write a chapter to Letters To You then Addicted To You and then this story and start all over again! Oh and thanks for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't think J.K Rowling would be mean enough to take Draco from Hermione if she allowed them to get together in the books. Therefore, I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Chapter Fourteen: The Plan_

He reached out, tears falling down his own cheeks as he touched her smooth, blood-smeared cheek. She stirred and sat up suddenly looking around at her bedroom for who had touched her. She rubbed her eyes and gasped at seeing Draco standing in the doorway, crying.

"You're back!" cried Hermione standing up and looking at him stunned, "T-they said they took you away. T-that you bent the rules just for me!"

"And they are right," admitted Draco softly as he stepped towards her, "Though I don't know how I found myself here."

"I don't care how you got here, Draco," cried Hermione grabbing hold of his warm hand, "Just don't go. Stay, please."

"I can't, Mione. I can't see you until I'm 34."

Hermione shook her head tears streaming down her face once more, "No, no, no. Why? Why can't you just leave the Unknowns? Please Draco! I need you! I love you, doesn't that matter?"

"It does. Oh by Merlin believe me when I say it kills me to leave you. I wanted to say goodbye, explain it all too you but they wouldn't let me," whispered Draco holding Hermione close to him, their foreheads touching, "I love you more then anything and our child… please tell it about us, how much I love them and will be home as soon as I am free."

"I will, I promise with my heart and soul. A-and no matter what you say I am not going to love any other man but you," vowed Hermione before kissing Draco gently on the lips.

"I'm being called," said Draco regretfully, "I have to go."

"No," sobbed Hermione clutching onto him tightly, "Don't answer it. Refuse to."

"Hermione if I don't they'll keep me in their service longer. I can't risk it. Just know that I love you and I will return as soon as I am allowed."

Hermione nodded but the tears didn't stop falling as he gave her one last parting kiss before leaving.

**CO**

Hermione woke with a start and sat up looking around her room in hopes of finding Draco standing in the doorway saying it was a joke, a cruel, cold-hearted prank pulled by the Head Unknowns. She sat silently, willing him to walk in, to embrace her, and whisk her off to get married. But the door didn't open and Hermione's eyes welled with tears once more as her heart thudded with immense pain.

"C-come back," sobbed Hermione clutching her gown tightly, "Please… let him come back to me… _please_!"

The door opened and Hermione stopped crying mid sob. But when she saw it was both Harry and Ron she started crying again. Her two best friends walked in and sat either side of her, both wrapping an arm around her. Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder as she cried, clutching onto Harry's hand.

"It hurts so much!" cried Hermione, "Why… why can't love conquer all?"

"It will," said Harry softly, "I bet anything Draco will come back when he is free."

Hermione sat up and took a deep breath, "These must be the repercussions, right? And in a few days I'm going to have to face the Great Evil with Ginny and Lavender, right?"

"I-I guess," shrugged Harry.

"So they knew! They, up there, knew all along they were going to take him!" screamed Hermione shrilly, startling Harry and Ron, "I hate them… I damn well HATE THEM!"

Ginny and Lavender hurried in and looked at Hermione in surprise. She really was a wreck. Her make up was horribly smeared, her gown crinkled with her hair a complete mess.

"How about you two go order dinner in tonight?" suggested Ginny to Harry and Ron, "Take Oliver."

The two men hurried out and Ginny stepped forward, kneeling down in front of Hermione.

"Sweetie… perhaps you should go have a relaxing shower. Lavender and I will fix your dress up," said Ginny calmly.

Hermione looked at Ginny silently as a single tear leaked down her face.

"Honey you can't do this to your self. I know now isn't the time," added Lavender, "But we are running out of time. The Great Evil won't waste any time in organizing an attack on us once the contract ends… we need all hands on deck for this."

Finally Hermione nodded and both Ginny and Lavender helped her up and into the bathroom. From there they helped her remove the dress and left her to shower and cry some more.

"She's in no state of mind to deal with the Great Evil," said Lavender softly as she spread the dress out, "Why couldn't they wait until after we had finished him off?"

"Who knows?" said Ginny; "I mean, I do remember Draco saying last year he would be our Unknown until we no longer needed him. So… I guess magically speaking, we don't."

"Yeah but Hermione needs him more then ever."

"I know, but that's not on a magical level is it?" replied Ginny clearing away the blood stains, "She needs him on a personal, emotional level and you heard what Lily and James said: it's against the rules."

"They did say they tried to stop them from taking him."

"Two Head Unknowns against how many others?" said Ginny with a raised eyebrow, "They would have been outnumbered greatly."

"I was pretty harsh on them," came Hermione's voice as she entered the room dressed in more comfortable clothes, "I suppose I should apologize, huh?"

"No," said Lavender, "No you shouldn't. Mione, you have every right to be upset and angry."

"I saw him again. In a dream. I mean I don't think it was a dream," frowned Hermione sitting on the edge of her bed, "I could really feel him… his warmth… he had no idea how he got there. We said goodbye but he promised he would be back the moment he was free."

Ginny sat beside Hermione and wrapped in arm around her, "I bet you anything he will return. Even I can see how much you two love each other."

**CO**

"So what exactly should we be looking for?" asked Ginny two days later in the evening.

Hermione gave a sigh and rubbed her forehead. Work had exhausted her, as well as being pregnant, "Anything that seems possible. I mean we need to destroy this guy… but-"

"I knew there would be a but somewhere," said Lavender irritably as she rubbed her temples.

"Well the three original sisters said the book would help us on our way to destroying him. Just listen," said Hermione seeing Ginny had every intention of interrupting her, "What if we are meant to somehow… make him lose power and then find another way to destroy him completely?"

"You mean… make him severely weak like You-Know-Who was when the killing curse backfired on him?" asked Ginny with a frown.

Hermione's eyes lit up, "Yes! That must be it! See Enid, Emily, and Elizabeth said Sir Darkness wasn't easy. In the book they said it must remain a mystery… maybe like us they had a really hard time. Maybe we need to really weaken him until we find out the key to really destroying this jerk."

"But how?" cried Lavender, "It seems like this dude has no weak spots."

"Oh but he does," said Ginny, her brown eyes twinkling, "You. He loves you in a sick sort of sense, but those emotions prove he is mortal like the rest of us despite his really… long life. Eww, Lavender you have a really, really old guy hot for you!."

"Shut up, Ginny."

Ginny grinned teasingly as Lavender whacked her on the arm in annoyance.

"You two, behave," said Hermione as she grabbed _The Evil Rulers of History: Their Rise and Downfall_.

"Remind me again how that book will help?" asked Lavender.

"Every evil mastermind has a weakness. Voldemort's was love. He couldn't feel it and always underestimated the power of it. So… the Great Evil is bound to have one. He loves Lavender. He can feel it so maybe there is a key in weakening him in that."

"Okay," said Ginny slowly, "Love can be a friend and enemy. We need to make love his enemy. See what is the one thing a person in love won't do to the one they love?"

"Hurt them," said Lavender promptly with a nod from Hermione.

"Right. Well think about it," said Ginny seriously, "When you hurt someone you really love how do you feel?"

"Horrible. You literally hate yourself for it," said Hermione with a shrug, "Where are you going with this?"

"Emotions," said Ginny slowly with a grin spreading on her face, "Are a powerful thing. Luna taught us that."

Hermione and Lavender looked at Ginny curiously before both smiled in realization.

"Turn his emotions against him-," said Hermione before Lavender cut in.

"- turn his powers against him."

Ginny grinned, "To really weaken him… hurting you Lavender, will break is soul."

Hermione glanced down at the book and frowned at a picture of the one thing that made everyone miserable, "Do you think it is possible to take his soul then?"

"Well I was only joking about that," said Ginny why.

"Look, turning his emotions on him is powerful stuff and we don't have time to work all that out," said Hermione, "The contract will be up any day now. But what about we take the one thing from him he needs to function?"

"His soul?" said Lavender.

Hermione nodded looking at the picture of the Dementor, "I'm sure there is a spell for that in the book."

**CO**

"How is she going?" asked Molly the next morning when Ginny came around for a visit.

"Throwing her full focus on work and Charmed stuff," said Ginny taking the offered hot chocolate, "So in other words not coping at all. Harry heard her crying last night when he went to the toilet."

Molly gave a sad sigh and shook her head, "One tragedy after the next. Ron is a lot happier. Whatever Luna told him has changed him for the better. He is playing Quidditch again with your brothers and Harry. He doesn't sleep all day on the weekends… I've got my Ronnie back."

Ginny smiled and squeezed her mother's hand, "That's brilliant."

Molly nodded, "But… well… I never said a Charmed life was easy, did I?"

Ginny shook her head and bit her lower lip, "Harry… Harry wants us to move into a house of our own. He doesn't want to raise our child where everything happens."

"I see. How do you feel?"

"I can't leave Hermione. She needs me at the moment and… and all the Great Evil stuff is really crazy at the moment."

"You said you might have an answer?"

"A temporary one depending on how long it would take a man to regain his soul."

"What?" cried Molly.

"Yeah. My mind screamed that too when Hermione suggested it. But it's all we can handle at the moment. Our power is still growing but not enough to completely destroy him. I mean we pretty much have the answer for when the time comes to destroy him. But well… if this is the temporary solution then I am all for it."

"That alone is powerful. How do you plan on doing it?"

"We're working on a two part thing. A chant to call for it and a potion to capture it when it comes to us."

"A mans soul is difficult to take."

"But you see, the Great Evil may be mortal but he isn't entirely a real man. Besides, his so-called love for Lavender is going to work in our favour. It's his weakness and we are going to play on it."

"Normally I would reprimand you for doing that but I must say that is actually very clever."

Ginny smiled, "Team work. It is a brilliant thing."

**CO**

"What do you mean they are over employed?" sighed Hermione looking at the Head of England's Magical Medical Society, "I have a friend who works there, and she is run off her feet!"

"Healers are because the nurse staff out number them," said the balding man.

Hermione nodded and looked down at the fact sheet, "Three nurses to one Healer you say, on this sheet?"

"Yes."

"Well… how about training half the nurses to become Healers? That should even the odds up."

"It would also mean pay rises for the new Healers. St Mungo's can't afford that."

"Mistress, the Ministry has the funds to cover the costs," said Percy handing Hermione a sheet with the Ministry funds, "We can cover their training costs, which should leave St Mungo's with enough money to cover the pay rises, with enough left for keeping healing supplies in stock."

Hermione gave a nod, "It would be a good investment, and it benefits the country with more medical workers. How does that sound Mr Hodge?"

The man was silent before finally nodding in agreement, "A wonderful decision Mistress."

Hermione smiled warmly, "Brilliant. Well I will have the forms drawn up. Then tomorrow you can show me the grades all the nurses earned at school and in their nursing studies and together we will pick out which ones could handle becoming a full fledged Healer."

The group stood and all left.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief as she headed down the corridor with her mother and Percy.

"He knew he had no argument against your suggestion," said Lynette, "He just hates the fact you are working on changing the way the hospital is run."

"And he hates the fact I am female," added Hermione, "If only he knew who I really was. I bet that would scare him out of his robes."

"Honey, that is a sight none of us wish to see," said Lynette earning a smile from Hermione and chuckle from Percy, "However that is one reform no one can argue with. It's about time someone took action and started fixing St Mungo's."

They descended a flight of stairs before walking along the corridor to the Ministers office section.

"What else do we have to do today?" asked Hermione looking at Percy.

"That was the last meeting of the day. You have to see your Healer about your pregnancy at midday and after that I think you have free time to go through letters of importance."

Hermione nodded, "Right well, why don't you both go do what you have too and I'll get to those letters before heading to the hospital."

Percy headed into his office as Lynette went to hers. Hermione entered hers, at the far end of the corridor and closed the door. She sat down silently and rested her head on the back of the chair. Her thoughts drifted to Draco as she wondered where he was, how he was coping. Slowly her eyes fluttered shut as hundreds of thoughts continued to swirl.

"Falling asleep on the job?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open as she saw Draco standing in front of her desk, "What are you doing here?"

"You know, I still don't know. It's like… something keeps dragging me into your dreams… if they are dreams."

Hermione let out a deep breath and frowned, "Whatever it is… I like it."

Draco smiled warmly and nodded before looking serious, "How are you though? I've been so worried."

"I'm coping… just coping," admitted Hermione, "You?"

"Miserable. There's no other word for it."

Hermione stood and walked around to him looking at his face. He did indeed seem miserable. His eyes were swimming with it.

"We aren't entirely apart," said Hermione entwining her fingers with his, "It seems my dreams bring us together."

"But it might not be safe," said Draco quietly, "It could be against the rules."

Hermione's face came over with a look of anger, "What I dream has nothing to do with those… _people_. They can't stop me seeing you when I sleep."

Draco gently touched her face, brushing back a lock of her hair, "You have to wake up."

"What? Why?"

"Someone wants you too."

"Hermione!"

Hermione jumped awake blinking furiously before looking at her mother, "You woke me up. Why?"

"Its ten to twelve. You have your appointment, remember?"

Hermione gave a sigh rubbing her forehead. She had to look up those dreams, were they real or playing on her fantasies?

**CO**

"I like it," said Jerry, "Where did the angle come from?"

"Something I overheard one of his party members saying," said Lavender as she showed Jerry her finished article on the former Minister of Magic's smear campaign against Hermione he was trying to continue, "He is such a bad loser."

Jerry nodded frowning a little, "Well, this should put a stop to it. Listen, Hermione said something about fixing St Mungo's. Do you think you could cover it?"

Lavender nodded, "Sure. I should go check out the history first. But Ginny will give me some insight to that."

"Right. But for now, you can have the day off."

"Why?"

"You just can."

Lavender just nodded and headed to her office to gather her things. As she slipped her notepad into her bag a knock came at her door.

"Come in," said Lavender turning to put away a few writing gear. As she turned back around she was met with Oliver grinning at her holding a bouquet of flowers, "Oh hello."

"Oh hello?" said Oliver, "That all I get for bringing you these expensive roses?"

Lavender chuckled and leaned over to desk to give him a kiss, "They are beautiful," she summoned a vase and tapping into her powers, filled it with water before placing the 24 roses into the crystal vase, "So, what are you doing here?"

"You got the rest of today off. I organized that to take you out."

"You did, huh? And where are we going?"

"Somewhere familiar."

Oliver took hold of Lavender's hand and the pair left with a crack reappearing at a park. Lavender looked around and then at Oliver.

"This is where-"

"- I asked you to be my girlfriend," nodded Oliver, "Six months ago."

"It was too," whispered Lavender as he led her down a path to where he had set up another picnic, "Oh Oliver… you didn't have too."

They both sat down and Oliver set about unpacking the food. Warm chicken, pasta salad, normal salad, bread sticks, and a range of other things.

"You spoil me way more then you should," said Lavender as she took a bite of her chicken, "Honestly. All I do to you is whine when I am tired."

"You do more then that," chuckled Oliver earning an amused surprised look from Lavender, "You make me love you more everyday."

"Yeah. I'm _sure_ that was the underlying message."

Oliver just grinned as they continued eating and chatting about different topics before moving onto the dessert. It was a vanilla mudcake, Lavender's favourite cake, with strawberries arranged on top. Lavender took her slice from Oliver and pulled one of the strawberries from the whipped cream, only to have a gold ring with a red, circle ruby placed securely around it. She looked at the ring, to Oliver, back to the ring, then to Oliver again.

"Oliver," said Lavender quietly and also sounding rather breathless, "Is this?"

He nodded and slid forward, on one knee, and took the strawberry from her removing the ring before looking at her, "Lavender Constance Brown. I love you more then anything in the world. Will you marry me?"

Lavender looked at Oliver with wide eyes, her mouth partly open, "Err… yeah. I mean yes, yes of course I will!"

Oliver grinned and kissed her passionately before slipping the ring onto the appropriate finger, "I love you."

Lavender grinned, "I love you too."

CO

"What ingredients capture a persons soul?" asked Ginny tiredly, laying on the lounge in the attic rubbing her round stomach slowly.

"Gin, we are working on the chant," said Hermione from where she sat cross legged on the floor the pad of paper in her hand with a quill, "And so far we only have a heading… 'The Soul Chant'."

Ginny sighed, "Where is Lavender?"

Hermione shrugged and stifled a yawn.

"What did the Healer say?" asked Ginny.

"Hmmm?"

"About your pregnancy?"

"Oh I'm due in March."

Ginny grinned, "Your baby will be in the same year as my baby!"

Hermione gave a smile, "Yeah. Anyway, look I'm not getting anywhere with this. Do you want a go?"

Ginny sat up slowly then gestured Hermione for the pad of paper and quill. Hermione tossed it to Ginny and summoned the book to her. She slowly flipped through it pausing on certain pages as Lavender arrived.

"Sorry I'm late!" she cried flopping down beside Ginny hiding her hand from view, "So, how is it going?"

"No where. How do you call a soul? How do you capture the said soul once it's in the open?" asked Ginny with a frown.

"Do you think it is possible to have people visit you in dreams that aren't dead?" asked Hermione suddenly.

Ginny and Lavender both looked at Hermione stumped.

"Never mind," said Hermione hastily, "Show me a potion to capture souls!"

The book flipped its pages wildly before stopping at two pages before the end. Ginny and Lavender stood and came over kneeling down to look at the potion.

"They are dark ingredients," murmured Lavender, "Werewolf blood? Why that?"

"Well look," said Ginny gesturing to the blurb of information, "Its saying only dark spells are capable of keeping a soul in check, but with a touch of good magic the soul is almost invincible to touch. We need an unbreakable jar with an iron trunk to lock it in. The potion is to be spread around the jar inside the trunk.

"An iron trunk?" cried Lavender, "Where do you get those from?"

"With four white crystals surrounding the trunk in an diamond shape no person, other then the owners or relatives of the owners are able to go near the trunk. You see only us three or our mothers can move the crystals," said Hermione, "And an iron trunk… I'm sure we can find one. So, lets get to work on this potion and then work on the chant."

For the next two hours the three worked on the dark potion. They were surprised at finding what ingredients the potion-making trunk contained. Harry and Oliver at one stage came in watching them but left to find an iron trunk. Though they were glad to, as the stench from the potion was overwhelming. It smelt like a decaying animal of some kind.

"Congratulations," said Hermione softly as she caught sight of Lavender's ring.

Lavender quickly stood up right holding the pinch of ground mouse toes in her hand, "Err… I didn't want to say anything to upset you."

Hermione smiled at her, "You could have. I'm fine with it, honestly."

"When did it happen?" asked Ginny, "And could you put the toes in. I want to add the hair of a sphinx."

"Today. He took me to where he asked me to be his girlfriend and yeah. I was really surprised. But well… what can I say? I love him," smiled Lavender as Hermione stirred the concoction three times anti clockwise then five times clockwise.

"Congratulations," smiled Ginny hugging her, "Well is it ready?"

"Let it simmer for ten minutes and place in iron trunk along with the jar, ready to capture the soul. Do we have a gold lid?" asked Hermione.

"Gold jar lid!" called Lavender.

The three jumped as a trunk rumbled and burst open with a gold lid flying into Lavender's waiting hand.

"Ah, there you go," said Lavender before picking the jar up and testing it fitted, "Look at that, perfect fit."

"One… iron… trunk," said Oliver as him and Harry dragged the trunk into the room.

"Ever heard of levitating?" asked Ginny eyeing the trunk, "The battle must happen in this room."

"It will," said Hermione opening the trunk and sticking the jar in, removing the lid to beside it, "We'll let him come to us. That potion will be ready soon."

A/N: A tad shorter then normal but well, it happens. I started this chapter at 12:30am in the morning simply because I had to get most of it written before I lost my ideas. I stopped at 1:45am but well here I am, at 3:30pm the next day finishing it off… or same day, whatever. Anyway, REVIEW!

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	15. Moving On

**A/N: Hey all… another chapter ready to go! I am already planning the third and final part in my head! Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: You should know by now…**

_Chapter Fifteen: Moving On_

_Dreams are mystical things full of mysteries, underlying truths, and a person's deepest desire. Naturally, there are cases where the dead have visited lost relatives in dreams but on rare occasions the living can enter another's dreams. This happens mainly when someone is lost without another living soul. However, the wanted person can only visit a persons dreams a few times, just to help the lost person in either moving on or getting through a tough moment in life._

Hermione gave a sigh and shut the book. A day had passed since the creation of the foul smelling potion and a chant had been worked out. Now all they had to wait for was the Great Evil himself to visit. Hermione knew he would not walk back out of the house with his soul.

"There you are," said Ginny entering the room with a smile, "Everything alright?"

Hermione gave a short nod before frowning, "You know how I mentioned those dreams?"

"Something about the possibility of the living visiting your dreams?"

Hermione nodded, "It can happen. But Draco can only visit me a few times. He is meant to help me move on or through this Great Evil stuff."

"How many times has he visited you?"

"Twice so far. He didn't come last night… maybe he'll come tonight."

Ginny gave a nod, "Well, do you want to help me cook dinner? Harry is meant to be coming home soon to show me something and Lavender is out with Oliver again."

The pair headed downstairs to the kitchen where they began working on grilling some fish and making a tasty salad. As Hermione added some more lemon and herb mix to the fish Harry arrived smiling.

"Evening ladies," he said adding a kiss on Ginny's cheek.

"Hey Harry," said Hermione managing a smile before turning back to the fish.

"What is it you have to show me so desperately?" asked Ginny waving Harry's hand away from the chopped carrot.

"This."

He unfolded a bit of parchment with a description reading: "75 Merlin Place, Hogsmeade – 4 Bedroom home with large kitchen, separate dining, large living room, spacious backyard – the perfect family home!" There was a big picture below it flashing as it showed every room ranging from the laundry to the attic.

"What do you think?" asked Harry, "It's in our price range too- 550,000 galleons and room for more then one kid."

Ginny liked what she saw but out of the corner of her eye she could see Hermione looking rather tense. She looked at Harry and gestured to Hermione with a tilt of her head. Harry looked over at his best friend and gave a slow nod. He rolled up the parchment as Hermione turned around.

"Guys, I know you both are bound to move out and I am fine with it," said Hermione, "I don't expect us all to live here forever you know?"

"We know," said Ginny, "It's just with what you are going through, with the pregnancy and all."

"My pregnancy is going fine and Draco… I guess in time I will find it easier to cope without him. Besides, like Harry said – it isn't safe to raise a baby with evil dropping in for their version of a cheery hello every second day."

Ginny gave a nod and looked at Harry, "We'll go see it tomorrow, okay?"

Harry nodded and smiled at Hermione who shrugged in response.

**CO**

"You only come to me a few times," said Hermione as she snuggled up to Draco on the bed, "And I think this might be the last time."

"Why?" asked Draco running a hand up and down her arm gently.

"Well today I realised that as much as I love you and will miss you, I know I will start to cope. You will do the same."

Draco sighed as Hermione shifted to look at him properly, "I just… I'm not going to see our baby take its first steps, say its first word… and you… I won't be with you when you have the baby."

"Maybe," said Hermione biting her lower lip in thought before continuing, "James and Lily… I will give them photos and letter's to take to you. I'm sure they'll do it."

"What if they can't?"

"It's worth a shot isn't it?" asked Hermione holding onto his hand tightly.

Draco smiled at her and nodded, "I guess so."

The pair fell into silence wondering when their last time together would come to an end. Hermione looked up in surprise as Draco leaned forward. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss that Hermione eagerly entered. But as soon as it started, the kiss ended with Draco pulling away.

"I have to go."

"So soon?" whispered Hermione looking at his grey eyes, wanting to remember every light blue fleck, the way his hair constantly fell out of place.

Draco nodded running a hand down her cheek softly, "Being called once again."

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and kissed him again before saying breathlessly, "I love you so much."

"I know and I love you as well. Take care please. Just… just somehow tell me that you are alive."

"Buy the Quibbler. Jerry will somehow get it in there without it looking suspicious. Besides, I'm the Mistress of Magic. If anything happens to me the world will know."

Draco smiled, "Forgot that."

They kissed once again and Draco left with a blinding flash, causing Hermione to wake with a start.

**CO**

"I guess it is worth a try," said Lavender with a nod from Ginny as Hermione discussed her plan with them, "Just a matter to getting James and Lily down here."

"What about my parents?" asked Harry entering the kitchen.

Ginny kissed him good morning before answering him, "Hermione wants to see if they were able pass photos and letters onto Draco from her, that way Draco will be kept up to date of his child's progress."

Harry shrugged, "I suppose they will do it if they can."

Hermione glanced at the clock and gave a squeal as she swallowed her mouthful of hot chocolate, "I got to get going! See you both tonight!"

Once she was gone Lavender let out a sigh, "Do you seriously think they can?"

Ginny frowned at Lavender, "Look, how would you be if Oliver had to be taken away from you? If he died you'd be able to move on, but Draco is _alive_ making it harder."

"I'm just being reasonable. What if the contact he has with her makes the Head Unknowns keep him away longer?"

Ginny stood up placing her plate in the sink, "Lave, let Hermione have hope alright? If it makes her somewhat happier then I am all for it."

"Morning."

The three jumped and spun around to see James and Lily standing by the laundry doorway. Harry walked over and greeted them with a hug. Lily smiled kindly at Ginny and Lavender while James looked serious.

"Now you," said Ginny pointing to Lily, "Look like you are going to a party, while you," she gestured to James, "Look like its somebody's funeral."

"It very well could be," replied James.

Ginny and Lavender both looked at him seriously as Lily gave a nod, the smile vanishing from her face.

"What do you mean?" asked Lavender, "Who is dying now?"

"The contract ends in two hours."

"TWO HOURS?" cried Ginny, "Is that all we get? A two hour warning?"

James nodded, "Two hours is all the Great Evil is getting as well."

"We suggest you finish planning everything now before the Seer can watch what you are all doing. It would be best to get Hermione home now as well."

"I'll go," said Harry before leaving with a crack.

"This is bloody ridiculous," said Lavender shaking her head, "First you and your people take Draco and the next we have only two hours to fully prepare."

"Speaking of Draco," said Ginny, "Hermione… would you be able to pass on photos and letters to Draco for her?"

Lily and James looked at each other uncertainly. Ginny watched them closely, her brown eyes flicking back forth between the silent pair.

"Any contact will extend his time with us," said Lily, "I doubt either of them want that."

"Then how will he see his child grow?" asked Lavender.

"Quibble it," said James before vanishing with Lily.

Ginny and Lavender looked at each other frowning.

"Quibble it?" asked Ginny.

"Quibbler! The Quibbler! Put in regular news or something about Hermione and the baby for Draco! It isn't direct contact in anyway is it? It's in the paper where everyone can read it," said Lavender with a grin, "Perfect."

**CO**

"I need to see Hermione Granger now," said Harry to the receptionist on the Ministers floor, "Tell them it's urgent!"

"I'm sorry Mr Potter, but she is in a meeting at the moment."

Harry swore loudly and looked around before spotting Lynette walking along the corridor, "Mrs Granger!"

Lynette turned around and hurried forward at the sight of Harry.

"Why didn't you let him through?" snapped Lynette to the receptionist before gesturing Harry to follow her along the corridor to the nearest empty office, "What is it?"

"The contract ends in two hours," said Harry quietly, "Hermione needs to get home to do final preparations."

"Right. You get home and I'll have Hermione there in ten minutes," said Lynette before Harry left.

Lynette exited the office and hurried along the corridor at a jog before entering a meeting room. The people looked at her entrance in surprise but Lynette ignored them as she hurried down to Hermione.

"Contract ends in two hours," she whispered, "You need to get home now."

Hermione looked at her mother in surprise before standing up, "I'm sorry everyone but something major urgent has come up. Percy, can you please reschedule this meeting for the nearest possible date?"

Without waiting for an answer or the complaints, Hermione hurried out of the meeting room before leaving with a crack.

"Two hours?" she cried arriving in the kitchen, "The chant, where is it and is the trunk ready?"

"The chant is here," said Lavender waving the parchment about, "Ginny is upstairs getting the trunk set. Come on."

The pair hurried upstairs to the attic where Ginny was carefully levitating the trunk to the middle of a mat. Hermione grabbed the crystals and set them in place. Once she set the forth one down a white glowing erupted from the four signaling they were ready.

"Let's just double check the chant," said Ginny, "We have one hour and forty minutes left."

The three kneeled down to the ground looking at the chant. They murmured a few changes and corrected phrases where possible. A full hour passed before they were satisfied.

"Forty minutes to go," said Lavender nervously, one hand fiddling with her engagement ring.

Hermione glanced down at her own and nodded. Feet thundering up the staircase startled the three, causing them to jump up ready to attack whoever it was.

"It's just us!" came Molly's voice before her and Lynette entered, "Lyn only just came to tell me."

"I had to calm down the officials," said Lynette looking at Hermione, "I told them a family emergency came up and I had to get to you but they still wouldn't let me leave. I had to petrify them all. Don't worry. Percy is dosing them up with calming potion before returning them to normal."

"That really makes me look good," said Hermione as she took a deep breath, "Thirty-eight minutes."

"Oh stop counting down!" cried Ginny, "Making me even more nervous!"

"Least he doesn't want you to have his child… where is Oliver?" cried Lavender.

"He said something about Quidditch didn't he?" said Hermione calmly.

"Oh Merlin… he is unprotected!"

"No he isn't."

The group whirled around to see Lily and James once more. Between them was a confused Oliver.

"We will keep him with us until the ordeal is over," said Lily.

Lavender ran and gave him a hug and kiss, with him murmuring comforting words. Hermione looked away with Ginny giving her hand a squeeze. Hermione managed a tight smile but gave Lavender a reassuring hug as Lily and James left with Oliver.

"He's safe," said Lavender with a nod, "Nothing else matters, right?"

"Right," said Ginny, "Harry and I are taking that house."

"Oh good," said Hermione nodding, "Your first home as husband and wife."

"Yeah I guess."

The useless talk continued until they were looking at their watches counting down the last few seconds of the contract. Their hearts were racing as the last five seconds started with Molly and Lynette leaving with scared smiles.

"It's time," whispered Ginny glancing at Hermione and Lavender.

The three jumped up as the floor rumbled beneath them and the walls started shaking.

"Is he trying to bring us down by destroying the house?" cried Lavender as she staggered backwards.

"No!" cried Ginny one hand over her rounding stomach, "It's a scare tactic!"

The shaking stopped and with a strong blow of the breeze the Great Evil appeared. His red eyes glittered at them in a cold manner before a deep chuckle came from him.

"Clever Ginny," he said, "But are you ready for this!"

Ginny threw her hands up, a wall of fire shielding around her, Hermione and Lavender as a force of crackling black light aimed at them.

"What do we do?" cried Ginny. Her energy was focused entirely on stopping the black power surge from penetrating through the wall of fire.

"Hang on," said Hermione taking a deep breath before jumping high, using her two hands to send forceful clouds of dark wind at the Great Evil.

He slammed backwards into the tower of trunks, breaking the connection of his dark magic. Hermione landed a few feet away from him, but rushed back to Ginny and Lavender as he stood up, without using his arms and legs to do so.

"Is that all you got?" he snarled at Hermione, "Taste this then."

Suddenly Hermione was thrown backwards into the wall, struggling to breathe. Lavender let out a terrified cry before shooting a hard, forceful amount of ice-cold water at the man she once knew as Bradley. The Great Evil once again was knocked off his feet letting go of Hermione, who slid to the ground gasping for air.

Ginny helped Hermione stand as Lavender watched the Great Evil. Slowly he stood looking at Lavender. But before he could say anything, Hermione waved her hand knocking him into a window, which smashed. Again he stood and Ginny slammed him back with a whip of fire. Once more he stood just as Lavender pinned him to the ground with thick, blades of ice.

"Now!" cried Hermione grabbing the parchment with the chant.

Lavender opened the lid of the trunk and rushed back to Hermione and Ginny as the Great Evil gave a loud angry yell.

The three looked down at the parchment and began the chant.

"_Deep within we call it,_

_Come to us now we beg it,_

_Remove your power from his body,_

_Leave behind only his vacant mind!"_

The three looked up at the Great Evil as he gave a loud painful scream. The potion in the trunk started bubbling violently as a green with a black tinge orb ripped out from the Great Evil's chest. It sailed through the air, screaming loudly before it slammed into the unbreakable jar. Hermione ran forward and sealed it with the gold lid before the lid slammed shut, the trunk lid crusting over with thick black goo that hardened almost instantly.

Hermione stepped out from the crystals before an electric like force came around it. The three turned back to the Great Evil but he was simply lying there, uselessly. Beside him appeared a young looking man clutching a globe. He looked up at the three angrily, almost dropping the crystal ball.

"This was not meant to happen," he hissed, "His powers are beyond yours!"

"Yeah, really looks like he could jump up and kick our arse any minute now," said Hermione coldly, "Why don't you take your boss home now, huh?"

"This is not over," snarled the Seer.

"No. It's just the beginning," said Ginny, "We know, we know, you will find a way to return his soul to his body. Well, get cracking!"

The Seer glared at the three once more, before leaving with the Great Evil's empty body. Lavender let out a deep breath looking greatly relieved.

"It will take him a long time to achieve that," said Hermione to her a hand on her shoulder, "Anyone, other then blood relations to us try and get to the soul they'll be incinerated from the electric diamonds."

"What if they control one of us?" asked Lavender.

"The person has to be willing to be allowed entry. There are no loop holes, I promise."

**CO**

"You're okay!" cried Oliver hugging Lavender an hour later, "Oh by Merlin I was terrified!"

Lavender smiled and kissed him passionately, "So was I."

Ginny hugged Harry who kissed her forehead. Hermione turned and walked out of the room to the backyard. She sat down on the bench under the chair and looked up at the sky.

"Hermione."

Hermione jumped up and looked at the person in shock. They smiled back at her before laughing a little.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"But you… what are you doing here?"

Luna smiled and sat down with Hermione sitting beside her. Her answer took a while to come, as if she were trying to work out what to say, "I'm connected to all three of you and I knew you needed someone to talk too. I'm allowed to see you while you three are in power as the Charmed Ones, as Arthur calls you three."

"Better then Power of Three."

Luna nodded in agreement, tucking back a lock of her long curly hair, "You grandmother's, Ginny's, my grandmother, and my mother are having a little celebration. We are all so proud that you three managed to put the Great Evil out of power for the time being."

"I wonder how long it will last for?" said Hermione curiously.

"Long enough," said Luna vaguely before smiling at a startled Hermione who seemed amazed at how solid looking she was, "But how are you coping?"

"Without Draco?"

Luna nodded.

"It's hard… at the moment I want nothing more then to hug him and tell him I'm fine."

"That's understandable."

"And I can't live here anymore. With the soul in the house it's dangerous. So, I think I need to find another place. No doubt Lavender and Oliver will move out."

"Again, understandable. You will cope Hermione. You may think you will fall apart but I know you have the strength inside of you to carry on. That child will help you cope and that child will do wonderful things."

Hermione smiled at Luna who gave her a hug.

"I should get back to my world," sighed Luna standing up, "Remember, despite me being dead, I am always here if you need me."

Hermione smiled and Luna left with a shimmer.

**CO**

"DEAR MERLIN!" screamed Hermione the following March, sweat covering her forehead as she clutched onto her mother's hand tightly, "OH… I can't!"

"Yes you can!" said Ginny from her other side, "You told me I could when I had Bronwyn!"

Hermione looked over at heavily pregnant Lavender who was standing a few feet away looking horrified.

"You're next Mrs Wood," said Hermione nodding at her stomach.

It was true; Lavender was due to have her child next month.

"Come on Hermione," said her Healer, "One more push should do it!"

Hermione let out a pitiful tired cry but pushed anyway, begging that Draco would show up and make the pain vanish. Suddenly a cry filled the air and let out a relieved breath. After twenty hours of labour her child was born.

"It's a healthy baby girl!" cried the Healer cutting the cord and allowing a nurse to wrap it in a blanket before handing it to Hermione.

"What is her name?" asked another nurse her quill poised to write the name down.

"Torrance Eden Malfoy," said Hermione looking at her daughter smiling, "He wanted the name Torrance."

Lynette smiled at her daughter and granddaughter.

"Come on Lave," said Ginny, "Let's go tell everyone else we have another girl."

"She's beautiful," came a familiar whisper in her ear.

Hermione looked wildly around only seeing her mother. Lynette looked at her frowning a little.

"What is it?"

"Draco," said Hermione softly, "I… I heard his voice."

"Perhaps he was here unseen," said Lynette, "He can do that."

Hermione gave a small smile as she looked down at Torrance, "I bet anything he was."

**CO**

"It's a girl," said Oliver entering the waiting room.

Unlike the other two, Lavender only wanted Oliver in the room. They had married when Lavender was three months pregnant and were now living in their own house on a property with a field so Oliver could play Quidditch. Hermione had moved to a small house in Hogsmeade.

"Of course," said Harry chuckling as he nursed seven month old Bronwyn-Lily in his arms.

"We named her Savannah Ella Wood."

Everyone smiled as Oliver entered to return to his wife and daughter.

Hermione checked on Torrance in the pram and stood up, "Sorry to be a party pooper but I should get home. I have all this work coming in, it's insane."

"We should get Bronwyn home anyway," said Ginny looking at her red haired daughter, "She needs a bath anyway."

"Should we see Lave first?"

Ginny nodded.

"Harry can you keep an eye on Torrance as well?"

"Sure thing."

Hermione and Ginny walked into the room and smiled at Oliver who was helping the nurse fill out forms. Lavender smiled at them tiredly holding Savannah in her arms.

"Hello new Mum," said Hermione, "Welcome to the club."

Lavender smiled, "She is so beautiful."

"Very true," said Ginny grinning, "We came to say goodbye anyway."

"Yeah but we'll come see you tomorrow, alright?" said Hermione, "Then we can introduce our daughter's to each other."

Lavender chuckled, "Savannah can't wait to meet Bronwyn and Torrance."

With a final goodbye the pair left knowing that the future looked bright without the near threat of their greatest enemy.

_The End_…

**A/N: The next generation has been born! So, what does the future hold for the current Charmed Ones and the future three: Bronwyn, Torrance and Savannah? Well only part three will tell you! So keep and eye out for it The Charmed Ones: The Great Battle.**

**And here is a sneak peek!**

"Hi Ginny."

Ginny's eyes widened as her mouth fell open. After that she passed out.

**_--_**

"Tell me what you are here for or I swear to kill you here and now," demanded Lavender angrily.

"Well I thought it only fair to inform you that peace will not be living much longer," snarled the Seer, "The Great Evil will rise again in power and you will not stop it – you or your two magical sisters."

"How do you know this?"

**_--_**

"Ron!" cried Ginny before apperating to the attic doorway, blocking him from entering, "It's a potion experiment."

"That sounded like a muggle bomb, Gin."

"That's the noise affect we are after you see."

"What is with the lying?" cried Ron before apperating inside.

**_--_**

"Its Harry Potter!"

"Is that Oliver Wood?"

"Oh my Merlin! It's the Mistress for Magic!"

"Lavender Wood! My Mum loves her articles!"

**_--_**

"It's no use in ignoring us," said Hermione pacing as she glanced up at the ceiling, "I know full well you lot can hear and see what is happening and I demand an explanation before I do something you won't like."

Ginny and Lavender glanced at each other. Neither knew if Hermione would go through with her threat or if it were a complete empty one.

**_--_**

"I have work in the morning… I have meetings and papers to go through."

"Well when it is convenient enough for you, please schedule your Charmed life issues in, won't you?"

"Hey! I do a damn good job of keeping my life in order!"

**_--_**

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Physical abuse?"

Ron nodded, "I went to see her yesterday. She seemed okay after a bit but when he arrived… Hermione she flinched when he kissed her and made an excuse for me not to be there for dinner. She was terrified of him."

**_--_**

"Or what?"

"Or we could do our own investigating. Rosemerta at the Pub generally knows the town's history. Lets ask her during the break. You two can come stay at my place. My dad always lets us go for a walk in the town centre."

"How do you know they lived in Hogsmeade?" asked Savannah.

"Mum mentioned it once or twice to me," shrugged Bronwyn, "But what do you say?"

"I say I have no idea what you are talking about."

**Until next time!**

**Stay Charmed!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
